Bangtan Boys Pt-2: Mother
by Xylia Park
Summary: Mereka bagaikan anak itik yang kehilangan induknya. Terpisah dan kebingungan. BTS Fanfiction. SEOKJIN. YOONGI. NAMJOON. HOSEOK. JIMIN. TAEHYUNG. JUNGKOOK. Don't Like Don't Read.
1. Chapter 1

**By: Xylia Park**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt** **.** **2**

 **.**

 **.**

 **C** **HAPTER 1**

 **.**

Semuanya tersenyum hari ini.

Hari bahagia, dimana seorang wanita yang selama ini melewatkan masa mudanya untuk merawat tujuh orang anak seorang diri, memberikan seluruh waktu, keringat, tenaga dan kasih sayangnya dengan tulus, kini telah melepaskan masa lajangnya.

Nyonya Bangtan menikah pagi ini dengan seorang pria yang tepat. Pak Han. Seorang polisi, duda dan tampan. Baik hati dan penuh wibawa. Dan yang terpenting anak-anaknya merestuinya.

Setelah saling mengenal selama setahun lebih-terima kasih pada Taehyung dan Jimin yang sudah membuat mereka berdua bertemu-,mereka menjadi semakin dekat dan saling jatuh cinta dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menikah. Mengisi kekosongan masing-masing.

Pernikahan mereka berlangsung dengan sederhana dan kekeluargaan saja. Hanya kerabat terdekat, beberapa teman dan tentu saja ketujuh putranya yang sudah cukup membuat ramai acara. Ada persembahan lagu dari Jungkook bersama kedua kakak rappernya. Mereka membuat acara semakin bertambah meriah.

Seokjin datang pagi-pagi, langsung dari Jepang. Dia ada syuting disana dan dia menyempatkan diri untuk menghadiri upacara pernikahan Ibunya, karena dia yang mendampingi Ibunya saat berjalan di altar.

Waktu berjalan dengan cepat. Putra sulungnya itu semakin sukses dan terkenal. Dia membawakan banyak hadiah untuk ibunya. Dia datang diantarkan oleh beberapa pria bertubuh besar. Seokjin bilang itu bodyguardnya. Tahu sendiri, kan. Semakin populer seorang artis maka akan semakin ketat penjagaan. Bahkan dihari pernikahan Ibunya sendiri. Seokjin hadir secara diam-diam. Tidak ada awak media yang meliput hari membahagiakan ini karena mereka ingin acara yang tenang dan spesial.

Ibu mereka terlihat sangat cantik dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih sederhana dan dengan rambut yang digelung indah. Ini pertama kalinya Ibu mereka memakai riasan diwajahnya dan membuat ketujuh anaknya terpesona dibuatnya.

"Ibu cantik sekali~", ujar Hoseok terperangah.

Hoseok menjadi orang yang paling bahagia sekaligus sedih diantara yang lain. Sejak tadi dia terus tersenyum dengan air mata yang tidak bisa berhenti merembes keluar dari matanya hingga membuat Yoongi harus menjadi pengawal pribadinya, yang bertugas membawakan sekotak tissue khusus untuknya.

"Sudahlah, nanti air matamu bisa habis", kata Yoongi penuh perhatian, sambil membantu menghapus air mata Hoseok dengan tissue. Membuat Namjoon dan Jimin merengut cemburu ditempat duduk mereka.

"Aku sangat bahagia, Hyung. Air mataku tidak mau berhenti keluar", jawab Hoseok sesenggukan membuat para tamu tertawa.

Acara berlangsung dengan baik. Para tamu terlihat sangat senang menghadiri acara sederhana mereka. Dan setelah semua tamu benar-benar pulang mereka semua kembali ke rumah mereka. Bukan untuk pulang dan kembali berkumpul. Namun Nyonya Bangtan dan Pak Han hanya mampir untuk ganti pakaian dan mengambil barang bawaan mereka yang sudah dipersiapkan.

Mereka akan pergi untuk berbulan madu.

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 2**

Mereka akan pergi berbulan madu ke Jepang, hadiah dari Seokjin untuk ibu dan ayah baru mereka-dia berduit sekarang.

Ketujuh anaknya pun setuju, karena selama ini Ibu mereka tidak pernah liburan tanpa membawa mereka semua. Anggap saja acara bulan madu ini sebagai hari libur setelah bertahun-tahun merawat mereka semua.

"Ibu hanya pergi sebentar saja. Tolong jaga Jungkook dan rumah, ya", kata Nyonya Bangtan.

Anak-anaknya sudah tinggal terpisah dengannya sejak beberapa bulan terakhir. Seokjin tinggal dikawasan elit di Seoul. Sebuah apartemen mewah didekat kantor agencynya untuk mempermudah pekerjaannya. Ibu dan adik-adiknya beberapa kali mengunjunginua, namun Seokjin selalu saja sedang tidak ada dirumahnya.

Sementara Yoongi juga menyewa flat biasa, beberapa blok dari rumah. Dia berkata bahwa dia sudah dewasa. Sudah bukan waktunya dia bersembunyi dibalik Ibunya. Yoongi ingin bertanggung jawab pada dirinya sendiri. Walaupun begitu, setiap hari dia selalu datang untuk menjenguk Ibunya dan adik-adiknya.

Sementara Namjoon dan Hoseok masih tinggal dirumah ibunya, hanya saja mereka jarang pulang dan lebih sering menghabiskan waktu mereka distudio music yang mereka kelola bersama dengan teman-teman mereka.

Jimin dan Taehyung juga, namun mereka jarang pulang. Karena sepertinya mereka lebih suka tidur di kampus. Hanya Jungkook saja yang masih setia menemani Ibunya setiap saat.

"Sebulan itu tidak sebentar, Ibu. Sehari saja tanpa ibu, rasanya pasti berbeda", kata Jungkook saat tiba gilirannya memeluk sang Ibu.

"Hoseok dan yang lain akan tinggal disini selama ibu pergi. Kau tidak akan sendirian, sayang", dia membelai rambut Jungkook dengan penuh sayang. "Aku pasti akan sangat merindukan kalian. Kalian akan baik-baik saja selama Ibu pergi, kan?", tanyanya pada anak-anaknya yang lain juga.

"Tentu saja, bu. Kami punya Hoseok Hyung seksi perawatan, Namjoon Hyung seksi keamanan dan Seokjin Hyung seksi konsumsi. Dia akan mentraktir kami pizza setiap hari!", timpal Taehyung dengan gembira yang langsung mendapatkan protes dari orang-orang yang dia sebutkan tadi.

"Pak Han-Uhm, maksudku. A-a-a...Paman", Hoseok masih merasa canggung untuk memanggil pria itu sebagai Ayah.

"-tolong jaga Ibu. Siapkan jaket tebal kareba Ibu mudah kedinginan. Dan jangan terlalu banyak makan gorengan. Tangan Ibu sering kram kalau kebanyakan makan gorengan. Dan jangan lupa minum air putih yang banyak. Ibu selalu kurang minum air putih makanya punggungnya sering sakit. Dan juga-"

"Hoseok-ah", sebuah panggilan dari Ibunya menghentikan ocehan penuh kekhawatiran Hoseok.

Rasa khawatir yang Hoseok rasakan begitu kentara ditambah dengan wajahnya yang basah karena air mata. Hoseok nampak belum siap jika harus melepaskan sang Ibu.

"Ayah baru kalian ini akan menjaga Ibu kalian dengan baik. Kalian jangan khawatir", kata Pak Han sambil mengusap rambut Hoseok. Dan seketika Hoseok menangis kencang dengan suara sumbang yang memekakan telinga sambil memeluk erat kaki Ibunya.

"Ibuuu~ Jangan tinggalkan aku bersama mereka. Aku mau ikut! Aku mau ikuuuuuut!", keluhnya dan protes dari saudaranya yang lain kembali terdengar. Mereka bahkan menggebuki punggung Hoseok.

Nyonya Bangtan tertawa. Dia tahu Hoseok tidak serius dengan uapannya. Tapi air matanya benar-benar terasa membasahi celana kain yang dia pakai.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kalau mereka nakal, kau pukul saja mereka", kata ibunya.

Haah~ Dia pasti akan merindukan suasana ramai dan heboh dari anak-anaknya itu.

"Ibu menyayangi kalian. Baik-baik dirumah, ya. Jangan hancurkan rumah", pesan terakhir yang mengundang tawa anak-anaknya sebelum akhirnya dia berangkat.

.

Mereka melambai bahkan meneriakkan kalimat perpisahan pada mobil _just married_ yang sudah jauh melaju. Semakin lama semakin menjauh. Menyisakan keheningan saat mobil itu akhirnya berbelok dan menghilang dari pandangan mereka.

Mereka menghela nafas, antara lega ibu mereka telah menikah dan karena melepaskan sesak setelah menangis(khusus untuk Hoseok).

"Ibu!", Hoseok memanggil Ibunya sambil menatap jalanan kosong.

"Sudahlah, Hoseok", kata Namjoon. Dia menyeret Hoseok masuk kedalam rumah mereka sebelum anak tu memulai drama baru. "Ibu sedang berbahagia, setidaknya jangan menangis terus. Nanti rumahnya banjir oleh air matamu", tambahnya. Dia membuat Hoseok duduk di sofa dan menyumpal mulut Hoseok dengan bantal.

Hoseok merengut dan menyingkirkan bantalnya. "Yang membuatku sedih adalah karena aku harus terjebak seorang diri diantara kalian semua", kata Hoseok. Kalian tahu kan bagaimana tipe dan model ketujuh saudara ini?

"Apa aku juga termasuk?", tanya Yoongi.

"Pengecualian untuk Yoongi Hyungku tersayang~~", seru Hoseok sambil menempel dan memeluk lengan Yoongi. Tidak lupa mengistirahatkan kepalanya pada bahu Yoongi hingga mengeluarkan protes dari dua mulut. Namjoon dan Jimjn. Haha, Hoseok memang sengaja melakukan itu.

"Hey! Tolong jaraknya!"

"Jangan menempel seperti itu!'

"Taehyung-ah. Tolong pisahkan mereka", kata Jimin pada Taehyung yang baru saja lewat karena Jimin masih canggung untuk menyentuh Yoongi, bahkan hanya sekedar untuk memisahkannya dari Hoseok.

Dengan senang hati Taehyung menarik Hoseok menjauh dan memeluknya dengan nyaman di sofa. Membuat Yoongi yang sekarang menatap mereka tidak nyaman.

"Hey, hey. Katakan padaku, apa yang kalian inginkan untuk makan malam?", tanya Seokjin dengan ponsel ditangannya.

"Terserah saja"

"Aku masih kenyang"

"Masih ada banyak sisa daging asap dan sup dari acara pernikahan Ibu. Makan itu saja"

"Aku lelah. Mau tidur saja"

Seokjin mengedikkan bahunya. "Ya sudah, setidaknya aku hemat beberapa Won", katanya. Dia menghampiri yang lain dan bergabung.

"Aku akan menginap malam ini saja. Besok siang aku harus pergi. Jadwalku penuh untuk tiga hari kedepan. Mungkin aku akan kembali Rabu malam. Tidak apa-apa, kan?", tanya Seokjin. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada yang menyahutinya.

"Hey! Kalian ini dengar aku atau tidak?"

"Ya, terserah saja", jawab mereka sekenanya sementara mereka sibuk sendiri-sendiri.

Seokjin mendengus. Diluar sana ada banyak orang yang ngin mencuri perhatiannya. Tapi dirumah ini mereka sama sekali tidak menghargai Seokjin sebagai seorang artis yang terkenal. Mereka selalu saja mengacuhkan Seokjin. "Ugh! Menyebalkan-_-"

.

Malam itu, rumah terasa sangat sepi bagi Hoseok. Jadi begini rasanya menjadi Ibunya yang ditinggalkan sendirian setelah makan malam berakhir. Setelah benar-benar selesai, semua saudaranya langsung menghilang satu per satu dari meja makan. Tidak ada seorang pun yang menawarkan diri untuk membantu Hoseok mencuci piring.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan di kamar mereka? Kenapa tidak ada yang membantuku disini?", gerutunya dengan suara keras sambil mencuci piring bekas makan malam mereka. Punggung Hoseok rasanya sakit sekali karena harus membungkuk. Entah wastafelnya yang pendek atau dia yang semakin tinggi.

Setelah selesai dengan peralatan dapur. Hoseok beralih mengelap meja. Memastikan tidak ada setitik kotoran pun tertinggal disana. Membersihkan meja adalah pekerjaannya setiap hari. Tapi semenjak mereka sibuk dengan studio musik mereka, Hoseok dan Namjoon lebih sering makan diluar atau bahkan tidak makan sama sekali. Senang bisa melakukannya lagi.

Setelah menyelesaikan semuanya, Hoseok berniat untuk pergi ke ruang keluarga mereka untuk menonton televisi sambil mengistirahatkan punggungnya yang sakit karena mencuci piring. Namun apa yang dia dapatkan disana benar-benar membuatnya kesal.

Ruangan favoritnya itu berantakan dengan kulit kacang yang berceceran dilantai. Serta bungkus keripik dan gelas minuman yang masih tertinggal disana. Ada soda yang tumpah diatas karpet Ibunya dan konfeti-konfeti yang entah berasal dari mana, memenuhi ruangan itu.

"Aih, dasar", Hoseok tidak sanggup lagi menahan amarahnya. "BERAPA KALI HARUS KUKATAKAN, JANGAN SAMPAI ADA SAMPAH DIRUANG NONTON!", teriaknya dalam satu tarikan nafas. Memang sengaja berteriak agar terdengar hingga menembus pintu kamar saudara-saudaranya yang tertutup.

"Aku sudah menduga ini akan terjadi. Memang seharusnya aku ikut ibu pergi", keluhnya.

Ternyata untuk beristirahat saja tidak bisa dengan mudah dilakukan Hoseok. Dia harus memunguti sampah kulit kacang dan bungkus keripik kentang yang berserakan diruangan itu dan berurusan dengan wastafel pendek itu lagi.

"SIALAN KALIAN SEMUAAAAAA!"

.

Yoongi tertawa saat mendengar teriakan Hoseok yang marah. Dia benar-benar mirip dengan Ibu mereka. Manis sekali.

Yoongi menatapi foto keluarga yang mereka ambil setahun yang lalu sebelum dia kembali fokus pada laptopnya. Sebuah lembar kosong yang ingin sekali diisinya dengan kata-kata untuk tulisannya yang baru. Hanya saja Yoongi tidak tahu harus memulainya dengan kata apa. Hal ini selalu menajadi kendalanya saat menulis. Dia sudah punya gambaran dan konsep, hanya saja dia tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

Dia mencoba mengetik beberapa kata, namun segera dihapusnya karena terasa norak dan kaku. Mengetik lagi, lalu segera dihapus lagi dan terus begitu hingga berulang-ualng. Dia menggeram kecil dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk menutup laptopnya.

Dia berjalan mendekati tempat tidur dan menjatuhkan dirinya. Sepertinya dia butuh istirahat. Berbaring sebentar menatap langit-langit, siapa tahu saja dia bisa mendapat pencerahan.

Dia menghela nafas dan menatap kamar lamanya yang masih belum berubah. Posisi perabotannya masih sama. Sepertinya Ibunya merawat ruangan ini dengan baik. Bahkan Sepreinya saja masih tercium segar dan wangi. Yoongi senang bisa kembali kerumah dan berkumpul setelah sekian lama.

.

Taehyung baru selesai mandi, handuk masih menggantung diatas kepalanya. Saat dia masuk ke dalam kamar, dia disuguhi pemandangan Jimin yang sedang tersenyum-senyum sendiri sambil menatapi foto keluarga mereka yang baru saja mereka ambil setahun yang lalu. Di dalam foto itu, Jimin duduk bersebelahan dengan Yoongi dan saudara seumurannya itu menganggapnya sebagai prestasi yang perlu dibanggakan.

Taehyung merasa mual melihatnya. Karena tidak tahan dia melempar Jimin dengan handuk hingga kepala saudaranya itu tertutup sempurna oleh handuknya.

"Norak!", komentar Taehyung. Dia melompat keatas tempat tidurnya sambil tertawa menang.

"Kau yang norak!", timpal Jimin seraya melepaskan handuk itu dari wajahnya dan merengut. Waktu terus berlalu namun mereka masih belum berubah. Masih selalu bersama dan tak terpisahkan walaupun mereka masih sering berdebat tidak jelas.

"Terserah saja. Kalau aku jadi kau, aku pasti bisa dengan mudah mencuri perhatiannya. Bukan cuma memandangi fotonya", kata Taehyung sambil memainkan ponselnya tanpa mau repot-repot mendengarkan protes dari Jimin.

Dia membuka akun sosial medianya untuk mendapatkan berita terkini. Taehyung adalah orang yang ingin selalu _up to date_. Dia populer di kampusnya dan dia berteman dengan banyak orang. Jadi dia harus tahu berita baling baru agar dia tidak ketinggalan saat harus bicara kepada teman-temannya.

Skandal artis, berita politik, video yang menjadi viral. Trend terkini, fashion, makanan unik. Dia sudah membaca semua itu tadi pagi.

"Membosankan", komentarnya. Taehyung terus menggerakan jarinya untuk menjelajah lebih jauh hingga dia menemukan sebuah artikel yang membuat matanya membelalak hanya karena membaca judul artikelnya saja.

"Astaga!". Taehyung segera melompat turun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan cepat keluar pintu.

.

"Oh! Kau mengejutkanku!", pekik Seokjin yang terkejut karena Taehyung yang muncul tiba-tiba di hadapannya. Wajahnya nampak panik. Tidak sesuai dengan sifat santainya yang biasa.

"Hyung...", suaranya bergetar dan itu membuat Seokjin yakin bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi.

Tanpa menunggu Seokjin menjawab, Taehyung menyodorkan ponselnya. Seokjin menerimanya dengan bingung dan bersedia untuk melihat apa yang ingin adiknya itu tunjukkan padanya. Seokjin membacanya dengan seksama. Yang terjadi, dia justru memasang ekspresi wajah yang sama seperti Taehyung. Seokjin juga membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Ada apa, sih? Kenapa kau panik begitu?", tanya Jimin yang mengintip dari dalam kamarnya.

Seokjin mengisyaratkan Taehyung untuk memberitahunya sedangkan dia sendiri berjalan cepat ke arah kamar Namjoon dengan ponsel Taehyung ditangannya. Mengetuk pintunya dengan tidak sabaran hingga akhirnya Namjoon keluar dengan wajah mengantuknya.

"Ada apa, Hyung?", dia bertanya sambil menguap.

"Baca ini", kata Seokjin sambil menyodorkan ponsel milik Taehyung. Memberikan Namjoon waktu untuk membacanya.

Mata mengantuk Namjoon perlahan-lahan membulat. Dia memandang Seokjin bingung lalu kembali membaca artikel didalam ponsel Taehyung dan kembali menatap Seokjin lagi.

Dia mengangkat tangannya pada Taehyung dan Jimin, "Cepat nyalakan televisi", katanya dan kedua adik mereka itu segera mematuhi.

"Aku akan beritahu, Yoongi Hyung", lanjutnya pada Seokjin dan terburu-buru melangkah. Namun Seokjin memegangi tangannya.

"Tidak!", kata Seokjin. Dia menatap cemas mata Namjoon. "Jungkook saja. Aku yang akan beritahu Yoongi", lanjutnya. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, akan lebih sulit untuk memberitahu Jungkook si bungsu dari pada Yoongi. Seokjin tidak tega untuk memberitahu Jungkook.

.

Mereka semua bersama-sama turun untuk bergabung diruang televisi. Jungkook tidak bisa berdiri jauh-jauh dari Namjoon. Dia terus memegangi kaos kakaknya itu dengan erat dan dia nampak terpukul.

"Hyung, beritanya ada ditelevisi", lapor Taehyung pada Namjoon sambil menahan tangisnya.

Mereka semua berdiri bergerombol didepan televisi. Ekspresi mereka sama. Terpukul dan tidak percaya. Panik dan sedih.

"Hyung…", Jungkook mulai terisak dan semakin merapatkan diri dengan Namjoon. Namjoon melingkarkan tangannya pada Jungkook dan memeluknya erat agar adiknya itu merasa tenang.

"Dimana Hoseok?", tanya Yoongi cemas.

Namjoon mencelos. Bagaimana bisa dia melupakan Hoseok! Dia menatap Seokjin dan Yoongi bergantian dengan bingung.

"Jika Hoseok Hyung tahu-", ucapan Jimin terputus karena suara pintu rumah mereka yang terbuka. Mereka semua menoleh dan mendapati Hoseok muncul di ambang pintu.

.

Hoseok mendapati keenam sauaranya sedang berada di ruang nonton dengan televisi menyala. Sungguh tidak bisa dipercaya. Hoseok baru saja membereskan semua kekacauan disana dan sekarang mereka malah asyik-asyikan menonton televisi tanpanya.

"Kalian semua disini setelah aku buang sampahnya?! Huh! Tidak bisa dipercaya!", geramnya. Dia ingin sekali marah dan memukuli mereka satu per satu. Tapi dia urungkan karena melihat mereka semua diam menatapinya.

"Apa kalian takut? Hohoho! Bagus kalau begitu", katanya bangga. Dia berniat untuk memperbudak mereka semua besok jika mereka memang takut pada amukan Hoseok.

Keenam saudaranya masih menatapinya dan itu terasa aneh untuk Hoseok. Tidak biasanya mereka diam seperti itu.

"Apa? Sesuatu terjadi? Kalian memecahkan vas Ibu, ya?!", tuduhnya.

Tidak ada yang menjawab. Mereka semua membuat Hoseok bingung. Tapi mereka semua menyingkir dari depan televisi dan telinga Hoseok mengkap suara pembaca berita di televisi dan itu sudah cukup untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

 _"...sebuah pesawat tujuan Jepang jatuh pada pukul satu siang, sesaat setelah lepas landas. Pesawat jatuh mengakibatkan ledakan besar. Evakuasi korban masih terus dilakukan..."_

Hoseok membulatkan matanya. Bibirnya bergetar. Dadanya terasa panas dan nafasnya tercekat. Pantas saja mereka semua diam dan tidak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"I-Ibu.."

 **.**

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**By: Xylia Park**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 2**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **.**

Hoseok mematung didepan pintu. Tidak menunjukkan reaksi apapun selain menatapi berita di televisi. Awalnya dia nampak seperti ingin menangis. Mata dan hidungnya memerah. Namun kemudian dia memasang senyuman.

"Omong kosong. Ibu sedang bersenang-senang sekarang", katanya. Dia menatapi mereka semua dengan heran, seolah tidak wajar jika mereka semua menangis karena berita itu.

"Ayolah. Kalian tidak mungkin percaya padanya, kan?", lanjutnya sambil menunjuk pembaca berita ditelevisi. Dia mendekat dan menyambar remote televisinya. Dan secara tidak terduga dia menonaktifkan benda itu.

"Sudahlah. Aku mau tidur saja. Kamar Ibu akan menjadi milikku sampai Ibu kembali", katanya dan dia tertawa jahat yang dibuat-buat pada mereka semua. Lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua diruangan itu dengan mudahnya.

Suasana hening seketika. Mereka menatapi Hoseok hingga dia menghilang dari pandangan.

"Hyung...?"

Namjoon menoleh pada Jungkook yang menarik-narik kaosnya dengan wajah kebingungan. "Apa itu benar? Apa Ibu sedang bersenang-senang, sekarang?".

Namjoon juga menatapi yang lainnya satu persatu. Wajah mereka juga sama kebingungannya. Namjoon tidak berpikir sejauh dan sepositif Hoseok. Mungkin benar. Mungkin saja itu bukan pesawat yang Ibu mereka tumpangi. Mungkin itu adalah pesawat tujuan Jepang yang lainnya. Mungkin Ibu mereka sudah sampai di Jepang dengan selamat dan sedang menikmati bulan madunya.

"Tapi jika itu benar. Kenapa Ibu tidak memberi kita kabar? Kenapa Ibu tidak menelepon kita?", tanya Taehyung. Memadamkan harapan mereka.

Semuanya menatap Namjoon lagi. Seolah Namjoon tahu yang mana yang benar.

"Aku akan pergi kesana untuk memastikannya", jawab Namjoon untuk tatapan penuh pertanyaan mereka. "Tolong awasi Hoseok sampai aku kembali".

"Aku ikut. Kita pergi naik mobilku", kata Seokjin dengan tatapan memohon. Namjoon mengangguk lalu mereka menyambar jaket mereka dan pergi.

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 2**

Yoongi menatapi Hoseok dari depan pintu. Hoseok sedang terlelap ditempat tidur Ibu mereka. Sementara yang lainnya masih tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang. Mereka terus bergerak-gerak gelisah. Berjalan mondar-mandir menunggu Namjoon dan Seokjin datang dan membawakan kabar mengenai Ibu mereka. Tapi Hoseok, dia begitu tenang menghadapi berita ini. Yoongi sendiri tidak bisa tenang. Hatinya merasa takut sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Ibu dan Pak Han.

"Hyung…". Jungkook muncul dan mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Namjoon Hyung sudah pulang", lanjutnya.

.

Mereka sudah berkumpul. Namjoon menatapi mereka satu per satu. Mereka pasti menunggu-nunggu dia buka suara. Tapi Namjoon sendiri tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Sementara Seokjin tidak bisa berhenti meneteskan air matanya. Itu membuat mereka semua, terutama Jungkook, nampak ketakutan.

Namjoon menghela nafas panjang sebelum bicara. "Kami sudah bertemu dengan petugas yang berwenang disana. Semua tempat diberi garis polisi dan mereka tidak mengijinkan kami mendekat. Mereka masih mengevakuasi. Kami meninggalkan alamat dan nomor telepon untuk dihubungi", dia menghentikan kalimatnya. Setetes air matanya lolos.

"Itu adalah satu-satunya pesawat yang berangkat ke Jepang siang ini…", Namjoon menjeda kalimatnya untuk menahan tangisannya. "…kemungkinan Ibu…", dia tidak bisa melanjutkannya lagi. Namjoon menangis tanpa suara. Hatinya terasa sangat sakit mengingat senyuman Ibunya saat pesta pernikahannya pagi tadi.

Jungkook mendekat dan memeluknya sambil menangis. Lalu mereka semua bergabung. Mereka saling berpelukan dan menangis bersama. Rasanya begitu tidak adil untuk Ibunya dan mereka semua.

.

.

 _Hoseok terbangun dan mendapati dirinya sedang duduk didalam sebuah pesawat. Dia melihat saudara-saudaranya yang lain sedang becanda di kursi penumpang didekatnya. Sementara Ibunya duduk disamping_ _n_ _ya, tersenyum dan membelai rambutnya seperti biasa._

" _Hoseok-ah, kau mau makan?", tanya Ibunya_ _sambil menyodorkan kotak bekal mereka._ _Hoseok tersenyum dan menggeleng. Dia sedang tidak merasa lapar._ _Lalu Ibunya beralih pada Pak Han, dan suaminya itu mengambil sepotong roti lapis buatan Ibunya itu dan memakannya bahkan memuji rasanya._

 _Hoseok merasa senang. Cuacana begitu indah dan mereka akan pergi berlibur bersama. Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan dari pada berkumpul bersama keluarga._

 _Tiba-tiba terdengar suara seorang wanita melalui pengeras suara._

 _"Para penumpang dimohon untuk duduk ditempat masing-masing dan gunakan sabuk keselamatan"_

 _Jungkook yang sedang bermain di kursi Taehyung dan Jimin pun segera berlari kembali ke tempatnya dan memakai sabuk keselamatannya._

 _"Hyung, pakai sabuknya", kata Jungkook padanya._

 _Hoseok mengangguk dan memakainya. Sementara disampingnya, Ibunya sedang kesulitan menyimpan kotak bekal mereka, masih belum memakai sabuknya. Hoseok hendak membantunya. Namun tiba-tiba cuaca cerah itu berubah gelap membuat Hoseok kebingungan. Terjadi guncangan hebat dan alat bantu pernafasan sudah diturunkan. Teriakan ketakutan dari penumpang yang lain terdengar. Jungkook terlihat pingsan ditempatnya. Kotak bekal Ibunya melayang dan jatuh dipangkuan Hoseok sementara Ibunya tidak sempat memakai sabuk dan hanya berpegangan pada sandaran kursi di depannya._

 _"Ibu!", Hoseok mengulurkan tangannya, berusaha meraih untuk memakaikan sabuk keselamatan pada Ibunya, namun bangku Ibunya itu terus menjauh dari jangkauan Hoseok._

 _"Ibu!"_

 _"Tidak apa-apa, Hoseok! Berpeganganlah!", teriak Ibunya dari jauh. Dan Hoseok menangis seketika._

 _Lalu terdengar sebuah ledakan dari arah belakang, hawa panas menyerang mereka dan semuanya berubah gelap._

 _Hanya ada satu bintang di langit gelap itu. Hoseok sudah berusaha mencari bintang yang lainnya, namun tetap hanya ada satu._

 _Tubuh Hoseok terasa ringan. Dua orang sedang membawanya dengan tandu. Kepalanya pening dan perih terasa pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya._

 _Lalu Namjoon datang melihatnya. Pipi Namjoon terluka dan tangannya memakai gips. Dia bertanya apakah Hoseok baik-baik saja? Hoseok tidak bisa mendengarnya. Dia hanya membaca gerak bibir Namjoon. Namun Hoseok tidak sanggup untuk menjawabnya._

 _Dia memalingkan wajahnya dan melihat banyak orang berlarian membawa tandu dan kasur dorong. Hoseok mencelos saat melihat gaun pengantin Ibunya dipakai oleh seseorang yang tubuhnya sudah ditutupi oleh kain putih diatas kasur dorong itu._

 _"Ibu!". Hoseok melompat turun dari tandu dan berlari mendekati Ibunya yang hendak dimasukkan ke dalam ambulance. Namun langkah kakinya terasa sangat berat. Dia berlari sekuat tenaga, namun dia masih tetap berada ditempatnya._

 _"Ibu!"_

 _Dua orang petugas memeganginya dan melarangnya untuk mendekat. "Tidak! Biarkan aku melihatnya! Ibu!", panggilnya. Namun ambulance sudah melaju. Mereka membawa Ibunya pergi._

 _"Tidak! Ibu!"_

 _"Hoseok-ah!", petugas yang memeganginya itu berubah menjadi Yoongi dan Namjoon. Mereka mencengkran tangan Hoseok dengan kuat supaya Hoseok tidak bisa mengejar Ibunya._

 _"Ibu! IBU!"_

.

"Hoseok-ah!"

Hoseok membuka matanya dan mendapati Yoongi dan Namjoon ada dikanan-kirinya. Tidak berseragam petugas. Dan mereka tidak sedang berada ditempat kejadian. Mereka ada dikamar Ibunya. Hoseok menghela nafas lega saat menyadari bahwa dia hanya bermimpi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Kami ada disini", kata Namjoon. Dia menghapus keringat yang ada dikening Hoseok dan mengusap punggungnya.

Hoseok menepis tangan Namjoon dan berkata, "aku tidak apa-apa". Walaupun didalam hatinya dia masih merasa ketakutan karena mimpinya.

"Kau bermimpi tentang Ibu?", tanya Yoongi.

Hoseok langsung merasa kesal. "Jangan mengatakan apapun tentang Ibu! Ibu baik-baik saja! Aku tahu!", kata Hoseok bersikukuh.

Melihat Yoongi yang begitu tenang menghadapinya membuatnya merasa bersalah karena sudah meneriaki kakaknya itu.

"Baiklah", kata Yoongi. "Ayo keluar dan minum teh hangat", ajak Yoongi.

Hoseok mengangguk dan dia menerima uluran tangan Yoongi untuk membantunya bangun dari tempat tidur.

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 2**

Hoseok duduk dikegelapan. Menatapi saudara-saudaranya yang sudah terlelap, bergerombol di depan televisi. Mereka memang sengaja tetap menyalakan televisinya supaya mereka tidak tertinggal kabar terbaru tentang kecelakaan itu.

Hoseok tidak ingin percaya bahwa Ibunya menjadi korban kecelakaan pesawat itu. Ibunya masih muda. Wanita itu bahkan sedang berbahagia, dia menikah hari ini. Kenapa takdirnya begitu kejam? Kenapa dia tidak diberi kesempatan untuk menjalani hidup bersama suaminya?

Hoseok meraih ponselnya dan mencoba menghubungi Ibunya. Namun yang dia dapatkan hanyalah kotak pesan suara. Berulang kali Hoseok mencoba, namun hasilnya tetap sama. Dia mulai menangis dan teringat kembali akan mimpinya tadi. Sangat mengerikan. Hoseok tidak bisa menghapus ingatan wanita yang terbujur kaku dengan gaun pengantin Ibunya itu. Hoseok tidak melihat wajahnya namun dia merasa takut jika wanita itu benar-benar Ibunya.

"Tidak", gumamnya. Dia menghapus air matanya dengan kasar dan mulai bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ibu masih hidup, Hoseok. Ibu baik-baik saja!", ujarnya. Meyakinkan dirinya sendiri.

Lalu Hoseok mulai bersandar dan memejamkan matanya dan terlelap bersama yang lainnya.

.

Suara dering telepon membangunkan Seokjin dari tidurnya. Padahal jarum jam masih menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Semalam mereka semua tidur bergerombol disekitar sofa. Televisi juga masih menyala menayangkan video ledakan pesawat yang sama. Mereka memutarnya berulang-ulang sepanjang hari sampai Seokjin merasa mual melihatnya.

Dia memindahkan kepala Taehyung dari bahunya dengan hati-hati. Dia harus berdiri untuk menerima teleponnya. Siapa tahu saja yang menelepon itu adalah polisi yang ingin memberi kabar tentang ibu mereka. Atau bisa saja yang menelepon itu Ibu mereka.

Seokjin merasa dia sudah cukup cepat berjalan menghampiri telepon itu. Namun saat dia sudah sangat dekat, telepon itu justru berhenti berdering. Wajahnya kebingungan, hatinya kecewa seketika. Lalu dia merosot duduk di samping meja telepon. Menunggu. Mungkin saja mereka akan menelpon kembali.

Seokjin menyesal atas kejadian ini. Tiket pesawat itu adalah hadiah darinya. Dan jika Ibunya benar-bebar menjadi korban pesawat itu, maka itu semua adalah kesalahannya. Seokjin tidak akan pernah bisa memaafkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kenapa dia tidak berdering lagi?", gumamnya gusar. Dia tidak sabar menungggu. Dia mengangkat gagang telepon itu dan mendengarkan nadanya. Lalu meletakkannya kembali. Mengangkat gagangnya lagi, mendengarkan nadanya dan meletakkannya kembali, hingga berkali-kali. Berharap telepon itu berdering lagi. Yang dia inginkan hanyalah kabar tentang Ibunya. Sebuah kepastian. Apakah Ibunya masih hidup atau tidak.

"Argh! Menyebalkan!", geramnya.

"Hyung. Apa yang kau lakukan? Nanti gagang teleponnya bisa patah"

Seokjin menghentikan tangannya yang memainkan gagang telepon. Dia melirik ke belakang dan mendapati Namjoon sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Tadi teleponnya berdering. Aku sedang menunggunya berdering lagi. Siapa tahu saja tadi itu ibu yang menelepon", jawab Seokjin seraya mengalihkan wajahnya. Dia menghapus air matanya diam-diam. Dia tidak ingin Namjoon melihatnya sedang menangis. Dia adalah anak tertua dirumah ini. Dia tidak boleh terlihat lemah didepan adik-adiknya.

Namjoon mendekat dan ikut duduk di depannya. Namjoon juga sama kacaunya dengan Seokjin. Sesungguhnya mereka semua memang sedang kacau saat ini.

"Kau sedang menangis, ya?".

"Bukan urusanmu", jawab Seokjin acuh. Dia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Namjoon.

.

Namjoon terkekeh pelan. Dia mengusap lengan Seokjin namun kakaknya itu menepisnya. Semua orang sedang sensitive sekarang, Namjoon memakluminya.

"Tidak perlu malu. Kami sudah sering melihatmu menangis dalam drama. Kau tetap tampan, Hyung", hibur Namjoon. Seokjin biasanya suka dipuji seperti itu. Namun sepertinya kali ini tidak berhasil. Seokjin nampak semakin gusar.

"Semua ini karena aku. Seandainya tidak aku hadiahkan tiket itu untuk Ibu dan Pak Han", kesal Seokjin sambil meneteskan air matanya. "Kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi pada Ibu, aku tidak akan pernah memaafkan diriku sendiri!". Kakaknya itu mulai terisak-isak.

Namjoon tidak tega melihatnya meneteskan banyak air mata. Jadi dia mendekati kakaknya itu dan merangkulnya. Dia mengusap lengan Seokjin.

"Ini bukan salahmu, Hyung. Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi didepan kita. Jangan menyesali apapun. Jika Ibu tahu, dia pasti tidak akan suka", ujar Namjoon.

Lalu Seokjin menganguk-angguk setuju dan berusaha mati-matian menahan tangisannya. "Ini menyebalkan!", ujarnya disela isakannya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara Jungkook memanggil mereka, membangunkan yang lainnya. "Hyung! Hyung!", Jungkook terdengar sangat panik. Namjoon dan Seokjin buru-buru berdiri dan menghampiri Jungkook.

"Ada apa, Jungkook?", tanya Namjoon khawatir begitu mereka sudah kembali keruang tengah.

Jungkook mengangkat jarinya, menunjuk berita ditelevisi dengan gemetar. "N-nama Ibu dan Pak Han ada di daftar korban meninggal!", suara Jungkook bergetar saat mengatakannya. Lalu dia kembali menangis untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"Apa?! Tidak!", Kini Hoseok yang menjerit. Dia menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan putus asa. "TIDAK!", katanya lagi.

"Jungkook", dia mendekati Jungkook dan mencengkeram baju adiknya itu. "Ibu tidak meninggal, percayalah pada Hyung", katanya. Tatapan matanya aneh hingga membuat Jungkook ketakutan. Si bungsu menatap pada Namjoon seperti minta tolong.

"Hoseok!", teriak Namjoon. Dia menghampiri mereka dan melepaskan Jungkook dari cengkeraman Hoseok. Hoseok terlihat seperti orang gila saat ini. Meracau dan berkata bahwa Ibu mereka baik-baik saja. Padahal sudah jelas tertulis disana bahwa Ibu mereka dan Pak Han telah menjadi korban meninggal dalam kecelakaan itu.

"Hoseok. Hentikan!"

"Ibu belum mati. Aku bisa merasakannya. Ibuku masih hidup!",

"Hentikan! Hoseok!"

Hoseok menjerit dan mulai menjadi tidak terkendali. Dia terus menjerit dan mengatakan bahwa Ibu mereka masih hidup. Bahkan dia mulai melempari televisinya dengan benda-benda yang ada disekitarnya. Berkata bahwa televisi hanya membohongi mereka saja. Sementara yang lainnya mulai menahan tangan Hoseok agar dia tidak melukai dirinya sendiri.

"Lepaskan aku! Aku akan menuntut mereka karena menyebarkan berita bohong tentang Ibu!".

Namjoon sudah tidak tahan lagi melihat sikap Hoseok. Dia mengangkat satu tangannya dan menampar wajah Hoseok dengan keras hingga membuat saudaranya itu terlempar ke sofa. Membuat yang lainnya terkejut.

"Sudah cukup", kata Namjoon. Nafasnya tercekat karena melihat Hoseok yang tertunduk sambil memegangi bekas tamparannya. Sebenarnya Namjoon sendiri tidak tega, namun harus ada yang menyadarkan Hoseok.

"Berhenti menolak kenyataan. Ibu sudah tidak ada, Hoseok. Kita harus menerimanya", lanjut Namjoon. Hoseok masih diam saja, tapi setetes air mata meluncur menuruni hidungnya dan menetes diatas sofa.

Yang lainnya nampak sedih. Jungkook datang mendekat dan memeluk Hoseok. "Hyung. Tidak perlu seperti ini. Kami juga sama sedihnya denganmu" katanya.

Hoseok mengangkat wajahnya dan sorot matanya berubah menjadi tidak bersahabat. "Diam, Jungkook! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa!", katanya pada Jungkook. Membuat adiknya itu membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Hoseok!", Namjoon berteriak memperingatkannya.

Lalu Hoseok menatap yang lainnya. "Ibu masih hidup. Aku anak Ibu. Aku bisa merasakannya", katanya. Lalu dia bangkit berdiri untuk pergi, namun Namjoon masih sempat menangkap lengannya dan menahannya.

"Jadi maksudmu kami bukan anak Ibu?!", tanya Namjoon.

Hoseok mendengus menatapnya. Dia melepaskan tangan Namjoon dari lengannya dengan kasar. "Entahlah. Pikir saja sendiri!", desisnya. Lalu dia berlari menaiki tangga. Namjoon mengerang kesal.

"Apa Hoseok Hyung marah padaku?", tanya Jungkook sedih.

"Pikiran Hoseok sedang kacau. Jangan dipikirkan", kata Namjoon. Yang lainnya tidak bisa berkata-kata tentang pertengkaran mereka. Kenapa tiba-tiba saja Hoseok tidak seperti Hoseok yang dia kenal? Namjoon memijit keningnya.

Tidak lama kemudian Hoseok turun dengan membawa jaketnya. Dia melewati saudaranya begitu saja dan berjalan menuju pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya Namjoon. Berusaha untuk tidak meninggikan suaranya supaya tidak menyulut emosi Hoseok lagi. Namun Hoseok mengabaikannya. Dia memakai sepatunya lalu membuka pintu. Namun mengerem langkahnya saat mendapati beberapa orang sudah berdiri diluar rumah mereka.

"Apa ini rumah Nyonya Bang Tania?", tanya mereka.

Namjoon berjalan menghampiri untuk menghadapi mereka. Namjoon mengenali salah satunya. Pria itu adalah petugas yang berjanji akan memberitahukan kabar tentang Ibu mereka.

"Ya, benar", jawab Namjoon. Dia menatapi para petugas itu. "Apa kalian membawa kabar tentang Ibu kami?", lanjutnya.

Mereka mengangguk dengan wajah menyesal. Lalu mereka mengeluarkan sebuah kantung lastik dari dalam tas yang mereka bawa dan menyerahkannya pada Namjoon. "Nama kedua orang tua kalian ada dalam daftar penumpang. Kami hanya bisa menemukan ini di antara puing-puing pesawat", kata mereka.

Hoseok merebutnya dari tangan Namjoon dan menatapinya. "Ini dompet dan ponsel Ibu", katanya dengan suara bergetar. Lalu dia melepaskannya begitu saja hingga benda-benda itu terjatuh diatas lantai sebelum dia melesat lari meninggalkan rumah.

Namjoon memungut keduanya. Dia bisa mendengar suara isakan dibalik punggungnya.

"Kami sangat menyesal", kata para petugas itu lagi. Namjoon tidak berdaya untuk menjawab mereka. Dia berlutut didepan pintu dan menangisi kedua benda hangus ditangannya itu.

.

.

Rasanya air mata mereka sudah habis. Mereka menangis terlalu banyak hari ini. Ibu mereka sudah tiada. Mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka tidak bisa mengubah kenyataannya. Mereka harus bisa menerimanya. Semuanya(kecuali Hoseok) duduk diam menatapi ponsel Ibu mereka diatas meja. Tidak ada yang buka suara. Mereka sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing hingga suara dering ponsel Seokjin memecah keheningan.

Dari managernya yang mencarinya karena dia sudah hampir terlambat melakukan jadwalnya. Seokjin menjawabnya dengan ogah-ogahan. Ini pertama kalinya mereka melihat Seokjin tidak bersemangat pergi bekerja.

"Tolong jadwal ulang saja, Hyung. Aku sedang tidak bisa pergi", kaya Seokjin. Namun sepertinya managernya tidak mau tahu karena Seokjin mulai mendesah kesal.

"Aku benar-benar tidak bisa pergi, hyung", ulang Seokjin sambil mengusap wajahnya. Tapi akhirnya dia berkata, "Baiklah", dan memutus sambungan teleponnya.

Dia menghela nafas berat. "Aku harus pergi. Mereka bilang aku harus profesional", katanya.

"Tapi kau baik-baik saja kan, Hyung?", tanya Taehyung.

Seokjin mengangguk lemah. Sebenarnya dia sedang tidak bersemangat untuk melakukan apapun. Tapi dia adalah seorang publik figur sekarang. Tidak akan ada yang peduli dengan apa yang terjadi. Mereka hanya inginkan penampilan yang terbaik darinya.

"Jaga dirimu, Hyung", kata Jungkook. Dia memeluk Seokjin sebentar. "Kau akan kembali hari Rabu, kan?", tanyanya.

Seokjin mengangguk dan menepuk lengan Jungkook. "Maafkan aku, ya. Aku akan segera pulang", kata Seokjin sebelum dia beranjak dari tempatnya.

.

.

Pertengkaran memang sering terjadi dalam persaudaraan. Tapi kali ini Hoseok merasa kesal. Pada saudara-sudaranya, pada pria-pria yang datang itu dan pada dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak tahu mana yang benar. Kenapa Ibunya tidak menelponnya dan memberitahunya bahwa Jepang sangat menyenangkan, mereka menikmati liburannya. Kenapa Ibunya membiarkan dirinya berada dalam ketidak pastian seperti ini. Semua ini sangat menyiksanya.

Hoseok sudah berjalan begitu jauh dari rumah. Kakinya membawanya pada sebuah tempat penuh kenangan masa kecilnya bersama Ibunya. Sebuah kedai kopi dan kue. Tempat itu sudah tidak seperti dulu lagi. Mereka memperbarui cat dan furniturnya sesuai perkembangan jaman. Namun aroma lezat kue yang menguar disana masih sama. Mencium aromanya membuat Hoseok melayang kembali pada kenangan bertahun-tahun yang lalu. Kenangan akan Ayahnya dan Ibunya.

"Selamat datang", sambut wanita yang berdiri dibelakang mesin kasir itu. Hoseok hanya menyambutnya dengan senyuman tipis. Dia menatapi Hoseok lebih dekat lagi. "Sepertinya wajahmu tidak asing. Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya?", tanyanya.

Hoseok tersenyum malu. "Aku pesan _cheese cake_ dan _milkshake strawberry_ , bibi", kata Hoseok.

Lalu wanita itu melebarkan matanya. "Ah! Aku ingat kau. Sudah lama sekali ya", katanya ramah. Dia menatapi Hoseok dari bawah ke atas. "Kau tumbuh dengan sangat baik", lanjutnya.

"Bagaimana kabar Ibumu? Apakah dia masih mengajar di taman kanak-kanak?", tanya wanita itu lagi sambil mencatat pesanan Hoseok.

Hoseok hanya tersenyum saja sebagai jawaban. Wanita itu pasti tidak akan percaya jika Hoseok mengatakan bahwa Ibunya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat itu. Hoseok saja sampai saat ini masih tidak bisa percaya.

.

Meja _outdoor_ , dua meja dari pintu. Hoseok duduk seorang diri disana. Menatapi jalanan yang sepi. Dulu ayahnya membelikannya _cheese_ _c_ _ake_ dan _milkshake straw_ _b_ _erry_ sebelum dia menorehkan luka dihati Hoseok. Hoseok sempat berpikir akan membenci dua menu lezat itu untuk selamanya. Namun Ibunya datang dengan menu yang sama dan menghiburnya dengan kata-katanya yang lembut hingga trauma itu tidak pernah terjadi padanya.

Ibunya sangat baik. Tidak ada Ibu sebaik dia. Wanita yang paling kuat sekaligus yang paling lembut di dunia. Hati Hoseok sakit mengingat senyumannya.

Dia mengistirahatkan kepalanya di atas meja dan menatapi dua menu pesanannya itu. Dia ingin sebentar saja berada ditempat penuh kenangan ini. Bersama bayangan Ayah dan Ibunya yang duduk dikedua sisinya.

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 2**

Jungkook bangun keesokan paginya dan hal pertama yang dia tunggu adalah suara Ibunya yang sedang mengetuk pintu kamarnya. Mencoba membangunkannya untuk segera bersiap pergi ke sekolah. Namun Jungkook harus merasa kecewa saat ingat dimana Ibunya saat ini.

"Aku bangun kesiangan, Ibu", gumamnya setelah dia melihat jam dindingnya. Dia memejamkan mata dan berharap dia bisa diberi kesempatan untuk mendengarkan suara Ibunya barang sekali saja. Beritahu saja Jungkook untuk tidak khawatir karena Ibunya baik-baik saja sekarang.

Jungkook mendesah. Dia tidak bersemangat untuk melakukan apapun. Namun berbaring seharian membuat kepalanya pusing. Jadi dia menyibakkan selimutnya dan beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya. Saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya, Jimin juga baru keluar dari dalam kamarnya dengan pakaian rapi.

"Kau mau kemana, Hyung?", tanya Jungkook.

"Ada yang harus ku kerjakan dikampus", katanya sambil merapikan kerah kemejanya.

"Mana Taehyungie Hyung?", tanya Jungkook seraya berusaha mengitip kedalam pintu kamar mereka yang terbuka.

"Dia pegi semalam dan belum kembali", jawab Jimin. Dia menatapi Jungkook dengan tatapan khawatir. "Kau butuh sesuatu? Kau ingin aku buatkan sarapan?", tanyanya. Jungkook menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Ada Yoongi Hyung dan Namjoon Hyung. Kalau kau butuh sesuatu segera beritahu mereka". Jungkook mengangguk dan Jimin mengacak rambutnya. "Maafkan aku, Jungkook", ujarnya sebelum dia melangkah pergi menuruni tangga. Jungkook memandanginya sampai benar-benar menghilang dan mendengar suara pintu rumah mereka tertutup.

Lalu dia berjalan ke arah kamar Yoongi yang berada paling ujung. Jungkook mengetuknya beberapa kali namun karena tidak ada jawaban akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk mengintip kedalamnya.

Yoongi tidur dimeja kerjanya. Laptopnya terbuka dan layarnya masih menyala. Sepertinya dia tertidur saat sedang menulis. Jungkook tidak ingin membangunkannya jadi dia memutuskan untuk pergi dan menutup pintunya seperti semula.

Lalu dering telepon mereka terdengar Jungkook terkesiap. Sesuatu didalam hatinya merasa senang dan berharap jika itu adalah telepon dari Ibunya. Jadi dia berlari dengan cepat dan bersemangat menuruni tangga. Namun deringnya berhenti saat Jungkook melompati anak tangga terakhir. Jungkook kecewa.

Namun tidak lama karena telepon itu kembali berdering. Kali ini Jungkook berlari cepat menghampirinya. " _Yeoboseyo_ ", sapa Jungkook dengan semangat.

" _Jungkook! Kau tidak menjawab panggilan di ponselmu_ ", Jungkook terdiam. Dia mengenali suara itu. Ternyata teman sekolahnya yang menelepon.

"Maaf. Aku tidak mendengar ada panggilan", jawab Jungkook. Dia mengusap wajahnya frustasi. Hatinya kecewa sekali, telepon itu bukan dari Ibunya.

" _Lee Sonsaengnim mencarimu. Kau tidak pergi ke sekolah?_ "

Jungkook memejamkan matanya, merutuki dirinya yang pelupa. Dia sudah berjanji pada gurunya untuk mengembalikan sebuah buku hari ini.

"Aku bangun kesiangan. Apakah masih sempat?", tanya Jungkook. Disana temannya terdengar sedang bicara dengan seseorang sebelum dia menjawab Jungkook.

" _Lee Sonsaengnim bilang akan mengijinkanmu masuk. Buku itu sangat dibutuhkan hari ini, Jungkook_ "

"Iya, baiklah. Aku akan segera berangkat. Katakan pada _Sonsaengnim_ aku minta maaf karena terlambat".

Setelah menutup teleponnya, Jungkook segera melesat lari menuju kamarnya untuk bersiap. Dia sedang tidak bersemangat pergi. Namun dia sudah berjanji pada gurunya untuk datang. Jungkook tidak punya pilihan lain.

.

.

Jungkook segera pergi begitu sekolahnya selesai. Dia tidak segera kembali ke rumahnya, melainkan pergi ke toko Ibunya. Toko itu tertutup dan terkunci rapat. Kuncinya ada ditangan Jungkook sekarang. Jungkook menatapinya dengan hati sesak karena teringat pada Ibunya lagi.

Setiap hari sepulang sekolah, Jungkook selalu datang ke toko Ibunya. Makan siang bersama dengan Ibunya dan membantu ibunya melayani pembeli. Jungkook sangat menyayangi Ibunya.

Semenjak kakak-kakaknya sibuk dengan urusan mereka. Jungkook hanya tinggal berdua saja dengan Ibunya dan hal itu membuat Jungkook semakin lengket pada Ibunya. Dan sekarang terasa asing saat tidak ada senyuman dan pelukan Ibunya menyambutnya datang ke toko itu.

Jungkook membuka kuncinya tanpa berniat membuka toko Ibunya. Begitu dia masuk, dia kembali menutup rapat pintunya.

Dia berdiri ditengah-tengah ruangan penuh guci itu. Memeriksa sekelilingnya. Tempat itu masih sama seperti saat ia ditinggalkan. Rapi dan tidak kurang satu pun. Jungkook hafal sekali letak-letaknya. Dan saat dia melihat meja Ibunya, dia kembali termenung sedih.

Jungkook mendekati meja itu. Hatinya sesak seketika saat melihat tulisan tangan Ibunya yang ada di kertas-kertas nota yang ditumpuk rapi. Ibunya selalu membuat mejanya rapi dan teratur. Dia tidak akan suka jika tempat kerjanya tidak terorganisir dengan benar.

Diatas meja Ibunya juga terdapat foto ketujuh anak-anaknya yang dibingkai dengan sangat indah. Ibunya bilang jika dia selalu merindukan anak-anaknya, termasuk Jungkook yang setiap hari selalu bersamanya. Dia memang seorang Ibu yang adil dan penuh kasih sayang. Jungkook sangat merindukan Ibunya.

Jungkook duduk dikursi Ibunya. Dia akan duduk disana sampai dia merasa cukup.

.

.

"Aku pulang", ucap Jungkook.

Jungkook kembali ke rumah saat senja sudah hampir habis. Dia tidak ingin membuat kakak-kakaknya khawatir menunggunya. Saat dia melepas sepatunya dan hendak meletakkannya di rak sepatu. Dia justru tidak mendapati ada satu pun sepatu kakak-kakaknya disana. Dahinya berkerut bingung.

"Hyung?!", panggilnya.

Dia berjalan masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang sepi dengan lampu yang menyala. Tidak ada siapapun yang menyambutnya. Kecuali tudung saji yang tumben sekali ada di atas meja makan. Hanya Ibu mereka saja yang biasa menutupi makanan di meja dengan tudung saji.

Jungkook membukanya dan mendapati ada makanan dan secarik surat yang diselipkan dibawah gelas berisi susu.

 _ **Untuk Jungkook.**_

 _ **Aku memasak semampuku. Maaf**_ __ _ **Hyung harus pergi karena kepentingan mendadak. Kunci pintunya da**_ _ **n**_ _ **habiskan makan malammu.**_

 _ **Yoongi.**_

Jungkook menghela nafasnya. Dia menyentuh piring makan malamnya yang masih hangat. Itu berarti Yoongi belum lama pergi. Yaa, mau bagaimana lagi. Mereka sudah dewasa dan punya urusan masing-masing. Jungkook tidak boleh egois, kan?

.

 _ **Hyung, apa kalian sedang sibuk?**_

Jungkook mengirim pesan pada chat group mereka. Dia merasa bosan dirumah. Bahkan bermain game saja dia sedang tidak ingin. Padahal sebelumnya dia bisa menghabiskan malamnya untuk bermain game di komputer. Tapi saat ini dia hanya sedang ingin bersama dengan kakak-kakaknya. Bahkan mengobrol melalui pesan saja sudah cukup untuk Jungkook. Namun menit demi menit menunggu, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membaca pesannya.

.

.

Jimin sedang berjalan menuju rumahnya. Hari ini sangat sibuk dan melelahkan. Setidaknya dia bisa melupakan kesedihannya untuk sejenak. Tapi hal itu juga membuatnya jadi tidak bisa bertemu dengan Taehyung. Entah kemana saudaranya itu. Jimin belum melihatnya sejak kemarin malam.

Dia meraih ponselnya dan mencoba untuk menelepon Taehyung. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Mungkin dia juga sedang sibuk dengan kuliahnya. Jimin dan Taehyung mengambil kelas yang berbeda. Mereka juga hanya bertemu sesekali saja. Tidak seintens dulu.

Akhirnya Jimin sampai di rumahnya. Dia melepas sepatunya dan meletakkannya di rak sepatu. Di samping sepatu milik Jungkook. Satu-satunya yang mengisi rak itu. Dahi Jimin berkerut.

"Apa dia sendirian dirumah?", gumamnya.

Dia segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari Jungkook. Dia mendatangi semua ruangan. Di kamar Ibu mereka lalu pergi ke dapur dan mendapati wastafel mereka terisi dengan peralatan makan yang kotor. Lalu dia beralih menaiki tangga untuk pergi ke kamar Jungkook.

"Jungkook?", Jimin mengetuk pintu kamar adiknya itu sekali sebelum dia membuka pintunya.

Jungkook sedang tidur. Dia mendengkur. Pantas dia tidak mendengar panggilan Jimin. Adiknya yang malang. Dia pasti kesepian dirumah seorang diri.

Jimin tidak ingin mengganggu tidurnya. Jadi dia menutup pintunya kembali. Dan tidak sengaja punggungnya menabrak sesuatu. Jimin berbalik dan mendapati Yoongi sudah berdiri di belakangnya, membuatnya memekik terkejut seperti anak perempuan.

"Kau mengejutkanku!", desisnya sambil memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang.

Yoongi tersenyum gemas padanya. "Apa Jungkook sedang tidur?", tanyanya. Jimin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kau sudah makan?", tanya Yoongi lagi. Kali ini Jimin menggeleng. Ini bukan mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan. Dia memang belum makan sejak siang tadi.

"Aku juga. Ayo kita buat sesuatu". Yoongi menarik tangannya dan mengajaknya turun kembali ke dapur.

.

Yoongi pandai memasak. Dia pernah memasak untuk Jimin saat Jimin berkunjung ke flatnya. Yoongi terlihat seribu kali lebih mempesona saat dia sedang memasak.

"Apa yang kupikirkan?", gumam Jimin. Tidak seharusnya dia memikirkan itu saat dia sedang bersedih karena kepergian Ibu mereka.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu?", tanya Yoongi yang sedang berkutat dengan spatula dan pancinya.

"T-tidak. Tidak ada", jawab Jimin.

Yoongi terkekeh. Lalu kakaknya itu datang dan meletakkan dua piring pasta buatannya diatas meja. Aromanya sangat lezat namun membuat Jimim teringat kembali pada Ibunya.

"Dulu Ibu pernah mencoba membuat pasta. Namun selalu gagal", ceritanya. Dia menatap Yoongi. Kakaknya itu nampak menyesal. Jimin jadi merasa tidak enak hati.

"Maaf", ujar Jimin buru-buru. Dia meraih garpu dan mulai mencicipinya. Masakan buatan Yoongi selalu enak. "Kau pandai memasak, Hyung", pujinya. Namun Yoongi tidak terkesan. Dia masih menatapi Jimin dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Maaf aku membuatmu sedih lagi", katanya.

"Tidak. Tidak. Sama sekali tidak, Hyung"

Yoongi tersenyum tipis. Lalu dia ikut mengambil garpu dan mulai makan. Tidak ada obrolan setelahnya. Jimin mendesah kecewa. Hubungannya dengan Yoongi selalu berakhir canggung. Itulah mengapa tidak mudah menjadi dekat dengan kakaknya itu. Menyebalkan sekali.

.

.

Seokjin memasuki apartemennya. Dia sengaja tidak menyalakan lampunya karena seharian ini dia sudah disorot dengan banyak lampu. Rasanya melelahkan. Lampu-lampu itu seolah menyerap tenaganya dan para staf memaksanya untuk terus tersenyum pada kamera sementara dia masih ingin menangisi kepergian ibunya yang mendadak.

Seokjin memejamkan matanya sembari mengistirahatkan dirinya, bersandar di sofa. Dia kembali pada kenangannya saat dia berusia dua belas tahun. Saat Ibunya menemukannya sedang menangis seorang diri di ayunan. Teman-teman Seokjin menjauhinya dan tidak mau lagi berteman dengannya hanya karena Seokjin tidak punya uang untuk mentraktir mereka lagi. Saat itu Ibunya memeluknya dengan erat dan berkata bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Bahwa Seokjin akan mendapatkan teman-teman yang lebih baik dari mereka. Senyuman Ibunya yang tulus itulah yang membuatnya percaya dan yakin untuk ikut pulang bersama Ibunya.

Seokjin menyesal. Seandainya tidak dia berikan tiket itu, mungkin saat ini Ibunya sedang memeluknya dan berkata bahwa dia sangat menyayangi Seokjin. Seokjin mulai menangis keras seorang diri di dalam kegelapan.

"Ibu…..maafkan aku…"

.

"Ayo cepat pergi! Kami sudah mau tutup"

Hoseok mendesah malas. Dia menopang dagunya diatas meja dan mengibaskan tangannya pada wanita itu. "Tutup saja. Biarkan aku disini. Aku kan duduk di luar", kata Hoseok.

Wanita itu menggeram marah. "Dia mulai lagi! Kalau tahu begini aku tidak ingin kau kembali kesini!", teriaknya kesal.

"Bibi. Jangan bersikap seolah aku tidak sanggup duduk kedinginan dan kelaparan disini selama berhari-hari. Aku sedang menunggu Ibuku"

Wanita itu terdiam dan berdecak kesal. "Terserah kau saja!", katanya. Lalu dia mengunci pintu tokonya dan berjalan pergi sambil mengomel.

Hoseok diam termenung. Dia menatap pada bangku kosong disampingnya. Saat itu Ibunya membelikannya _cheese cake_ dan _milkshake strawberry_. Dia membiarkan Hoseok menikmati makanannya sementara dia menyisir rambutnya. Hoseok memejamkan matanya dan mencoba mengingat bagaimana rasanya saat itu. Dia merindukan belaian tangan Ibunya.

Angin malam ini begitu dingin. Hoseok mengeratkan jaketnya lalu menelungkup diatas meja. Dia mulai menitikkan air mata. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang akan memastikannya agar tetap hangat setiap malam.

"Ibu…"

.

Yoongi memejamkan matanya saat angin berhembus menerpa wajahnya. Rasanya sangat dingin. Ibunya selalu memberinya susu coklat hangat setiap malam agar Yoongi bisa tidur dengan nyenyak dan bermimpi indah.

Saat itu hanya Ibunya saja yang bisa membuat Yoongi percaya, saat dia bilang dia menyayangi Yoongi. Sosoknya tidak akan tergantikan. Ibunya selalu ada disampingnya saat Yoongi mulai goyah. Wanita itu selalu menguatkannya kembali dan memintanya untuk bertanya pada hatinya sebelum Yoongi mengambil langkah. Apakah itu yang terbaik? Bukan hanya untuk Yoongi tapi untuk orang yang lain juga.

"Jangan menangis, Yoongi. Ibu tidak akan suka", gumamnya walaupun dia ingin sekali menangis. Dia menahan air matanya. Lalu dia kembali menatapi langit malam tanpa bintang.

.

Saat kecil Jimin sangat cengeng. Dia mudah sekali menangis karena hal-hal sepele. Jimin juga sering ketakutan dimalam hari. Dia tidak bisa tidur. Tapi Ibunya selalu datang dan memeluknya. Menemaninya sampai dia benar-benar tertidur. Kadang-kadang sambil menyenandungkan lagu pengantar tidur. Suara Ibunya sangat merdu saat bernyanyi. Menenangkan hatinya yang ketakutan.

Dan sepertinya Jimin masih cengeng. Dia menangis sambil berbaring memeluk selimutnya dan bersenandung lagu pengantar tidur yang biasa Ibunya nyanyikan untuknya saat kecil dengan suara pilu.

.

Bagi Namjoon, Ibunya adalah orang paling berjasa dalam hidupnya bahkan melebihi neneknya yang paling dia sayangi. Seandainya Namjoon tidak menjadi anak Ibunya, mungkin Namjoon tidak akan tumbuh sebaik ini. Mungkin saja dia akan berakhir menjadi gelandangan, atau tinggal dipanti asuhan, atau mungkin jadi anak seorang konglomerat yang selalu sibuk bekerja hingga membuatnya menjadi anak yang haus kasih sayang.

Tapi Ibunya sangat pas untuknya. Tidak kaya, tapi tidak miskin. Sangat lembut tapi menakutkan saat sedang marah. Dan yang terpenting, Ibunya penuh kasih sayang. Walaupun terkadang bertingkah konyol. Ibunya yang terbaik.

Namjoon menghapus air matanya yang menetes. Dia memakai _headset_ nya dan mulai berkutat dengan nada-nada yang dia buat sendiri, sementara hatinya sedih memikirkan ibunya.

.

Taehyung menenggak minumannya yang kesekian. Bartender sampai menggeleng tidak habis pikir. Taehyung tidak mau ambil pusing. Toh dia akan membayar semua minuman itu. Taehyung sedang sedih dan terpukul saat ini. Dia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghilangkan rasa sakit didalam hatinya itu. Sampai kakinya membawanya kedalam tempat ini.

Suaranya sangat bising. Karena mereka memainkan musik dengan keras dan banyak orang sedang menari disana. Tapi Taehyung tidak bisa ikut bersenang-senang bersama mereka. Taheyung seperti berada didalam sebuah ruang kesedihan dimana hanya dia sendiri yang bisa merasakan itu.

Ibunya dalah malaikat. Dia selalu merawat Taehyung dengan sabar saat sedang sakit. Walaupun Taehyung adalah anaknya yang paling berandalan dan merepotkan. Mungkin, jika Taehyung minum banyak, Ibunya akan datang dan menghilangkan rasa sakit dikepalanya ini.

"Ibu…", Mata Taehyung sedikit tertutup. Dia sudah tidak sanggup menegakkan kepalanya lagi. "..aku mohon pulanglah, Ibu", gumamnya. Dia menitikkan air mata sebelum matanya terpejam, kepalanya jatuh terantuk meja dan dia tidak sadarkan diri.

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 2**

Jungkook terbangun dan tidak mendapati siapapun ada dirumah. Hanya Yoongi yang lagi-lagi meninggalkan sarapan dan secarik surat untuknya .

 _ **Untuk Jungkook.**_

 _ **Maaf, aku ada urusan penting. Jangan lupa kunci pintunya dan habiskan sarapanmu.**_

 _ **Yoongi.**_

Bunyi suratnya sama. Jungkook menghela nafasnya dan duduk lemas dimeja makan.

"Ibu… Aku kesepian".

 **TBC**

 **If you like my story, follow and favorite, give review and share ^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**By: Xylia Park**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 2**

 **CHAPTER 3**

 **.**

Hidup dan mati seseorang sudah ditentukan. Bahkan jika bersembunyi ditempat paling sulit ditemukan sekalipun, saat hari itu tiba kita tetap tidak terhindarkan. Orang-orang baik tidak takut menghadapi kematian karena mereka yakin mereka sudah melakukan hal yang benar semasa hidupnya. Mereka akan berbesar hati menerima dan mati dengan damai. Namun akan ada banyak orang yang ditinggalkan, merasa kehilangan dan menangisi kepergiannya.

.

" _Cut_!"

Seokjin menghela nafasnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Sang sutradara membanting topi kesayangannya ke tanah dan mulai marah-marah lagi karena tidak puas dengan sang aktor. Seokjin harus mengulangi adegan yang sama dan itu sudah yang ke tiga puluh kalinya. Asal tahu saja, Seokjin juga merasa sangat lelah.

"Ada apa denganmu?! Apa sulitnya melakukan itu? Kau bilang kau profesional blablabla!"

Seokjin tidak ingin dengarkan apa katanya. Walaupun sutradaranya mengamuk dan menunjuk tepat pada wajahnya bahkan mengancam untuk menggantinya dengan aktor lain sekalipun. Seokjin tidak peduli.

"Bereskan semua. Kita lanjutkan besok!", teriak sutradara dan mereka mulai bubar.

 _Manager_ Seokjin datang tergopoh-gopoh dengan membawa mantel milik Seokjin dan sebotol air. Seokjin menatapnya dengan kesal. "Kau yang memaksaku. Aku sudah bilang untuk memberiku libur selama beberapa hari tapi kau menolaknya, Hyung", kata Seokjin. Pria itu memakaikan mantel Seokjin karena udara malam ini sangat dingin.

"Jika alasannya karena kau ingin pulang ke rumah Ibumu, kau tidak bisa", jawab _manager_ nya seraya memberi Seokjin sebotol air putih.

Seokjin terdiam. Sebenarnya ini bukan salah siapa-siapa. Sebenarnya ini semua salah Seokjin. Dia sendiri yang tidak sanggup untuk mengatakan apa alasan dia ingin mengambil libur beberapa hari. Karena dia merasa bahwa dialah penyebab kematian Ibunya. Sejujurnya Seokjin ketakutan.

Sejak hari itu Seokjin menjadi tidak fokus bekerja. Dia berakting dengan terpaksa sehingga membuat sutradaranya tidak puas dan harus mengulangi adegannya sampai puluhan kali. Seokjin hanya sedang tidak ingin melakukan apapun. Seokjin hanya ingin pulang ke rumah dan bersama dengan saudara-saudaranya.

.

Taehyung berjalan terhuyung di antara orang-orang yang menari. Dia membiarkan tubuhnya terpental kesana-kemari saat bertubrukan dengan mereka.

Menyedihkan. Bermalam-malam menunggu, ternyata Ibunya sama sekali tidak datang menjemputnya. Taehyung ingin Ibunya datang dan berkata bahwa dirinya akan baik-baik saja karena ibu akan merawatnya. Tapi semua itu hanyalah keinginan yang tidak akan pernah tercapai. Di satu sisi Taehyung sadar bahwa Ibunya sudah pergi namun disisi lainnya Taehyung masih tidak bisa menerimanya. Rasa kehilangan itu begitu dalam. Taehyung masih tidak percaya Ibunya pergi secepat ini.

"Hey! Kau!".

Seseorang menarik bahunya dan memutar tubuhnya menghadap ke belakang. Seorang pria. Taehyung tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas siapa dia, tapi Taehyung bisa merasakan jika pria itu sedang marah.

Taehyung tidak menyahut. Dia melepaskan tangan si pria yang masih menyentuh bahunya itu lalu kembali berbalik dan berjalan pergi. Namun rupanya si pria itu tidak terima dengan sikap Taehyung.

"Hey!", Pria itu menariknya kembali, kali ini lebih kuat karena Taehyung sampai terhuyung kedepan dan menabrak orang-orang didepannya.

"Lepaskan aku!", kata Taehyung sambil menyingkirkan tangan-tangan yang mencoba membantunya berdiri.

Pria itu datang lagi dan mencengkeram kerah kemeja Taehyung hingga tubuhnya sedikit melayang dari atas lantai dansa.

"Kau menabrak kekasihku dan membuat pakaiannya basah ketumpahan minuman. Minta maaf padanya sekarang juga!", kata pria itu. Tangannya terulur menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis berambut panjang dan perpakaian minim berwarna nerah. Cantik dan _sexy_.

Taehyung memicingkan matanya untuk mencoba melihat, lalu kemudian bersiul kagum. "Si manis itu tidak mungkin pacarmu", katanya. Taehyung melambai genit pada gadis itu dan berkata, "Hai, sayang. Mau minum bersamaku?", hingga membuat pria itu menggeram marah. Dia melayangkan tinjunya pada wajah Taehyung.

Taehyung tersungkur kembali. Pipinya terasa perih namun dia mengangkat senyuman miring. "Kau mau bertarung? Baiklah", gumam Taehyung dan dia berdiri lalu balik menyerang pria itu.

.

"Jimin"

"Jimin!"

Jimin melompat keluar dari lamunannya dan menatap teman-teman kelompok kerjanya yang sedang menatapnya keheranan.

"Apa kau mendengarkan kami?", tanya mereka.

Jimin tadi sedang sibuk memikirkan Ibunya dan saudara-saudaranya. Jimin merindukan mereka semua. Sudah berhari-hari dia tidak bertemu dengan mereka. Jimin sampai tidak bisa fokus pada kegiatannya di kampus.

"Maafkan aku", gumamnya dan teman-temannya mulai mengomel padanya dan dia tidak bisa membela diri. Sungguh dia sedang tidak fokus. Saat ini yang ada didalam kepalanya hanya saudara-saudaranya saja.

"Apa aku boleh pulang duluan?", tanya Jimin.

"Kau hanya melamun dari tadi dan sekarang kau ingin pulang duluan?", tanya mereka dengan kesal. _Well_ , benar. Sejak tadi hanya mereka saja yang berpikir dan mengerjakan tugasnya, sementara Jimin hanya diam melamun. Tapi jika diijinkan pulang sekarang maka Jimin berjanji akan fokus untuk mengerjakan semua tugas mereka besok.

Lalu tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Taehyung meneleponnya. Hanya membaca namanya saja membuat semangat Jimin bagaikan dipompa kembali. Tanpa perlu pikir panjang dia menerima teleponnya.

"Taheyung-ah!", panggilnya senang. Dia tersenyum lebar hingga pipinya terasa tertarik.

" _Yeoboseyo. Apakah kau teman_ _Taehyung_?"

Dahi Jimin berkerut bingung karena dia mendengar suara orang lain disana. "Siapa ini?", tanyanya.

" _Aku bartender_ _S_ _tar_ _B_ _ar. Anak ini berkelahi d_ _an_ _merusak barang-barang di_ _s_ _ini._ _Aku berbaik hati tidak memanggil polisi karena dia langganan kami._ _Datanglah_ _dan cepat bawa dia perg_ _i_ _._ "

Jimin mendelik. Tanpa pikir panjang dia segera menyambar jaket dan tasnya lalu berlari meninggalkan teman-teman kelompoknya yang memanggil-manggil namanya.

.

Jungkook berdiri sendirian ditengah-tengah rumahnya. Suasananya begitu sepi. Sudah hampir seminggu dia tidak bertemu dengan kakak-kakaknya. Sebelum pergi Ibunya bilang jika dia tidak akan kesepian. Tapi nyatanya mereka semua meninggalkannya sendirian. Mereka pergi satu per satu dan tidak kembali sampai sekarang.

Mungkin saat itu memang Yoongi masih ada dirumah. Tapi Jungkook tidak pernah bertemu secara langsung dengannya. Yoongi hanya meniggalkan makanan dan secarik surat yang sama untuk Jungkook setiap harinya. Hingga suatu hari Jungkook merasa jenuh diperlakukan seperti itu. Dia menolak masakan Yoongi dan berharap kakaknya itu menemuinya dan menghidangkan masakannya secara langsung didepan Jungkook. Namun itu tidak pernah terjadi. Jungkook melakukannya hingga beberapa kali, dia tidak menyentuh makanan dari Yoongi sama sekali. Sejak saat itu Yoongi jadi benar-benar berhenti membuatkannya masakan dan tidak pernah muncul lagi dirumah.

Jungkook merasa kesal dan kecewa. Jika kakak-kakaknya itu sungguh peduli padanya, seharusnya mereka datang menemuinya. Bukan makanan tapi kehadiran mereka lah yang Jungkook tunggu.

 **Hyung** **,** **kapan kalian pulang? Aku sendirian dirumah.**

Jungkook mencoba mengirimi mereka pesan. Namun lagi-lagi tidak ada respon dari kakak-kakaknya. Mereka bahkan tidak membaca pesan darinya hingga berjam-jam kemudian.

Jungkook menghela nafas kecewa. Lagi dan lagi dia harus melewati malam ini sendirian dirumah.

.

.

Jungkook memeriksa setiap lemari di dapur. Sudah beberapa hari ini Jungkook hanya makan _snack_ saja. Kini dia merasa lapar. Tidak ada apapun didalam lemari pendingin selain air putih. Mereka punya beras. Tapi Jungkook tidak tahu cara menanak nasi.

Jungkook terus mencari. Meraba-raba kedalam lemari hingga dia berhasil menyentuh sesuatu yang familiar. Dia menariknya keluar dan benar saja, dia mendapatkan sebungkus ramen instan spesial ukuran jumbo yang berada di paling ujung lemari. Mungkin itu punya Taehyung atau Jimin. Cuma mereka berdua yang suka menyembunyikan makanan lezat dan tidak mau berbagi dengan Jungkook. Dasar!

Hanya itu yang ada dilemari, masa bodoh jika Taehyung dan Jimin marah padanya saat pulang nanti. Jungkook akan merebus ramennya sekarang juga. Seandainya dia makan saja makanan dari Yoongi saat itu, pasti dia tidak akan kelaparan seperti ini. Jungkook jadi merasa agak menyesal.

Jungkook mengisi panci dengan air lalu meletakkannya di atas kompor. Setelah itu dia memutar tombol nyala apinya. Namun api tidak kunjung muncul.

"Eung? Kenapa tidak menyala?", gumamnya.

Jungkook mencoba memutarnya lagi beberapa kali. Namun api tetap tidak mau muncul. Dia yakin sekali dia sudah melakukannya dengan benar. Jungkook pernah lihat Ibunya memutar tombolnya seperti itu dan seketika apinya menyala.

"Argh! Menyebalkan!", Jungkook berdecak jengkel. Dia meleparkan ramen instan itu ke atas meja dengan kecewa. Jungkook merasa tidak berguna. Menyalakan kompor saja tidak bisa.

Dia duduk dikursi dengan sedih. "Ibu….aku payah sekali", gumamnya.

.

Akhirnya Jungkook memutuskan pergi ke _mini_ _market_ untuk beli sesuatu yang bisa membuat perutnya kenyang. Letaknya ada diujung jalan raya. Jungkook harus berjalan lumayan jauh ke sana.

Berjalan seorang diri dimalam hari yang sepi ini membuat Jungkook teringat kembali pada Ibunya dan kali ini dia juga memikirkan Hoseok. Dia khawatir kalau kakaknya itu sangat marah padanya hingga dia pergi meninggalkan rumah. Mungkin saja semua kakak-kakaknya pergi dari rumah karena Jungkook yang merepotkan.

"Aku adalah adik yang buruk! Benar-benar payah!", gumamnya. Kakinya menendang kerikil di tanah dengan keras untuk melampiaskan rasa kesalnya pada diri sendiri.

Mungkin Jungkook terlalu banyak berpikir hingga dia tidak sadar kalau dia sedang menyeberang tanpa melihat dan sebuah mobil hampir saja menabraknya jika saja mereka tidak membunyikan klakson dan menyadarkan Jungkook dari lamunannya.

Jungkook terkejut sekali sampai-sampai dia lemas dan jatuh duduk di jalanan. Dia menatapi bemper mobil itu yang perlahan-lahan berhenti di depan wajahnya dengan mata membulat ngeri dan nafas memburu.

.

"Bukankah itu Jungkook adikmu?"

Seokjin menurunkan ponsel dari depan wajahnya. Dia kaget mendengar nama Jungkook disebut oleh _manager_ nya setelah supir mereka mengerem mendadak dan membunyikan klakson.

Seokjin membulatkan matanya saat dia benar-benar melihat Jungkook diluar sana. "Lagi?!", pekiknya. Dulu dia juga pernah hampir menabrak Jungkook dengan mobilnya.

"Apa dia tidak tahu caranya menyeberang?", tanyanya entah pada siapa seraya membuka pintu mobilnya. Seokjin melompat turun dari mobil untuk menghampiri adiknya itu.

"Jungkook?! Jungkook! Kau tidak apa-apa? Apa kami menabrakmu?", tanyanya. Dia memeriksa tubuh Jungkook dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kakinya untuk memastikan bahwa adiknya itu tidak terluka.

Jungkook diam saja dan menatapinya. Dia tidak menjawab pertanyaan Seokjin, mungkin karena masih terkejut. Tapi pipinya memerah dan dia tersenyum senang.

"Hyung", katanya. Dia memeluk Seokjin erat-erat sampai Seokjin merasa sesak nafas. Itu bukan masalah. Seokjin lega adiknya itu tidak apa-apa.

"Kau tidak apa-apa, kan?", tanya Seokjin saat pelukan mereka terlepas. Jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawaban. "Ayo masuk ke mobil. Diluar dingin sekali", kata Seokjin lagi. Dia membantu Jungkook berdiri dan menuntun si bungsu masuk kedalam mobilnya.

"Hyung, aku senang sekali bertemu denganmu", kata Jungkook saat mereka sudah menutup pintu dan mobil sudah kembali melaju. Dia menggenggam tangan Seokjin dan tangannya itu terasa dingin sekali.

"Kau dingin sekali", kata Seokjin. Dia mengeluarkan sepasang sarung tangannya yang tadi dia simpan didalam tas bawaannya. "Jangan sampai kedinginan. Nanti kau bisa sakit", kata Seokjin seraya memakaikan sarung tangan itu pada tangan Jungkook.

"Apa kau akan pulang ke rumah?", tanya adiknya. Matanya berbinar bahagia. Seokjin merasa bersalah, karena sebenarnya dia bukan hendak pulang kerumah Ibunya. Dia hanya melewati jalan itu untuk pergi ke kantor agencynya.

"Maafkan aku, Jungkook. Aku masih ada banyak jadwal", jawab Seokjin penuh sesal. Dan senyuman Jungkook perlahan-lahan memudar. Adiknya itu nampak kecewa.

"Aku sendirian dirumah, Hyung. Aku lapar. Aku ingin buat ramen. Tapi aku tidak tahu cara menyalakan kompor", kata Jungkook. Dia nampak sedih.

Seokjin menepuk lembut kepala adiknya yang malang itu. "Kau ikut ke tempatku saja. Aku akan buatkan sesuatu untukmu", ajak Seokjin.

Jungkook menggeleng. "Tidak perlu", tolaknya. Wajahnya terlihat tidak senang. Jungkook menghela nafasnya sebelum berkata pada supir pribadi Seokjin, "Paman, tolong berhenti di minimarket diujung jalan". Lalu dia tidak buka suara selama perjalanan mereka.

Jungkook membuka sarung tangan yang Seokjin pakaikan padanya dan meletakkannya diatas pangkuan Seokjin dan lebih memilih menghangatkan tangannya ke dalam saku jaketnya sendiri.

Lalu mobil mereka berhenti didepan minimarket itu, sesuai dengan keinginan Jungkook. Adiknya itu sudah membuka pintunya dan Seokjin tidak punya kata-kata untuk membujuk Jungkook.

"Jungkook-"

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, Hyung", sela Jungkook sebelum dia menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan masuk ke dalam minimarket itu.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya. Jungkook bahkan tidak menatapnya tadi. Adiknya itu pasti kecewa sekali padanya. Mau bilang apa lagi, Seokjin sangat menyesal.

.

.

Jungkook memasukkan semua yang dia inginkan ke dalam keranjang belanja. Dia merasa kesal karena kakak sulungnya tidak mau pulang bersamanya. Iya. Jungkook tahu mereka sibuk. Tapi apa tidak ada waktu sebentar saja untuk pulang. Itu kan rumah mereka juga. Jungkook tersiksa disana sendirian. Di rumah itu dia terus teringat pada Ibunya. Dia butuh teman.

Jungkook mengela nafas. Dia menatapi dua keranjang belanja yang dia bawa. Keduanya sudah terisi penuh. Sepertinya dia kalap karena terlalu kesal. Kalau Ibunya tahu dia menghambur-hamburkan uang seperti ini, Ibunya pasti tidak akan suka.

"Maafkan aku, Ibu. Aku membutuhkan semua ini. Aku janji tidak akan boros lagi", kata Jungkook sedih. Lalu ia membawa kedua keranjang berat itu untuk dibayar.

Saat belanjaannya sedang dihitung, Jungkook melihat ada banyak botol minuman beralkohol tertata di rak, dibelakang lelaki kasir itu. Teman-temannya bilang, sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiran akan hilang jika minum yang seperti itu. Jungkook sedang memikirkan banyak hal sekarang. Mungkin tidak apa-apa kalau dia beli satu botol saja.

"Aku ingin beli minuman itu juga", kata Jungkook pada kasirnya.

Lelaki kasir itu menatapinya dari atas ke bawah dengan curiga. "Membeli minuman itu harus dengan menunjukkan kartu pengenal", katanya.

Jungkook tidak tahu soal itu. Dia tidak punya kartu pengenal. Usianya baru akan legal tahun depan. "Aku punya kartu pelajar", jawab Jungkook.

"Kami tidak menjualnya pada pelajar", jawab lelaki kasir itu dengan ketus.

Jungkook menghela nafas kecewa. Lalu dia berkata lagi. "Ya sudah. Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga ragu-ragu untuk membelinya".

"Bagus", sahut lelaki itu. Jungkook mencebik. Lelaki itu ketus sekali padanya. Tapi itu bagus, secara tidak langsung dia sudah melindungi Jungkook.

"Apa kau tinggal bersama Ibumu?", tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba dan sepertinya lelaki itu agak terganggu.

"Tidak. Aku menyewa sebuah flat", katanya acuh. Tapi Jungkook justru merasa seperti menemukan hal yang berharga. Matanya melebar senang dan senyumannya terangkat lagi.

"Itu bagus! Kau pasti tahu caranya menyalakan kompor", lanjut Jungkook.

.

.

Hoseok akhirnya pergi dari kedai kopi dan kue itu. Hoseok merasa tidak enak hati karena mereka terus marah padanya dan menyuruhnya pergi.

Mungkin sudah waktunya Hoseok harus merelakan kepergian Ibunya. Dia tidak boleh terpuruk terus menerus. Hoseok punya kehidupan dan dia harus bertahan demi Ibunya atau semua pengorbanan yang telah Ibunya lakukan untuknya selama ini akan sia-sia.

Hoseok berjalan kembali dan dia berakhir berdiri di depan sebuah rumah yang berada tidak jauh dari kedai kue itu. Rumah lama mereka. Ada rasa sedih didalam hati Hoseok saat tahu rumah itu sudah dihuni oleh pemilik barunya. Di rumah itu Hoseok melewati masa kecilnya, bersama Ibu dan neneknya. Hoseok ingat, dulu dia sering menemani neneknya menyiram taman bunga sambil mengajak main Jungkook bayi.

Ah, Jungkook. Sedang apa dia, ya?

Hoseok meraih ponsel dari dalam sakunya. Dia mengaktifkan kembali benda utu setelah berhari-hari dia matikan. Karena dia ingin merenung dan menenangkan dirinya dari rasa sedih. Dia tidak ingin menerima gangguan dari telepon atau pesan.

Dia menatap rumah lamanya sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia melangkah pergi.

Sambil berjalan, dia memeriksa ponslenya. Ada banyak pesan group dan sebuah pesan suara dari Namjoon.

Hoseok menghela nafasnya. Dia rindu sekali pada Namjoon. Hoseok menyesal karena ada pertengkaran diantara mereka sebelum mereka berpisah.

Hoseok menekan pesan suara itu dan mendengarkannya.

" _Hoseok-ah. Dimana_ _pun kau berada_ _,_ _aku ha_ _r_ _ap kau baik-baik saja. Maafkan a_ _ku_ _. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Aku tidak bermaksud menyakiti_ _m_ _u. Aku menyayangimu. (berdehem) Aku ada di studio, ku harap kau mau datang_ "

Hoseok tersenyum geli. Namjoon terdengar canggung sekali disana. "Tentu saja aku akan datang. Dasar bodoh", gumamnya dengan senyuman bahagia.

Kini jarinya beralih membuka pesan di group mereka. Ada banyak pesan dan semua itu dari Jungkook.

 **Apa kalian sibuk?**

 **Hyung** **,** **aku ti** **d** **ak kunci rumahnya. Kalian bisa masuk.**

 **Hyung** **,** **aku pulang terlambat.**

 **Kenapa tidak ada orang dirumah?**

 **Hyung apa kalian akan pulang?**

 **Hyung aku se** **nd** **irian.**

 **Siapa saja balas pesanku..**

Hoseok mencelos membacanya. Apa dia meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian? Kakak macam apa dia ini! Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi dia melesat lari untuk segera pulang.

.

Seokjin terdiam menatapi foto keluarga mereka yang dia simpan dalam ponselnya. Dia menatapi wajah-wajah saudaranya. Waktu itu mereka sangat bahagia. Seokjin menatapi foto Jungkook. Adiknya itu tersenyum, berbanding terbalik dengan yang dia lihat tadi saat mereka bertemu. Jungkook terlihat sedih dan banyak pikiran.

"Aku menyiksanya", gumam Seokjin. Lalu dia menatap _manager_ nya yang duduk di kursi depan.

"Aku tidak mau tahu bagaimana pun caranya. Aku ingin pulang ke rumah Ibuku secepatnya", kata Seokjin.

.

Saat Hoseok sampai di rumah dia mendapati Jungkook sedang tidur di sofa dengan _earphone_ yang menempel di kedua telinganya, sambil memeluk selimut Ibunya. Ada mangkuk dan sumpit di meja beserta bungkus-bungkus makanan ringan lainnya. Sepertinya adiknya itu baru makan besar sendirian.

Hoseok mendekat. Dia mengulurkan tangannya untuk membelai rambut Jungkook. "Adikku yang malang", bisiknya.

Hoseok memakaikan selimut Ibunya itu namun dia justru mengejutkan Jungkook dan membuat adiknya terbangun.

"Hoseok Hyung?", panggilnya. Jungkook mengucek matanya seraya duduk diatas sofa.

"Hai, Jungkook. Apa aku membangunkanmu?", tanya Hoseok. Dia ikut duduk didekat Jungkook. Adiknya itu menggeleng pelan.

"Hyung, apa kau masih marah padaku?"

Hoseok terdiam. Tidak mengerti apa yang Jungkook katakan. "Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak marah padamu. Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?".

"Kalau kalian tidak marah padaku, lalu kenapa kalian semua pergi meninggalkan aku sendiri disini?". Jungkook terlihat sedih sekali. Dia memegangi kedua lengan Hoseok dan menatapnya dengan memohon. "Hyung, aku kesepian. Jangan pergi lagi.", pintanya

Hoseok sangat merasa bersalah. Dia mengangguk pada Jungkook. "Aku sudah pulang", jawabnya. Dan Jungkook mengembangkan senyumannya. Dia terlihat lega dan senang.

"Kenapa mejanya berantakan seperti ini, Jungkook?", tanya Hoseok.

"Maafkan aku. Tadi aku masak ramen. Lelaki di _minimarket_ memberitahuku cara menyalakan kompor", jawab Jungkook semangat.

"Adikku tidak tahu caranya menyalakan kompor?", Hoseok terkekeh. Dia mengacak rambut Jungkook dan tumben sekali adiknya itu tidak kesal. Dia justru tersenyum lebar.

"Aku senang kau pulang", kata Jungkook. Dia menerawang ke depan. "Seandainya yang lainnya juga pulang"

"Tenang saja. Aku akan menyuruh mereka semua pulang untukmu", kata Hoseok. Dia meraih ponselnya dan mulai menelepon mereka satu per satu.

.

Namjoon tidak pernah merasa begitu kosong di dalam hatinya. Semenjak Namjoon dan Hoseok tidak saling bicara kurang lebih selama seminggu ini, Namjoon merasakan hidupnya kurang lengkap. Intinya dia merindukan Hoseok dalam kesehariannya. Bagaimana tidak, mereka selalu bersama setiap waktu. Begitu Hoseok meninggalkan rumah hari itu, Namjoon tidak tahu lagi bagaimana harus memperbaiki hubungan mereka. Namjoon menyesal sudah memukul saudara kesayangannya itu.

Kini Namjoon merasa kesepian. Dia menatapi foto keluarga yang selalu dia pajang dimeja kerjanya di studio. Namjoon merindukan saudara-saudaranya.

Bertepatan dengan itu ponselnya bergetar diatas meja. Namjoon mengangkat kedua alisnya saat tahu Hoseok lah yang meneleponnnya. Hatinya bersemangat. Tanpa pikir panjang dia menerima panggilan Hoseok.

"Hoseok-ah"

" _Hei. Kau sibuk?_ "

"Tidak. Kau ingin bicara?", tanyanya seraya menutup semua project musik yang sedang dia garap dalam komputernya. Tidak ada yang lebih penting dari Hoseok yang menelepon setelah seminggu dia menjauhi Namjoon.

" _Aku tidak ingin bicara_ _. Aku in_ _g_ _in kau pulang_ "

Namjoon mengangkat kedua alisnya. "Kau ingin aku pulang?".

" _Ya. Apa kau akan pulang_?"

"Kalau kau ingin aku pulang maka aku akan pulang sekarang"

" _Baiklah kalau begitu. Cepat, ya! Aku rindu sekali pad_ _am_ _u!_ "

Lalu teleponnya terputus. Namjoon tersenyum bingung. Hoseok terdengar ceria. Apa dia sudah memaafkannya? Apa dia sudah tidak apa-apa?

Namjoon merapikan meja kerjanya. Mematikan komputernya lalu memakai jaket dan bersiap. Hatinya merasa senang karena dia akan segera pulang.

.

Yoongi berbaring diam di tempat tidur, didalam flatnya yang temaram. Dia memakai piamanya yang bergambar beruang hitam kesukaannya.

Yoongi tidak bergairah untuk melakukan apapun. Dia berubah menjadi kukang pemalas selama seminggu belakangan ini. Dia menghabiskan sebagian besar waktunya untuk tidur. Dia merasa sudah cukup terpuruk karena kepergian Ibu mereka. Yoongi sudah bosan menyendiri. Dia merindukan saudara-saudaranya. Tapi Yoongi merasa malu untuk pulang karena dia sudah pergi tanpa berpamitan.

Yoongi juga merasa bersalah karena meninggalkan Jungkook sendirian dirumah. Tapi dirumah mereka Yoongi tidak bisa tidur karena terus memikirkan Ibunya. Ditambah dengan saudara-saudaranya yang satu demi satu pergi entah kemana. Yoongi jadi semakin tidak tahan berada dirumah Ibunya.

Ditengah kesunyian flatnya itu ponselnya tiba-tiba berdering mengejutkannya. Nama Hoseok tertera di layar dan sesuatu seolah menyala didalam dirinya hingga membuatnya bangkit dari baringnya. Dengan cepat dia menerima panggilan Hoseok.

"Hoseok!"

" _Hyung_!"

Yoongi tersenyum gemas mendengar Hoseok menirukan nadanya yang bersemangat. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya tersenyum tanpa alasan selain Hoseok. Dia selalu menyinari hati Yoongi dengan perasaan bahagia bahkan hanya dengan mendengar suaranya saja.

" _Hyung, apa kau sibuk?_ "

"Tidak!"

Hoseok tertawa disana. " _Itu b_ _agus! Aku hanya ber_ _d_ _ua saja d_ _en_ _gan Jungkook dirumah. Kami bosan. Apa kau akan pulang?_ ", tanya Hoseok dengan suara manja. Dan bagaimana Yoongi bisa menolak itu?

"Tentu saja! Aku akan pulang sekarang!"

.

"Baiklah. Kami tunggu dirumah", kata Hoseok. Dia memutus sambungan dengan senyuman senang. "Dia bilang akan pulang sekarang juga", kata Hoseok setengah tertawa pada Jungkook.

"Yoongi Hyung benar-benar menyayangimu. Dia selalu melakukan apa saja untukmu, Hyung", sahut Jungkook.

"Yoongi Hyung menyayangi kita semua. Kita semua memang saling menyayangi, kan?", balas Hoseok dan mereka berdua tertawa.

Saat Hoseok hendak menghubungi yang lainnya, ponselnya sudah lebih dulu berdering. "Oh, Seokjin Hyung menelepon", seru Hoseok.

"Hyung, baru saja aku mau meneleponmu", kata Hoseok, menjawab telepon dari si sulung. Dia mengeraskan suaranya agar Jungkook juga bisa mendengarkan percakapan mereka. "Kapan kau pulang? Jungkook dan aku hanya berdua saja disini"

" _Apa kau sedang di_ _ru_ _mah?_ "

"Ya"

" _Syukurlah. Aku pikir Ju_ _ng_ _kook sendirian. Aku khawatir padanya_ "

"Sebenarnya aku juga baru saja pulang. Aku menyesal", kata Hoseok seraya menatap pada Jungkook.

" _Baiklah kalau begitu._ _Suruh yang lainnya pulang juga. Aku akan pulang besok malam._ _Jangan ada yang pergi sebelum aku pulang. Mengerti?_ "

"Siap!"

 _"Sampaikan maafku pada Jungkook"_

"Tidak masalah, Hyung", sahut Jungkook. Dan Seokjin tiba-tiba terdiam. "Hyung, kau masih disana?", tanya Jungkook lagi.

" _Ya. Maaf aku tidak bisa pulang sekarang, Jungkook_ ", kata Seokjin. Suaranya terdengar menyesal sekali.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Jaga dirimu baik-baik".

" _Baiklah. Sampai jumpa_ ", dan telepon akhirnya terputus.

Hoseok dan Jungkook menghela nafas mereka. Mereka saling menatap dan tersenyum. Mereka merasa sangat lega sekali.

"Aku tidak sabar menunggu yang lainnya pulang, Hyung", kata Jungkook bersemangat.

"Aku juga", ujar Hoseok tak kalah semangat. Setelah beberpa hari terpisah akhirnya mereka akan segera berkumpul kembali. Ini sangat menyenangkan. "Sekarang kita telepon Jimin dan Taehyung", kata Hoseok. Dia mulai menekan-nekan ponselnya untuk menghubungi nomor Jimin dan mendengarkannya melalui pengeras suara.

"Jimin-ah-"

" _Hyung, apa kau didalam? Bantu aku membawa Taehyung turun dari taksi. Anak merepotkan ini mabuk berat!_ "

Hoseok dan Jungkook mendelik dan saling menatap. "Apa?!".

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 2**

Taehyung terbangun. Kepalanya terasa pusing sekali. Dan dia baru sadar kalau dia sudah berada didalam kamarnya di rumah.

Ahh, sepertinya dia terlalu banyak minum. Sudah seminggu dia mengunjungi bar itu setiap malam dan minum untuk menghilangkan rasa sedihnya. Tapi semalam dia berkelahi dengan pengunjung, karena dia lepas kendali. Taehyung tidak ingat persis bagaimana kejadiannya dan bagaimana dia bisa sampai dirumah. Mungkin seseorang membawanya pulang.

Taehyung menatapi kamarnya dan berhenti pada Jimin yang ternyata sudah duduk di kursi, di depan tempat tidur Taehyung dengan tangan terlipat didada dan wajah tidak ramah.

"Jimin.. Tolong ambilkan aku segelas air", ucapnya dengan suara serak. Tenggorokkannya terasa sangat kering sekali.

Jimin mendengus di tempatnya. "Lihat dia. Masih berani menyuruh-nyuruh setelah dia membuat ulah di bar. Bagus sekali Taehyung", Jimin bertepuk tangan datar. Ah. Taehyung ingat sekarang. Jimin lah yang membawanya pulang kerumah. Taehyung ingat Jimin mengomel padanya sepanjang perjalanan.

"Ayolah, tenggorokkanku sakit", Taehyung memohon.

"Apa wajahku terlihat seperti seorang saudara yang baik?", tanya Jimin sinis.

Taehyung terkekeh geli sambil memijit keningnya yang pening. Jimin benar-benar lucu. Dia marah tapi dia menyodorkan segelas air pada Taehyung.

"Kau menguras habis uangku untuk membayar minuman itu dan mengganti barang yang pecah. Kau berhutang padaku!", kata Jimin. Dia melemparkan dompet milik Taehyung pada pangkuan Taehyung yang sedang minum.

"Nanti aku ganti", jawab Taehyung santai seraya meletakkan gelasnya diatas meja belajar mereka lalu kembali berbaring diatas kasurnya.

"Sekarang!", Jimin menyerang dan memberinya pukulan bertubi-tubi. Terpaksa Taehyung harus bangun dan menurutinya atau dia akan semakin babak belur.

"Iya. Iya. Aww!". Jimin berhenti memukul saat Taehyung memegang dompetnya. Dia menghitung isi dompetnya yang tidak seberapa dan memberikan secukupnya pada Jimin.

Jimin menerimanya dan menghitungnya dengan kesal. " Apa ini? Kurang dua ribu. Ongkos taksi semalam!", katanya.

"Astaga. Kau perhitungan sekali padaku", kata Taehyung sementara Jimin terlihat tidak peduli. Dia membuka kembali dompetnya dan memberi dua ribu lagi sesuai yang Jimin inginkan.

"Kalau kau pakai uangku untuk kebaikan _sih_ aku tidak akan menagihnya", kata Jimin sambil memukulkan uang ditangannya pada kepala Taehyung. Dia berdiri untuk menyimpan uang pemberian Taehyung ke dalam rompetnya yang ada diatas tempat tidurnya.

Taehyung tersenyum geli. Dia berjalan cepat menghampiri Jimin dan memeluk saudaranya itu dari belakang. "Kau yang terbaik. Terima kasih ya", kata Taehyung lalu mencium sebelah pipi Jimin. Asal tahu saja, Taehyung sangat bersyukur punya saudara sekaligus sahabat seperti Jimin.

Bertepatan dengan itu Yoongi membuka pintu kamar mereka tanpa mengetuk pintu. Matanya membulat terkejut melihat posisi mereka berdua dan Taehyung yang baru saja melepaskan ciumannya dari pipi Jimin. "M-maaf", ujar Yoongi lalu dia kembali keluar dan menutup pintu.

Mata Jimin membulat. Dia meloloskan diri dari pelukan Taehyung dan mengejar kakaknya itu yang untungnya masih belum jauh pergi. Jimin menarik tangan Yoongi, "H-Hyung! Aku bisa jelaskan. Ini hanya salah paham", katanya.

Semenara Yoongi kebingungan menatapnya. "A-apanya? Aku hanya ingin memberitahu kalau sarapannya sudah siap", kata Yoongi. Seketika terdengar suara ledakan tawa Taehyung dari dalam kamar mereka. Dia pasti menguping.

 _Dasar Taehyung menyebalkan! -_-_

.

.

Malam harinya Seokjin datang dengan membawa banyak makanan. Semua bersorak senang. Tapi yang paling membahagiakan bagi Jungkook adalah karena mereka semua ada dirumah, bersama dengannya. Mereka mulai tersenyum kembali.

"Taehyung! Jangan habiskan kentang gorengnya!", ujar Jimin.

"Kenapa? Aku lapar!", jawab Taehyung dengan mulut penuh dan sepotong panjang kentang goreng yang masih menggantung dimulutnya,

"Pikirkan saudaramu yang lain juga. Kau makan seperti babi!"

"Aku pasti babi yang tampan", kata Taehyung bangga.

Jungkook menggeleng melihat pertengkaran dua kakaknya itu. "Mereka tidak pernah berubah. Itu bagus", gumamnya.

Lalu dia beralih pada Hoseok yang sedang mengambilkan makanan untuk Yoongi dan Namjoon dengan senyuman. Jungkook beruntung punya kakak yang penyayang sepertinya. Mungkin Ibu mereka tidak akan terganti. Tapi seandainya itu terjadi, hanya Hoseok lah orang yang tepat untuk menggantikan posisi Ibu mereka.

Lalu Jungkook beralih pada Seokjin yang duduk disampingnya. Jungkook tersentak terkejut karena rupanya kakaknya itu juga sedang menatapinya. "Kau sedang memikirkan apa?", tanya Seokjin dengan tangan yang menyangga wajahnya yang tampan itu.

"E-eh? Tidak ada. Aku senang kalian semua ada disini", jawab Jungkook dengan senyuman.

"Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi. Aku akan pergi bekerja dan akan segera pulang ke sini", ujar Seokjin. Jungkook mengangguk. Dia percaya pada kakak-kakaknya.

Bertepatan dengan itu, telepon rumah mereka berdering. Namjoon meletakkan sumpitnya dan berdiri. "Biar aku yang terima", katanya. Lalu dia pergi dari meja makan.

"Biar aku ambilkan makanan untukmu", kata Hoseok pada Jungkook. Kakaknya itu memenuhi piring Jungkook dengan semua hidangan di meja. "Kau harus makan yang banyak".

"Hyung, nanti aku bisa gemuk", kata Jungkook.

"Oh? Begitu ya?", tanya Hoseok dengan wajah bingung. "Ku pikir akan bagus jika tubuhmu lebih berisi. Baiklah, akan aku kurangi untukmu"

"Tidak. Tidak apa-apa. Sekali ini saja tidak apa-apa". Jungkook mengambil sumpitnya dan menggigit telur buatan kakaknya itu. "Enak", komentarnya.

Hoseok menunjukkan tersenyum tidak percaya padanya. Lalu kakaknya itu mulai mengambil makanan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kesedihan menguras tenaga mereka selama seminggu ini. Mereka makan dengan lahap dan senang. Tapi kesenangan itu hanya sebentar. Sampai Namjoon kembali bergabung dan membawa sebuah kabar.

"Mereka akan membuka garis polisi dan melakukan upacara bersama dengan keluarga korban kecelakaan besok. Kita juga akan datang. Kita akan bawakan bunga untuk Ibu dan Pak Han", kata Namjoon.

Namjoon menatapi Jungkook. "Tidak apa-apa. Kita akan melewati semua ini bersama", kata Namjoon dan semuanya setuju. Malam itu mereka makan dengan suasana hening lagi.

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 2**

Mereka semua pergi ke bandara dengan setelan hitam yang mereka pakai setahun yang lalu saat melakukan foto keluarga. Berharap Ibu mereka bisa melihat bahwa mereka sudah baik-baik saja sekarang.

Walaupun Ibu mereka bukan wanita pecinta bunga. Tapi masing-masing dari mereka membawakan bunga paling indah untuk mendiang Ibu mereka. Bersama dengan para keluarga korban yang lainnya, mereka meletakkan bunga-bunga itu didepan jendela besar menghadap landasan pesawat. Mereka tidak bisa melihat dengan jelas dimana tepatnya pesawat itu jatuh. Mereka merasa sedih, namun seolah air mata mereka sudah habis, mereka tidak menangis lagi.

Seokjin datang dengan penutup wajah dan kacamata hitam untuk menghindari keramaian media dan penggemar. Managernya juga datang dan membawa bunga. Seokjin baru mengabarinya semalam dan managernya itu merasa sangat bersalah karena memaksa si sulung untuk tetap melakukan jadwal ditengah suasana berduka.

Hoseok terus menggenggam tangan Jungkook. Mungkin kakaknya itu merasa khawatir padanya. "Sudah waktunya kita merelakan kepergian Ibu", katanya.

Jungkook mengangguk masih sambil menerawang jauhnya landasan pesawat dari balik kaca besar itu. "Kau benar, Hyung".

Dimanapun Ibunya berada, walau di dua alam yang berbeda. Jungkook dan yang lainnya akan tetap menyayangi dan menghormatinya.

"Selamat jalan Ibu".

.

.

Mereka kembali dengan perasaan lega. Setelah berada di ambang ketidakpastian akhirnya mereka bisa pergi kesana untuk memberi penghormatan terakhir kepada Ibu dan Pak Han.

Saat mereka membuka kunci pintu rumah, dari dalam terdengar suara telepon berdering. Sepertinya sejak tadi, karena saat mereka berhasil membuka pintunya telepon itu berhenti berdering. Mereka tidak mau ambil pusing. Jika itu memang telepon yang penting mereka pasti akan menelepon lagi.

Mereka duduk diam di sofa. Memikirkan Ibu mereka namun mereka tidak lagi merasa sedih.

"Apapun yang terjadi kita tidak boleh terpisah lagi", kata Namjoon. Dia berbicara seolah dia adalah anak tertua. Namun apapun yang Namjoon katakan selalu saja benar dan mereka sepakati. Namjoon selalu memimpin mereka dengan baik.

"Berjanjilah untuk tidak pergi dari rumah ini lagi. Berjanjilah untuk selalu pulang kesini. Karena disinilah rumah kita".

.

Hoseok duduk menonton televisi sendirian. Seperti sebelumnya setelah makan yang lainnya langsung pergi begitu saja dan membuatnya harus mencuci piring seorang diri.

"Tidak apa-apa. Mungkin mereka lelah", Hoseok menghibur dirinya sendiri. Dia menikmati acara musik malam di televisi sambil makan keripik kentang.

Tidak sengaja matanya membaca sesuatu di _running text_ yang ada di televisi. Matanya membulat, seketika dia melupakan acara musik itu dan keripik kentangnya untuk berlari menaiki tangga.

.

"Hyung!".

Hoseok masuk tiba-tiba kedalam kamar Yoongi dan menghentikan obrolan mereka.

"Ada apa?", tanya Yoongi dengan senyuman. Kakaknya itu selalu memperlakukan Hoseok dengan istimewa, Jungkook jadi curiga pada Yoongi.

Hoseok hanya diam. Dia menatap Jungkook dan Yoongi bergantian. Apa mereka ingin bicara secara pribadi? Apa mereka ingin Jungkook pergi?.

"Err, tidak. Aku baru saja membaca berita di tv, kalau perdana menteri terkena serangan jantung dan sedang dirawat dirumah sakit", kata Hoseok sambil menggosok tengkuknya. Dia terus menerus menatapi Jungkook dan bergelagat aneh seperti dia tidak ingin Jungkook tahu juga.

"Lalu apa hubungannya denganku?", tanya Yoongi dengan alis berkerut bingung.

"Err… Aku pikir kau ingin mengetahuinya. Ya sudah kalau begitu", kata Hoseok sebelum akhirnya dia kembali keluar dari kamar Yoongi.

"Apa maksudnya?", tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak tahu", kata Yoongi, mengedikkan bahunya.

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 2**

Jungkook senang. Hari ini semua kakaknya berkumpul dirumah. Ini semua sudah cukup baginya. Jungkook tidak butuh yang lainnya, dia hanya butuh kakak-kakaknya untuk menemani setiap harinya. Jika bersama dengan mereka, Jungkook merasa aman. Jungkook merasa seperti benar-benar hidup.

"Jungkook. Kau sedang apa berdiri disana? Ayo cepat sini! Selagi makanannya masih hangat", panggil Hoseok dengan sendok nasi ditangannya.

Jungkook lupa jika dia masih berdiri diatas tangga dan melamun. Jungkook mengembangkan senyumannya. Dia merasa senang sekali.

Saat dia melompat turun dari tangga. Teleom rumah mereka berdering. Semenjak kecelakaan pesawat yang menimpa Ibu mereka, telepom mereka jadi sering berdering. Orang-orang yang bertugas itu pasti sibuk sekali menghubungi semua keluarga korban kecelakaan.

"Biar aku yang angkat teleponnya", ujar Jungkook saat Namjoon hendak berdiri dari kursinya.

Jungkook melesat lari dan menerima teleponnya dengan cepat.

"Yeoboseyo?"

" _Yeoboseyo. Apa Jimin ada?_ ", tanya suara seorang wanita di telepon.

"Ini siapa?", tanya Jungkook.

" _Katakan, ini Ibunya_ "

Hati Jungkook mencelos. "I-Ibu?! Ibu baik-baik saja?!", tanya Jungkook dengan suara bergetar. Membuat saudara-saudaranya yang lain datang mendekat, mengerubunginya ingin tahu. Ada perasaan lega didalam hati Jungkook saat mendengar suara wanita itu.

" _Jimin? Anakku. Kau sudah besar, suaramu sudah berubah sayang_ "

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya kebingungan. "Apa maksudmu, Ibu? Aku Jungkook, bukan Jiminie Hyung", kata Jungkook. Dan baru dia sadarai jika suara wanita itu berbeda dengan suara Ibu mereka. Jungkook menjauhkan gagang teleponnya dan berbisik pada kakak-kakaknya.

"Wanita ini mengaku sebagai Ibunya Jiminie Hyung"

Hoseok tiba-tiba mendekat dan merebut gagang teleponnya. Dia bicara pada wanita itu, "Siapa ini?".

Jungkook menatap penuh tanya pada yang lainnya. Mereka semua nampak gusar ditempat mereka. Sedangkan Jimin, dia pergi meninggalkan kerumunan dan kembali ke dapur.

"Untuk apa kau mencarinya?!", suara marah Hoseok membuat Jungkook terkejut.

"Dengar. Kau sudah meninggalkan Jimin begitu saja selama bertahun-tahun dan sekarang kau mencarinya? Kau pikir dia mainanmu?! Apa masih pantas kau menjadi Ibunya? Jangan pernah mencarinya lagi!", Hoseok bicara dengan kasar sebelum akhirnya dia menutup gagang teleponnya.

Kakaknya itu mulai menggerutu dan mengadu pada yang lainnya. Tanpa memikirkan Jungkook yang berada diantara mereka. Mendengarkan tapi kebingungan.

"Siapa wanita itu?", tanya Jungkook.

Saudara-saudaranya itu akhirnya tersadar akan kehadirannya dan terkejut. Mereka semua terdiam dan saling memandang. Jungkook tidak habis pikir. Apa hal seperti ini harus terjadi lagi?

"Pertama kalian merahasiakan soal ayah. Sekarang apa lagi yang kalian rahasiakan dariku?"

Tidak ada yang mau menjawab pertanyaannya. Mereka sibuk menatap satu sama lain. Jungkook merasa gusar di tempatnya. Dia merasa tidak dianggap sebagai bagian mereka.

"Jungkook, ini hanya salah paham saja", kata Hoseok seraya berusaha memegang tangan Jungkook. Namun tentu saja Jungkook menjauh darinya.

"Salah paham apanya?! Wanita itu bilang jika dia adalah Ibunya Jimin. Bagaimana bisa Ibunya Jimin bukan Ibuku juga?!", tanya Jungkook dengan suara lantang. Dia benar-benar marah sekarang.

"Jungkook, tolong dengarkan penjelasanku"

"Tidak! Tidak mau!", teriak Jungkook seraya menutup kedua telinganya. "Jika kalian berniat untuk membohongiku lebih baik tidak usah dijelaskan! Biarkan saja aku mati penasaran! Terima kasih. Kalian memang kakak-kakak yang baik!"

Hoseok mendesah frustasi sambil memijit keningnya. "Astaga, Jungkook! Jangan sekarang! Kita masih berduka".

Hoseok berbalik kembali mendekati yang lain. Lalu mereka semua mulai berunding dengan suara kecil tanpa Jungkook. Mereka memang suka begitu. Tidak mengikutkan Jungkook kedalam urusan keluarga. Mereka selalu menganggap Jungkook anak kecil yang tidak perlu dilibatkan dalam setiap urusan.

Tidak lama kemudian Namjoon datang mendekati Jungkook. "Kami akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Tapi kau harus berjanji, tidak akan menyesalinya"

Jungkook terdiam. Dia melepaskan kedua tangan yang tidak benar-benar menutupi telinganya itu. "Kalian serius?", tanyanya tidak percaya.

"Ya. Berjanjilah!"

Jungkook menelan ludahnya. Seperti ada rasa ragu didalam hatinya untuk mendengarkan yang sebenarnya. Jungkook merasa agak takut. Dia takut akan merasa kecewa dan mungkin saja dia akan menangis lagi saat mendengarkan penjelasan kakaknya. Namun rasa penasaran dalam hatinya terlampau besar. Jadi dia mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah. Aku berjanji"

Namjoon mengangguk. Dia mengambil jeda waktu begitu lama. Menatapi Jungkook sambil sesekali bergerak ragu-ragu. Sampai akhirnya dia menghela nafas panjang dan mengusap wajahnya.

"Jungkook, kau sudah besar sekarang. Sepertinya memang sudah waktunya kau tahu tentang siapa dirimu", Namjoon buka suara. Dia memegangi kedua lengan Jungkook dan menatapnya dalam-dalam. Oh, Jungkook merasa takut sekarang dan dia sudah tidak bisa mundur lagi.

"Jungkook. Kau, Jimin dan kita semua sebenarnya bukanlah anak Ibu"

Jungkook mengerutkan keningnya. "Aku tidak mengerti maksudmu, Hyung", kata Jungkook. Dia merasakan geli didalam perutnya. Dia ingin tertawa mendengarnya. Apa Namjoon sedang bercanda dengannya?

"Hanya itu yang bisa aku katakan", tambah Namjoon.

"Kalian pasti bercanda. Kalian memang begitu. Kalian ingin membohongiku lagi, kan?", kata Jungkook sinis. Tentu saja Jungkook tidak ingin mempercayainya. Itu tidak mungkin. Jungkook tumbuh besar dengan melihat Ibunya. Bahkan di album ada banyak foto Ibu mereka sedang menggendong Jungkook bayi.

Namun keenam saudaranya tidak ada yang berniat untuk menimpalinya. Mereka semua terdiam menatap Jungkook dengan tatapan menyesal.

Perlahan-lahan Jungkook akhirnya bisa memahami. Mereka tidak sedang bercanda atau sedang membohonginya.

 **TBC**

 **If you like my story, follow and favorite, give review and share ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

**By: Xylia Park**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 2**

 **CHAPTER 4**

 **.**

Jungkook berdiri menatapi dirinya dalam cermin. Hidup adalah misteri. Sebagai anak bungsu Ibunya rupanya Jungkook masih tidak tahu apa-apa tentang dirinya sendiri. Di dalam kepalanya masih terputar apa yang kakak-kakaknya katakan tentang masa lalunya.

 _"Jadi...apakah Ibu mengadopsiku? Apa aku berasal dari panti asuhan?", tanya Ju_ _ngkoo_ _k_ _dan m_ _asih banyak lagi hal yan_ _g_ _ingin dia tanyakan._

 _"Nenek yang menga_ _d_ _opsimu._ _Malam itu hujan lebat. Seorang tetangga di_ _rumah kita yang lama_ _menemukanmu didepan rumahnya. Saat itu dia juga sedang punya bayi, dia tidak bisa merawatmu. Jadi dia membawamu kepada_ _Nenek. Kau ada didalam keranjang piknik besar, memakai selimut dan ada botol susu di dalamn_ _ya_ _._ _Nenek yang memberimu nama. Jungkook_ _"_ _, kata Hoseok dengan hati-hati. Sepertinya dia yang paling tahu tentang masa lalu Jungkook._

 _"Apa aku anak haram?", tanya Jungkook lagi._

 _"Semua bayi dilahirkan dalam keadaan suci, Jungkook. Jangan berkata seperti itu", tegur Yoongi. Dia duduk di sebelah Jungkook dan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya._

" _Lalu aku anak siapa? Apakah aku anak diluar nikah yang dibuang?", tanya Jungkook lagi._

" _Kami tidak tahu"_ _, Hoseok menatapnya dengan penuh penyesalan._

Jungkook memejamkan matanya. Dia tidak marah. Dia bersyukur dia menjadi cucu neneknya walaupun dia tidak mengingat pelukannya. Dia bersyukur dia menjadi anak Ibunya. Dia bersyukur dia punya eman kakak yang menyayanginya dan menjaganya dengan baik. Tapi kenapa rasanya menyesakkan? Ada sesuatu yang membuat hatinya kecewa, yang membebani hatinya. Entah apa itu.

Jungkook membuka kembali matanya dan mendapati Hoseok sudah berada dalam pantulan cerminnya. Menatapinya dengan tatapan khawatir bercampur menyesal.

Jungkook mendengus tertawa. "Ini lucu, Hyung. Kita semua tidak sedarah tapi wajah kita mirip".

Hoseok menghela nafas perlahan. "Namjoon pernah memberitahuku tentang buku yang dibacanya. Dia bilang, jika orang-orang yang tidak saling mengenal tinggal bersama dalam waktu yang lama maka wajah mereka akan terlihat sama".

Jungkook tersenyum tipis. Itu adalah kata-kata yang ada didalam buku yang ditulis oleh Yoongi. Pantas saja dia merasa seperti sedang membaca kisah hidupnya saat membaca buku Yoongi. Yoongi memang sedang mengisahkan tentang mereka bertujuh.

Jungkook menatap Hoseok dan tersenyum simpul. "Wajahmu mirip sekali dengan Ibu, hyung", katanya. Hoseok memberinya senyuman sedih.

"Itu sebabnya kalian bersikeras tidak mengijinkan aku ikut pergi bersamamu ke Gwangju. Karena dia bukanlah ayahku", lanjut Jungkook, menatap mata Hoseok melalui pantulan cermin.

Hoseok mengangguk. "Dia ayahku, Jungkook. Dan dia sudah meninggal", jawabnya.

Itu jadi semakin masuk akal sekarang. Jungkook tidak punya ayah. Jungkook sebatang kara. Jadi untuk apa dia selalu punya keinginan untuk menemui ayahnya secara rahasia suatu saat nanti?

Jungkook mendesah. Dan pernikahan itu adalah pernikahan pertama Ibunya. Wanita itu sudah melewatkan masa mudanya untuk merawat mereka semua. Dia tidak punya teman dekat dan tidak berkencan dengan siapapun selama ini demi mereka. Kenapa di saat dia sedang berbahagia untuk dirinya, dia justru harus tertimpa musibah tragis seperti itu?

"Aku rindu pada Ibu, Hyung", ujarnya dengan suara bergetar menahan tangis. Rasa kehilangan itu kembali menyerangnya. Hatinya terasa seribu kali lebih sakit dari sebelumnya.

Hoseok mengangguk dan memeluknya dari belakang. "Kau punya kami, Jungkook. Kita semua anak Ibu, kan?". Lalu mereka menangis bersama.

.

Taehyung menutup pintu kamar Jungkook untuk memberi mereka berdua ruang. Jujur saja dia tidak tega pada Jungkook. Tapi cepat atau lambat kebenaran pasti akan terungkap. Ini adalah waktu yang paling tepat untuk mengatakan segalanya. Jungkook sudah semakin dewasa. Dia berhak tahu tetang siapa dirinya yang sebenarnya.

Melihat Hoseok memeluk Jungkook membuat Taehyung merindukan bagaimana rasanya dipeluk oleh kakaknya. Dia tersenyum tipis menatap pintu kamar kakaknya yang tertutup sebelum dia melangkah mendekatinya.

.

"Hyung..."

Seokjin menatap Taehyung yang baru saja mengetuk pintu kamarnya dan masuk. Tumben sekali dia mencari Seokjin. Semoga saja bukan karena dia terkena masalah lagi.

"Ada apa, Taehyung?", tanya Seokjin.

Taehyung tidak menjawab. Dia hanya berjalan mendekat dan duduk disamping Seokjin, di atas tempat tidurnya itu. Dan tanpa mengatakan apa-apa dia langsung memeluk Seokjin.

"Kau ini kenapa? Apa kau merasa sakit?". Seokjin menggeliat tidak nyaman walaupun dia merasa khawatir pada adiknya. Ada yang salah dengan Taehyung. Sesuatu pasti membentur kepalanya dengan keras.

"Entahlah, Hyung", jawab Taehyung. Adiknya itu mengeratkan pelukannya dan rasanya sangat aneh. Sudah lama sekali berlalu sejak Taehyung memeluknya seerat itu.

"Aduh, rasanya aneh sekali. Aku merinding", celetuk Seokjin sambil menggeliat geli, membuat Taehyung tertawa.

"Sejak bertemu Jimin aku jadi jarang memelukmu. Maafkan aku, Hyung", kata Taehyung. Masih memeluk Seokjin. Mendengarnya membuat Seokjin memilih untuk mengalah dan pasrah.

"Apa maksudmu? Itu tidak masalah. Kau menemukan teman sejati, itu bagus"

"Tapi sebelum aku punya teman aku hanya punya kau, Hyung. Kau selalu memelukku. Kau selalu mendengarkan ceritaku. Kau juga yang melindungiku dari anak-anak yang nakal di sekolah"

Seokjin terdiam. Dia jadi teringat kembali akan masa kecil mereka. Nasib mereka yang begitu mudahnya berubah terbalik. Mereka dulu hidup mewah, namun dalam sekejap mereka jadi tidak punya apa-apa bahkan siapapun.

Saat itu sebenarnya masa yang sangat sulit bagi mereka. Seokjin bahkan tidak tahu lagi bagaimana caranya tertawa. Saat ingin menangis, dia harus menangis secara diam-diam. Dia tidak bisa menangis di depan Taehyung yang masih kecil karena dia harus melindungi adiknya itu. Seokjin harus kuat untuk Taehyung.

"Dengar, Taehyung", Seokjin melepaskan pelukan mereka. Dia memegangi Taehyung dan menatap adiknya itu dengan serius.

"Tidak peduli berapa banyak teman baik yang kau punya. Bahkan jika kau sampai melupakan aku sekali pun. Kemana pun kau pergi, aku akan selalu menunggumu untuk kembali padaku. Kita saudara kandung, Taehyung. Tidak ada yang bisa mengubah kenyataan itu".

Taehyung mengangguk dan tersenyum. Sudah lama sekali dia tidak melihat anggukan dan senyuman polos adiknya itu. Itu membuatnya gemas. Taehyung kecilnya sudah semakin dewasa saja sekarang.

"Apapun yang kau butuhkan, jangan ragu untuk mengatakannya padaku. Kapan saja. Aku akan selalu ada untukmu. Kau selalu ada didalam daftar nomor satu orang yang paling penting dalam hidupku", dia mencubit kedua pipi Taehyung, sebagaimana yang dia lakukan dulu saat mereka masih kecil. Dan Taehyung tersenyum mendapatkannya.

.

.

Hoseok menuruni tangga dengan lesu. Dia bergabung dengan yang lainnya dimeja makan. "Jungkook bilang dia tidak lapar", katanya seraya menarik kursi untuknya sendiri.

"Aku khawatir jika dia merasa kecil hati karena dia tahu yang sebenarnya", lanjutnya pada yang lainnya.

"Astaga. Dasar remaja. Cuma begitu saja dia langsung menyendiri", celetuk Taehyung. Jimin langsung mengetuk kepalanya dengan sendok hingga Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan.

"Jangan bodoh. Dulu kau juga begitu! Tidak sadar diri. Kau juga masih remaja", cela Jimin ke Taehyung.

Taehyung mencibirnya. "Kau pikir dulu kau tidak begitu juga? Dasar!", ujarnya tidak terima dan mereka mulai bersiap untuk perang sendiri. Dasar remaja!

"Lalu bagaimana? Apa kita harus makan malam tanpa Jungkook? Dia tidak makan apa-apa sejak pagi", kata Yoongi. Wajahnya nampak khawatir.

Mereka semua saling memandang tidak tahu dan berakhir beramai-ramai menatap Namjoon. Namjoon menghela nafasnya. Lagi-lagi dia yang harus mengambil keputusan disini.

"Kita sisihkan makanan untuk dia. Jangan sampai dia sakit", kata Namjoon dan yang lainnya langsung setuju.

.

.

.

Yoongi mengetuk pintu kamar Jungkook dengan susah payah karena dia sedang membawa nampan makanan. Mereka meminta Yoongi mengantarkan makanan untuk Jungkook karena Hoseok, Seokjin dan Namjoon tidak berhasil membujuk adiknya untuk membukakan pintu kamarnya. Dan mereka tidak mungkin mengandalkan Jimin apalagi Taehyung dalam urusan 'membujuk'.

Lumayan lama Yoongi menunggu. Jungkook tidak juga menyahut dari dalam. Mungkin saja anak itu sedang tidur, kan? Sebenarnya mereka tidak perlu terburu-buru. Nanti kalau lapar Jungkook pasti akan makan sendiri. Tapi Yoongi tidak bisa menyerah karena semua ini adalah permintaan Hoseok. Jadi dia berdehem kecil sebelum memanggil dengan suara keras sambil mengetuk pintunya lagi.

"Jungkook-ah. Apa kau tidur?"

Tidak lama kemudian terdengar suara kunci pintu diputar dari dalam. Yoongi menatap mantap ke arah Hoseok yang sedang menunggu di belakangnya. Adiknya itu mengangguk senang dan memberikan dua jempol sebelum dia melompat menuruni tangga. Ugh! Dia menggemaskan sekali. Yoongi akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan senyuman itu.

Jungkook akhirnya membuka pintu dan mengintip dari dalam. Hanya rambut dan dua matanya saja yang terlihat. Dia melirik nampan ditangan Yoongi. "Aku tidak lapar", katanya.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan lain, tuan muda", timpal Yoongi.

Jungkook mendesah malas dan membuka pintunya lebar-lebar, memberi Yoongi jalan untuk masuk.

"Terima kasih", kata Yoongi. Lalu dia masuk ke dalam kamar Jungkook yang berantakan. Tidak masalah. Yoongi memakluminya. Semua anak laki-laki memang harus melalui proses kamar berantakan. Karena tidak akan lucu lagi jika mereka berantakan saat dewasa.

"Pasti Hoseok Hyung yang menyuruhmu. Aku sudah bilang aku tidak lapar", kata Jungkook malas.

"Aku hanya mengantar saja. Tidak perlu kau makan jika tidak mau. Katakan saja siapa yang akan khawatir dan kerepotan saat kau sakit", kata Yoongi acuh. Adiknya itu diam seketika. Dia menundukkan kepalanya. Oh! Yoongi merutuki lidahnya yang tajam. Jungkook sedang sensitive sekarang, seharusnya dia tidak mengatakan apapun yang bisa mengecilkan hatinya. Dasar bodoh!

"Aku mohon, makanlah sedikit", tambah Yoongi buru-buru. Dia berusaha membuat tampang memelas dan sepertinya berhasil. Jungkook terlihat tidak tahan melihatnya seperti mau muntah.

Jungkook mendesah malas. "Baiklah", katanya. Dia menerima nampannya dan membawanya duduk di lantai.

Yoongi ikut duduk di lantai untuk menemaninya. Jungkook makan dengan perlahan, mulutnya bergerak mengunyah seperti seekor kelinci. Matanya memandang ke depan, entah apa yang sedang dia pikirkan sekarang. Yoongi tidak ingin mengganggunya.

Suasana sunyi. Tidak ada suara jam berdetak karena jam dinding kamar Jungkook belum diganti baterai. Yoongi sebisa mungkin menahan diri untuk tidak berdiri dan pergi karena kebosanan. Dia bertahan karena Hoseok ingin dia memastikan Jungkook menelan semua makan malamnya dan membawakan nampannya keluar sekalian.

"Ibu baik sekali ya, Hyung?", Jungkook buka suara. Yoongi tidak menjawab. Dia hanya memperhatikan adiknya itu. "Apa Ibu juga menemukanmu saat bayi, Hyung?", tanyanya lagi.

Itu pertanyaan yang tidak diharapkan. Yoongi sebenarnya sudah tidak mau lagi mengingat masa lalunya. Dia sudah bahagia hidup dengan keluarga barunya disini. Tapi pasti akan terasa tidak adil bagi Jungkook bila Yoongi pura-pura tidak mendengar pertayaannya.

"Tidak. Ibu merawatku sejak usiaku dua belas tahun"

Jungkook diam memperhatikan sambil mulutnya mengunyah makan malamnya. Tatapan matanya seolah mengatakan 'aku ingin tahu lebih banyak, hyung' pada Yoongi. Yoongi tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Aku berasal dari Daegu. Bisa dibilang aku melarikan diri dari rumah", Yoongi mulai bercerita.

Jungkook memekik terkejut. Mulutnya terbuka membentuk vokal 'O' dan matanya membulat. "Itu jauh sekali. Kenapa?".

"Ada sesuatu. Jangan paksa aku untuk menceritakannya", Ujar Yoongi hingga Jungkook menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Yoongi tidak bermaksud begitu. Mengenangnya kembali seolah membuka luka lama Yoongi.

Dia menghela nafasnya. Yoongi memutuskan untuk menceritakan bagian terbaiknya saja. "Aku bertemu dengan Ibu di dalam kereta. Kami duduk bersebelahan", Yoongi tersenyum mengingat saat itu.

"Ibu membagi bekalnya denganku, dia juga membersihkan tanganku sebelum kami makan. Hanya sepotong roti kacang biasa, tapi entah kenapa rasanya lezat sekali", Yoongi tersenyum lebar. Kenangan kecil manis seperti itu sangat berharga bagi anak suram seperti Yoongi. Mengingatnya membuat hati Yoongi menghangat.

"Ibu bertanya, 'kau mau pergi kemana seorang diri?'. Aku bilang, aku mau menemui bibiku di Seoul, aku sudah sering bepergian sendiri", Yoongi melirik Jungkook yang berhenti mengunyah karena terlalu serius mendengarkan. "Kenapa kau berhenti makan?", tanyannya dan Jungkook dengan segera melanjutkan makannya.

"Saat kami sampai di Seoul, Ibu tetap berada bersamaku. Dia ingin memastikan aku aman sampai bibiku datang. Tapi tentu saja bibiku tidak akan datang, karena aku berbohong pada Ibu. Lagi pula aku tidak punya bibi di Seoul. Aku tidak bisa mengatakan pada Ibu jika aku kabur dari rumah. Aku tidak mau dia membawaku kembali ke Daegu"

"Lalu?"

"Lalu aku ketahuan. Ibu curiga padaku karena berjam-jam berlalu dan bibiku tidak datang. Akhirnya aku mengaku kalau aku kabur dari rumah. Ibu memarahiku tapi dia malah membawaku pulang ke rumahnya", kata Yoongi sambil tertawa gemas. Ibu mereka memang wanita yang lucu. Dia suka marah tapi dia juga tidak tega memberi hukuman. Dia hanya seorang wanita yang terlalu baik. Itu saja. Yoongi beruntung bertemu dengannya.

"Aku merasa aman disana-di rumah yang lama. Walaupun aku sulit berbaur dengan kalian. Hoseok satu-satunya anak yang tersenyum padaku. _Well_ , dia memang selalu tersenyum pada semuanya. Di saat yang lainnya membenci kehadiranku, Hoseok justru tersenyum padaku. Itu yang membuatnya spesial untukku"

"Kau begitu menyukai Hoseok Hyung, ya?", celetuk Jungkook, menyadarkan Yoongi bahwa dia tersenyum tersenyum terlalu.

Yoongi berdehem dan buru-buru melanjutkan ceritanya. "Awalnya semuanya biasa saja sampai orang tuaku datang. Anak buah ayahku melapor bahwa aku tinggal bersama Ibu".

"Lalu apa yang terjadi? Apa mereka mengijinkanmu tinggal bersama kami?"

Yoongi berhenti bercerita dan melirik Jungkook. Dia menghela nafasnya. "Lupakan saja. Lagi pula dia bilang aku bukan anaknya lagi"

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku lebih memilih Ibu Tania dari pada mereka", jawab Yoongi dan dia menundukkan kepalanya karena teringat kembali pada Ibunya. "Gara-gara aku Ibu jadi terkena banyak masalah", lanjut Yoongi.

"Itu sebabnya aku dan Jimin bertengkar waktu itu. Dia hanyak ingin melindungi bibinya dari aku dan orang tuaku". Dia kembali menatap Jungkook. Adiknya itu berhenti mengunyah lagi dan masih menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh ingin tahu. Tapi Yoongi sudah tidak ingin melanjutkan ceritanya lagi.

"Aku rasa itu sudah cukup. Cepat habiskan makanannmu, aku mengantuk"

.

Seokjin pergi ke kamar mandi dan, oh! kebetulan sekali Namjoon keluar dari sana. Handuk masih menggantung di atas rambutnya yang basah. Dia memakai kaos putih polos dan celana hitam di atas lutut. Dia tidak begitu berotot tapi-astaga! Dia seksi sekali!

"Ada apa, Hyung? Kenapa kau menatapiku seperti itu?", tanya Namjoon seraya mendekat ke arahnya dengan senyuman yang aneh. Seokjin mendelik. Dia mundur satu langkah ke belakang dan entah kenapa berpegangan pada dinding di belakangnya.

Namjoon tiba-tiba menjulurkan tangannya ke arah Seokjin dan Seokjin dengan reflek menjauhkan kepalanya.

Yang muda terkekeh kurang ajar. "Kenapa, Hyung? Aku cuma mau mengambil ini", katanya sambil mengambil sesuatu dari atas kepala Seokjin. Namjoon menunjukkan sebuah benang putih pada Seokjin sebelum membuangnya begitu saja ke lantai.

Namjoon menatapi Seokjin lebih dekat lagi bahkan terlalu dekat. Sampai Seokjin harus menjauhkan wajahnya karena kalau tidak mereka akan terlihat seperti akan berciuman. Alis Namjoon berkerut serius seperti sedang meneliti wajah Seokjin. "Ku akui aktingmu sangat luar biasa di televisi. Tapi aku yakin kau tidak bisa berpura-pura merona seperti itu. Hehe.. Apa aku tampan, Hyung?", dia tersenyun bangga dan menaik-naikkan kedua alisnya itu.

Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya cemas. Apa Seokjin sedang merona sekarang? Tidak mungkin! Jangan di depan Namjoon!

"Oh, maaf! Aku tidak lihat apa-apa kok", suara Yoongi. Adiknya yang baru saja datang dan melemparkan gulungan tissue ke dalam keranjang sampah yang ada di ujung sana. Yoongi segera melangkah pergi dengan wajah canggung menuju tangga.

Seokjin mengerutkan keningnya bingung. "Ada apa? Kau tidak mengejarnya?", tanya Seokjin heran.

"Kenapa? Apa aku harus mengejarnya?", Namjoon balik bertanya. Dia memasang senyuman memabukkan berbahaya yang selalu berhasil membuat Seokjin merasa terancam. Tumben sekali dia tidak mengejar Yoongi. Apa tidak ada yang perlu dia jelaskan pada Yoongi tentang posisi mereka saat ini?

"Y-ya, i-itu sih terserah kau saja", jawab Seokjin gugup. Tangannya terulur dan kedua jari telunjuknya mendorong bahu Namjoon utnuk menjauh. "Bisa minggir sedikit tidak?". Tapi Namjoon sepertinya masih betah untuk menggoda kakaknya itu.

"Y-ya baiklah kalau tidak mau juga tidak apa", lanjut Seokjin gugup.

.

"Dia menghabiskan makanannya? Ah! Syukurlah", ujar Hoseok senang. Dia menatap Yoongi dengan haru. "Terima kasih, Hyung. Kau yang terbaik!", dia memeluk leher Yoongi sambil melompat-lompat. Yoongi tidak berdaya, hanya bisa merasakan pipinya yang memanas dan cekikan Hoseok pada lehernya. Dia baru bisa bernafas lega setelah Hoseok melepaskan pelukannya.

Hoseok segera mencuci peralatan makannya. Yoongi menunggunya berdiri di dekat meja makan karena jujur saja dia tidak suka mencuci piring. Dia tidak bisa. Mencuci piring akan membuat pakaiannya basah kuyup.

"Aku sudah menduganya. Jungkook pasti akan mendengarkan apa katamu", kata Hoseok yang membelakangi Yoongi.

"Tidak juga", kata Yoongi sambil memainkan gelas kosong dimeja. "Dia mau makan karena aku menjawab rasa ingin tahunya", lanjutnya.

"Tentang dirinya?", tanya Hoseok sambil menoleh Yoongi.

"Tidak", jawab Yoongi dan Hoseok langsung kembali menghadap pada keran airnya. "Dia bertanya tentang bagaimana aku bisa menjadi anak Ibu", lanjut Yoongi dengan ragu-ragu.

Hoseok menghentikan tangannya dan menatap Yoongi tidak percaya. Dia cepat-cepat menutup keran dan mendekati Yoongi sambil mengeringkan tangannya menggunakan lap. "Bagaimana?", tanyanya tidak jelas.

"Apanya?"

"Apa kau menceritakan tentang Ayahmu?", tanya Hoseok.

"Y-ya", jawab Yoongi sedikit gugup karena adiknya itu menatapinya terlalu lama.

"Bagaimana rasanya menceritakan Ayahmu? Apa kau merasakan getaran kerinduan?", tanya Hoseok sambil menggelitiki dadanya sendiri.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya. Yoongi paling kesal kalau ada yang menanyainya tentang kedua orang tuanya apalagi Ayahnya. "Sudahlah", Yoongi meletakkan gelas kosong ditangannya dan melangkah meninggalkan Hoseok. Tapi Hoseok menarik lengannya kembali. Adiknya itu menatapinya dengan tatapan penuh arti.

"Hyung, dengarkan aku". Hoseok menggenggam tangannya. Sangat erat. Tapi Yoongi tidak merasa senang karena Yoongi tahu apa yang Hoseok inginkan darinya.

"Temui mereka, Hyung. Mereka sedang membutuhkanmu"

Yoongi melepaskan tangannya dari Hoseok dengan keras. "Tidak!", ujarnya. Lalu Yoongi pergi, melangkah kesal menaiki tangga. Memang Yoongi akan melakukan apa saja untuk Hoseok, kecuali yang satu itu.

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 2**

Keesokan paginya, Jungkook bersedia bergabung untuk sarapan. Tapi dia mengunci mulutnya rapat-rapat. Mereka tidak mempermasalahkan itu(Jimin sudah membungkam Taehyung lebih dulu agar anak itu tidak menyinggung dan berkomentar apapun tentang diamnya Jungkook). Mereka mengerti, mungkin Jungkook sedang tidak ingin diganggu. Mungkin dia butuh waktu untuk mencerna semua penjelasan mereka kemarin.

"Habiskan sarapanmu", kata Hoseok sambil menepuk halus kepala si bungsu setelah selesai membagi rata makan pagi sederhana mereka. Roti panggang dengan selai kacang dan segelas susu atau kopi bagi yang mau saja. Lalu dia mengambil duduk disebelah Yoongi.

"Apa rencana kalian hari ini?", tanya Hoseok kemudian.

Seokjin mengangkat tangannya sambil berusaha menelan roti di dalam mulutnya. "Aku pulang larut. Jangan tunggu aku untuk makan nalam", katanya. Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti. Jadwal Seokjin memang selalu padat. Jadi artis memang susah.

"Aku hanya melakukan hal seperti biasa", kata Namjoon.

"Ya, kami juga", sahut Jimin dan mendelik pada Taehyung yang terlihat tidak setuju dengannya. Jungkook masih senyap. Tapi mereka yakin Jungkook hanya akan pergi ke sekolah dan segera pulang.

"Bagusalah. Cepat pulang kalau sudah selesai dengan urusan kalian", kata Hoseok seperti yang biasa Ibu mereka katakan sebelum mereka pergi meninggalkan rumah. Dia memegang cangkir kopinya, " **Kalau ada yang ingin menjenguk seseorang, aku dengan senang hati akan menemaninya** ", katanya dengan suara lantang dan wajah bersungguh-sungguh pada yang lainnya, sebelum dia menyeruput kopinya tanpa dosa.

Sementara disampingnya, Yoongi merasa tersindir. Hoseok hanya tidak menatap pada Yoongi saat mengatakan itu. Jelas perkataannya itu dia tujukan pada Yoongi. Baru sekali ini Yoongi merasa begitu kesal pada Hoseok.

Dia meletakkan roti panggangnya walaupun sarapannya masih baru habis separuh, lalu menyeruput kopinya. "Aku ada janji. Aku sudah terlambat", kata Yoongi. Dia bangun dari duduknya dan mengambil tas yang tergeletak di samping kursinya

"Aku berangkat", lanjut Yoongi sambil melirik kesal Hoseok.

"Oh, baiklah. Hati-hati di jalan, Hyung", balas Hoseok sambil melambaikan tangannya dengan senyuman manis andalannya. Dia menyebalkan. Tapi Yoongi tidak kuasa membencinya.

.

.

Hoseok masuk ke kamar mereka dengan berkata, "Hyaah~ Semuanya sudah berangkat. Tinggal satu lagi anakku yang masih tinggal".

Namjoon tertawa. Hoseok terdengar seperti Ibu mereka. Bahkan bagaimana caranya memukul-mukul punggungnya yang lelah, persis seperti Ibu mereka.

Hoseok menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke atas tempat tidurnya. "Ah~ Punggungku nyaman sekali. Biarkan aku istirahat sebelum berangkat", katanya. Dia meregangkan otot kedua tangan dan kakinya sambil menguap lebar seperti kuda nil.

Namjoon terdiam menatapinya. Sebuah ide terlintas di benaknya. "Aku memikirkan sesuatu", ujarnya segera.

"Umh. Tentang apa?", tanya Hoseok dengan mata terpejam. Dia sudah berhenti meregangkan otot.

"Bagaimana kalau kita libur hari ini?"

Hoseok menjentikkan jarinya. "Itu ide yang bagus, Namjoon. Kau memang jenius. Aku akan memanfaatkannya untuk tidur seharian", katanya dan mulai memeluk bobeka kuda biru kecilnya dengan nyaman.

Namjoon menepuk kening. "Bukan untuk tidur. Tapi untuk pergi ke taman bermain".

Hoseok terkekeh geli masih dengan mata terpejam. "Yang benar saja. Kita sudah terlalu tua untuk itu, Namjoon".

Namjoon berdiri dan menghampiri saudaranya itu. "Ini bukan taman bermain biasa. Kita akan pergi ke Lotte World".

Hoseok membuka kembali matanya. Dia menoleh pada Namjoon dengan mata membulat terkejut. "L-Lotte World?!"

.

.

Dan disinilah mereka sekarang. Lotte World. Taman bermain impian Hoseok saat kecil. Jaraknya sangat jauh dari rumah kecil Hoseok di Gwangju. Tapi sekarang walaupun jaraknya sudah dekat pun, Hoseok masih belum penah pergi ke sana.

"Ayo! Aku yang beli tiketnya", ajak Namjoon. Dia menyeret Hoseok dengan tidak sabaran. Apa ia tidak tahu kalau saat ini sedang terjadi konflik di dalam diri Hoseok?

"T-tunggu! Tunggu! Tunggu!", Hoseok bicara cepat. Dia menahan kakinya berhenti persis di depan gerbang masuk.

Hoseok menatapi tempat itu. Membaca tulisan namanya saja sudah membuatnya berkeringat dingin. Jantungnya berdegup kencang dan kepalanya terasa pusing. Hoseok memegangi kepalanya dan berjongkok ditanah.

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan didalam?, tanya Hoseok gemetar.

"Apapun! Komedi putar, kincir angin, roller coaster dan-Ya! Ice skating. Kita akan main ice skating!", seru Namjoon semangat.

Ice skating? Hoseok tidak bisa Ice skating. "A-aku mual", katanya. Dia benar-benar merasa seperti akan pingsan sekarang.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku akan memegangimu.", kata Namjoon. Dia ikut berjongkok di hadapan Hoseok. Namjoon mengangkat wajah Hoseok menghadapnya dan menangkupnya. "Aku sudah berjanji akan membawamu kesini, kan? Sekarang kita sudah disini. Aku janji kita akan bersenang-senang".

Hoseok merasa kesulitan bernafas. Dia menatap kembali pada tulisan nama tempat itu dan orang-orang yang berjalan memasukinya. "A-apa tidak apa-apa?".

Namjoon mengangguk penuh keyakinan. "Pegang tanganku!", kata Namjoon seraya memberikan tangannya pada Hoseok.

Hoseok menelan ludahnya. Dia tidak yakin apakah dia bisa, tapi Namjoon tidak pernah mengingkari janjinya. Namjoon selalu ada bersama Hoseok dan membuat semuanya menjadi mungkin. Perlahan-lahan dia mengulurkan tangannya, menyambut uluran tangan Namjoon dan menggenggamnya. Dia membiakan Namjoon membantunya berdiri. Namjoon menggenggam tangannya dengan erat, itu membuat Hoseok merasa aman.

Mungkin sudah waktunya dia membuang ketakutannya. Mungkin sudah waktunya dia menghilangkan traumanya pada tempat ini.

.

Seokjin baru saja melakukan sesi pembacaan skrip bersama para aktor yang terpilih untuk membitangi sebuah drama baru di gedung kantor agencynya. Beberapa jam lagi Seokjin akan melakukan jadwal lainnya. Tapi sebelum itu dia berniat untuk membeli segelas kopi di cafetaria mereka.

Kakinya baru mencapai lobby dan resepsionis mereka sudah menghadang langkahnya. "Jin. Ada yang sedang menunggumu", katanya. Dia menunjuk pada seornag wanita bergaun biru yang sedang duduk di sofa menatapi keluar jendela. Mata Seokjin melebar. Seokjin mengenalinya.

"B-bibi?"

Wanita itu mengalihkan pandangan pada Seokjin dan tersenyum. "Seokjin", panggilnya. Dia berjalan menghampiri Seokjin dengan wajah bahagia lalu memeluknya. "Sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu".

.

.

Jimin menendang kerikil dijalanan dengan kesal. Dia tidak habis pikir, Ibunya menelponnya setelah sekian lama menghilang tanpa ada kabar dan membuat segalanya menjadi berantakan. Dia yang membuat rahasia besar dirumah mereka terbongkar. Jimin malu sekali pada yang lainnya.

Apa kra-kira yang wanita itu inginkan dari Jimin? Bukankah dia sudah membuang Jimin? Apa dia ingin mengajak Jimin tinggal bersama dengannya lagi?

Mungkin dia dulu menangis saat wanita itu pergi meninggalkannya. Tapi saat itu Jimin masih terlalu kecil dan polos. Jimin tidak sadar jika Ibunya tidak menginginkannya. Apa salah Jimin waktu itu? Dia hanyalah anak kecil yang menginginkan kasih sayang dan perlindungan seorang Ibu. Kenapa dia selalu disalahkan atas masalah yang menimpa Ibunya?

Jimin medengus. Untuk apa mengingatnya lagi. Toh Jimin sudah tidak peduli. "Ibuku sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat", ujarnya pada angin malam. Dia memasukkan kedua tangannya pada saku jaketnya dan menatap kesekitar.

Tidak sengaja matanya menangkap seorang anak laki-laki berseragam sekolah sedang duduk menunduk di ayunan di taman dekat tempat tinggal mereka. Jimin mengenalinya. Rambut coklat berbentuk seperti batok kelapa itu sangat khas. Itu sudah pasti tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah adik bungsu mereka. Sedang apa dia sendirian disitu?

Jimin berjalan mengendap-endap untuk mendekatinya dari belakang. Dengan senyum jahil dia mengulurkan tangannya, berniat untuk mengageti Jungkook dari belakang. Tapi,

"Mau mengejutkanku, ya?", tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba. Membuat jantung Jimin seperti mau loncat dari tempatnya. Rencananya gagal, justru dia sendiri yang terkejut.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?", tanya Jimin sambil memegangi dadanya yang berdebar-debar. Dia ikut duduk di ayunan dia sebelah Jungkook.

"Dari bayanganmu", jawab Jungkook malas.

Jimin melihat ke belakangnya. Dia bisa melihat dengan jelas bayangannya di tanah. Sepertinya Taehyung benar, Jimin bodoh. Payah!

"Sedang apa kau disini sendirian? Kenapa tidak langsung pulang?". Ditanya seperti itu, Jungkook malah semakin menundukkan kepalanya. Jimin jadi merasa bersalah. Apa dia masih berkecil hati untuk pulang?

"Maaf", ujar Jimin buru-buru.

Jungkook terkekeh geli. Adiknya mengangkat kembali kepalanya dan menatapi Jimin, "Kenapa minta maaf? Memang apa salahmu?", Tanyanya.

"Tidak. Hanya saja seandainya Ibuku tidak menelepon maka semuanya tidak akan menjadi tidak nyaman begini", jawab Jimin.

"Apa kalian berniat untuk merahasiakan ini dariku selamanya?"

"T-tidak. Tentu saja tidak. Suatu saat pasti akan kemi beritahukan. Hanya saja tidak dengan cara seperti ini", Jimin mencoba menjelaskan sebelum terjadi kesalah pahaman lagi.

Jungkook terdiam menatapnya. "Kau baik-baik saja, Hyung?", tanya Jungkook.

"Ya, aku baik-baik saja", jawab Jimin. Satu-satunya yang Jimin khawatirkan adalah Jungkook. Tapi dia tidak tahu bagaimana cara yang tepat untuk menanyakan hal itu pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk mengerti. Lalu dia menatap Jimin lebih serius kali ini. "Boleh aku tanya sesuatu, Hyung?".

Jimin mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Adiknya itu mengambil nafas lalu menghembuskannya perlahan hingga membuatnya terlihat seperti sedang mengeluarkan asap dari dalam mulutnya.

"Kenapa kau tidak mau bicara dengan Ibumu?"

Jimin terdiam seketika. _Well_ , itu adalah pertanyaan yang menyebalkan. Jimin merasa muak mengingat Ibunya.

"Tidak perlu dijawab jika memang tidak mau. Tidak apa-apa. Yoongi Hyung juga tidak mau menceritakan soal orang tuanya padaku"

Jimin menghela nafasnya saat melihat ekspresi kekecewaan dalam mata Jungkook. Dia tidak ingin membuat Jungkook merasa bahwa dia bukan bagian dari mereka. Jadi Jimin memutuskan untuk bercerita.

"Beberapa anak dilahirkan dengan tidak beruntung. Mungkin itu sudah takdir", Jimin membuka ceritanya. "Kau bertanya-tanya apakah kau anak diluar nikah? Kami tidak tahu soal itu karena memang tidak ada satu orang pun yang tahu. Tapi aku. Aku anak diluar nikah, Jungkook. Ibuku mengatakannya padaku setiap hari".

"Dia menyalahkan aku atas segala hal buruk yang menimpanya. Tidak punya uang, tidak bisa pergi kuliah, dia kesepian, dia tidak bahagia, itu karena aku. Dia menganggapku sebagai pembawa sial. Lalu kenapa dia melahirkan aku? Kenapa dulu dia tidak menggugurkan kandungannya saja? Atau buang saja aku saat bayi agar aku tidak perlu mengenalnya!". Tanpa sadar dia meninggikan suaranya dan matanya berkaca-kaca karena amarah. Nafasnya memburu. Masa kecilnya bebar-benar menyedihkan.

"Aku sangat menyayanginya saat itu. Karena aku tidak punya siapa-siapa lagi selain dia. Aku pikir Ibuku hanya sedang kesal jadi aku tetap mengikutinya kemanapun dia pergi walau sambil menangis. Tapi dia tetap mendorongku pergi", kata Jimin.

"Aku benci padanya". Dia menitikkan air matanya karena rasa benci yang ada di dalam hatinya.

Jimin menghapus air matanya sambil berkata, "Maafkan aku, Jungkook. Aku hanya-"

"Aku mengerti, Hyung. Sudah, lupakan saja. Maafkan aku sudah bertanya", Jungkook menyentuh tangannya. Jimin mencoba untuk bernafas normal. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu menunjukkan kemarahannya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook menggenggam tangannya. Itu membuat Jimin tersenyum. Seandainya Junhkook melakukannya beberapa tahun yang lalu, mungkin Jimin akan merasakan debaran didalam dadanya.

"Lebih baik kita pulang sekarang", ajak Jimin. Jungkook mengangguk dan mereka mulai berdiri.

.

.

"Oh, bagus! Aku menunggumu selama satu jam di depan kampus dan berakhir pulang sendirian sementara kalian berdua berkencan dan bersenang-senang", Ujar Taehyung saat dia melihat Jimin pulang bersama Jungkook. Dia mendelik melihat tangan Jungkook yang menggandeng tangan Jimin dengan kasualnya.

"Lihat, bergandengan tangan pula! Astaga Jimin! Aku cemburu! Kau lebih memilih Jungkook dari pada aku?", dia mulai bersandiwara.

Jungkook tertawa sementara Jimin menatapnya malas. "Abaikan saja dia", katanya.

Tiba-tiba Yoongi datang mendekati mereka. Sepertinya dia baru saja kembali dari urusannya. Dia berhenti di depan mereka semua.

"Kenapa kalian berdiri disini? Tidak masuk?", tanyanya seraya tangannya membuka pagar rumah mereka. Tapi matanya menatapi tangan Jungkook yang masih menggenggam tangan Jimin.

"Kalian berkencan? Aku masuk duluan, ya", lanjutnya dengan datar. Kakaknya itu memang payah dalam hal berbasa-basi.

"H-Hyung..", Jimin meloloskan tangannya dari tangan Jungkook. Menatap panik pada Taehyung dan Jungkook bergantian seperti minta bantuan. "H-Hyung, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan!", ucapnya dengan suara keras. Lalu dia berlari mengejar Yoongi masuk ke dalam rumah. Taehyung dan Jungkook tertawa geli melihatnya.

"Sepertinya Jimin Hyung menyukai Yoongi Hyung", kata Jungkook.

"Ya, sepertinya", sahut Taehyung.

Lalu Jungkook menghela nafas. "Sayang sekali. Padahal Yoongi Hyung menyukai Hoseok Hyung", lanjutnya.

Taehyung berhenti tertawa saat mendengar nama Hoseok disebut. "Benar", gumamnya. Semua orang di rumah bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Yoongi memperlakukan Hoseok seperti sebuah boneka porselen. Sangat hati-hati

"Itu menyebalkan", gumam Taehyung tidak suka.

.

"Hoek!"

Namjoon tertawa sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung Hoseok yang sedang muntah di dekat pancuran air. Akhirnya Hoseok berhasil mengeluarkannya setelah berkali-kali mengeluh mual saat naik wahana permainan.

"Itu hanya bianglala. Kau payah sekali!", ejek Namjoon saat Hoseok mencuci mulutnya di keran pancuran. Saudaranya itu nampak parah. Dia terlihat pucat dan lemas.

"Pulang...", rintih Hoseok.

"Oh, tidak. Tidak semudah itu". Namjoon melipat tangannya. "Katakan dulu kau menikmati pernainannya".

"Aku menikmati permainannya", kata Hoseok segera, dia terkapar sambil memberikan jempolnya pada Nmajoon. Sepertinya dia benar-benar ingin segera pulang. Hoseok menurutinya dengan cepat.

"Katakan 'Terima kasih, Namjoon yang tampan'".

Hoseok mendesah malas tapi dia tetap menuruti Namjoon dan mengatakannya. "Terima kasih, Namjoon yang tampan".

"'Aku mencintaimu, Namjoon'"

"Aku mencintaimu, Namjoon"

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Hoseok-ah", balas Namjoon. Ada getaran hebat di dalam dadanya saat mengatakan itu. Seperti rasa lega dan kekhawatiran. Namjoon bahkan berkeringat dingin dan bernafas cepat. Apakah Hoseok menyadarinya? Apa Hoseok akan marah jika tahu jika Namjoon-

"Bisa kita pulang sekarang? Sudah hampir waktunya makan malam. Yang lain pasti sudah menunggu", kata Hoseok.

Namjoon keluar dari pikirannya. Dia memberikan senyumannya pada Hoseok. "Baiklah. Ayo kita beli gula kapas sebelum pergi"

.

.

.

Taehyung berdiri menatap keluar jendela kamarnya sambil melipat kedua tangannya. Awalnya dia hanya sekedar ingin menikmati udara dimalam hari. Dia sedang kesal pada Jimin karena meninggalkannya seorang diri dikampus padahal mereka sudah berjanji untuk pulang bersama, tapi saudaranya itu sama sekali tidak menyesali perbuatannya. Di jalan dia bertemu dengan pria aneh yang membuat macet antrian subway. Dan sekarang dia justru disuguhi oleh pemandangan dua orang yang sedang berjalan diluar sana. Tertawa dan terlihat sangat akrab.

Taehyung mendengus sinis. "Gula kapas. Dari mana mereka? Kencan di taman ria?", gumamnya. Taehyung menatapi mereka sampai mereka benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan.

Dia merasakan panas didalam hatinya. Entahalah. Rasanya tidak nyaman. Seperti mencekiknya sampai terasa sulit sekali untuk bernafas. Taehyung tahu persis perasaan apa itu.

"Oh. Aku mencium aroma kebencian"

Taehyung memejamkan matanya frustasi. Dia tidak ingin berbalik untuk menyambut kehadiran Jimin bersamanya. Dia masih merasa kesal. Jimin mendekat sambil mengendus-endus Taehyung. Benar-benar menyebalkan!

"Ada apa? Kau sedang lihat apa? Kenapa auranya terasa aneh disini?", tanya Jimin tanpa dosa seraya mengintip keluar jendela. Tapi karena dia tidak mendapati apapun disana jadi dia melanjutkan bicara, "Hoseok Hyung sudah pulang. Mereka bawa makan malam~", katanya sambil bertepuk tangan ceria.

Taehyung mengambil nafas dan membuangnya perlahan. "Aku tahu", gumamnya malas.

.

.

.

Taehyung masuk ke dalam kamar Seokjin setelah mengetuk pintunya. Sudah jam satu dini hari. Seokjin baru saja sampai di rumah dan langsung mencari Taehyung. Untung saja Taehyung belum tidur. Dia masih memainkan ponselnya. Kakaknya itu memintanya datang ke kamarnya untuk membiacarakan sesuaru.

"Ada apa, Hyung?", tanya Taehyung seraya mengambil duduk di atas tempat tidur Seokjin. Menunggu kakaknya yang sedang menggantungkan mantelnya di lemari.

"Apa kau ingat bibi Hyein?", tanya Seokjin sambil berjalan mendekatinya. Dia ikut duduk di samping Taehyung.

"Ya. Kenapa?", jawab Taehyung tidak suka.

Seokjin menarik nafasnya. "Dia datang menemuiku di kantor untuk menyampaikan sesuatu". Si Sulung memijit keningnya. Taehyung jadi semakin penasaran dengan apa yang ingin kakaknya katakan.

Seokjin memegangi kedua bahu Taehyung dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Taehyung. Kakek meninggal. Besok adalah upacara pemakamannya. Mereka ingin kita datang".

Taehyung mendengus tidak percaya. "Aku tidak peduli", dia melepaskan kedua tangan Seokjin dari bahunya.

"Taehyung, dengarkan aku dulu-"

"Tidak, Hyung. Jangan kira aku mau datang untuk memberi penghormatan terakhir pada pria tua itu. Aku tidak mau!"

"Kau tidak boleh bicara seperti itu, Taehyung. Mereka juga keluarga kita"

"Oh, ya? Kemana mereka saat ayah dan ibu meninggal? Mereka menutup mata, Hyung! Mereka membiarkan kita pergi ke panti asuhan! Mereka tidak berusaha untuk mencari kita dan sekarang mereka ingin kita datang ke pememakaman kakek?! Aku tidak mau!"

"Itu permintaan terakhir kakek, Taehyung. Dia ingin kita datang. Tolonglah", ujar Seokjin. Dia menangkap Taehyung yang hendak melangkah pergi. "Dengar. Tidak ada gunanya hidup dengan mendendam. Percayalah padaku, Taehyung. Kita datang ke pemakamannya dan segera pergi setelah selesai"

Tehyung menggeram dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan Seokjin sambil menggerutu. "Kenapa semua orang suka sekali membuatku kesal hari ini?!"

.

Hoseok terkejut saat pintu kamar Seokjin tiba-tiba terbuka dengan keras dan Taehyung keluar dari sana.

"Oh, astaga! Kau mengejutkanku", katanya sambil memegangi dadanya. Taehyung terlihat marah. Nafasnya memburu. Dia menatapi Hoseok dengan tatapan itu dan tiba-tiba berjalan mendekat. Taehyung menggenggam lengan Hoseok dengan erat, terasa sakit.

"Kau, ikut aku!", katanya. Lalu dia menyeret Hoseok menuju tangga untuk menuruni beberapa anak tangga saja. Mereka berhenti ditengah-tengah. Taehyung menyudutkan Hoseok pada dinding dan menguncinya dengan kedua lengannya.

"A-apa salahku?', tanya Hoseok bingung dan takut. Taehyung yang sedang marah benar-benar terlihat tidak ramah.

"Pergi kemana kau dengan Namjoon?", tanya Taehyung.

"K-kami hanya-Hey! Jangan bicara tidak formal padaku!", Hoseok memukul sekali dada Taehyung sebagai bentuk protes. Tapi adiknya itu terlihat masih kokoh dihadapannya. Itu membuat Hoseok takut tapi dia tidak boleh terlihat begitu. "K-kami pergi ke Lotte World! Memang kenapa?!".

"Apa kau kencan dengannya?"

"Kencan atau tidak apa masalahmu?! Menyingkirlah! Kenapa kau seperti ini?".

Hoseok berusaha keras menyingkirkan kedua tangan Taehyung yang mengurungnya dan saat dia hampir berhasil Taehyung justru beralih mencengkeram kedua lengan Hoseok semakin kuat.

"Namjoon menyukaimu. Apa kau tahu itu?"

Hoseok berhenti meronta dan terdiam bingung. "Apa maksudmu?". Dia sungguh tidak mengerti. Apa Taehyung mabuk lagi?

"Buku Cerita Cinta halaman sembilan puluh empat. Dia menuliskan sesuatu disana. Kau bisa melihatnya sendiri", kata Taehyung dengan suara rendahnya. Dia menelusuri wajah Hoseok dengan tatapan matanya yang memabukkan. Tapi Hoseok merasa tidak suka. Semua yang dikatakan Taehyung membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Itu bukan masalah, Taehyung. Lepaskan aku!". Hoseok mendorong Taehyung mejauh, tapi Taehyung tetap kembali mengurungnya sambil tertawa gemas.

"Aku tahu kau menyukai aku sejak lama, Hoseok Hyung"

Hoseok menghentikan usahanya menjauhkan Taehyung. Dia membulatkan matanya. Sementara Taehyung tersenyum menang.

"Apa Seokjin Hyung yang mengatakannya padamu?"

Taehyung mengangkat kedua alisnya sekali. Hoseok merasa sangat kecewa. Padahal dia mempercayai Seokjin untuk menjaga rahasia terbesarnya.

"Dan kau tahu apa kabar baiknya, Hyung?", tanya Taehyung. Dia semakin mendekatkan dirinya pada Hoseok sebelum melanjutkannya sambil berbisik.

"Aku juga menyukaimu, Hyung"

 _Oh, astaga!_

.

Seokjin memijit pelipisnya. Dia berniat untuk mengejar Taehyung dan memohon padanya untuk pergi ke pemakaman kakek mereka besok. Tapi Seokjin malah mendapatkan sebuah fakta baru? Namjoon menyukai Hoseok? Yang benar saja! Taehyung benar-benar kekanakan! Kenapa dia menyatakan cinta di saat sedang kesal seperti itu? Dia bisa merusak segalanya!

"Dasar Taehyung bodoh!"

Tiba-tiba pintu disamping tempatnya berdiri terbuka. Namjoon keluar dari sana. Dan lagi-lagi Seokjin harus melindunginya agar tidak patah hati.

"Hyung, kau lihat Hoseok?", tanya Namjoon.

"T-tidak", jawab Seokjin. Matanya membulat takut ketahuan. Namjoon mengangguk dan hendak melangkah pergi, tapi Seokjin buru-buru menahannya. "Umh, N-Namjoon. Bisa kita bicara sebentar? Uhm... dikamarku"

Namjoon diam sebentar. Lalu sebuah senyuman miring tersungging dibibirnya. Dia nampak senang sekali. "Baiklah", jawabnya.

Seokjin menghela nafas lega. Dan sekarang dia harus segera mengarang sebuah alasan yang tepat.

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 2**

Mungkin berkat ibunya, Taehyung masih memiliki kasih sayang di dalam hatinya. Setelah berpikir keras tadi malam ditambah dengan Namjoon yang membujuknya, akhirnya pagi ini dia mengatakan setuju untuk pergi ke pemakaman kakeknya. Taehyung berpikir, setidaknya ada neneknya disana yang selalu menyayanginya. Taehyung akan datang demi neneknya.

Seokjin senang sekali mendengarnya. Dia mengatakan bahwa dia bangga pada Taehyung. Mereka pergi pagi itu juga, diantar oleh supir Seokjin. Mereka memakai setelan serba hitam sebagai tanda mereka berduka cita. Taehyung duduk sambil menggerak-gerakkan kakinya gelisah.

"Tenanglah. Kau akan berdiri di sampingku saja", kata Seokjin sambil menepuk bahu adiknya.

Mungkin Seokjin pikir jika Taehyung gugup. Tapi yang Taehyung rasakan sesuangguhnya adalah rasa gelisah karena terlalu benci yang membuatnya mual. Taehyung menggerakkan kakinya untuk mencegahnya muntah di dalam mobil.

.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

"Masuklah", ujar Yoongi yang sedang berbaring ditempat tidur pada siapapun itu yang mengetuk pintunya.

Pintu terbuka dan Hoseok mengintip ke dalam. "Selamat pagi, Hyung. Boleh aku masuk?", tanyanya dengan ceria.

Yoongi menghela nafas kecewa. Dia tidak pernah merasa begitu sebal saat melihat wajah Hoseok. Yoongi sudah tahu, Hoseok pasti datang untuk meminta Yoongi pergi menemui kedua orang tuanya.

"Tidak, Hoseok! Cepat keluar dari sini!", timpal Yoongi. Dia mengibaskan tangannya untuk mengusir Hoseok, tapi sepertinya adiknya itu tidak mau dengar. Hoseok justru tersenyum nakal. Dia memasuki kamar Yoongi dan menutup pintunya sebelum berjalan mendekati Yoongi.

"Hoseok!"

"Oh, jangan usir aku Hyung. Aku akan sedih nanti", katanya sebelum dia melompat duduk di dekat Yoongi. Dia menatap Yonggi dengan matanya yang berkedip-kedip memelas.

"Jangan menatapku seperti itu!", ujar Yoongi. Dia bahkan sampai repot-repot bangun dari tidurnya untuk menjauhi tatapan adiknya itu(baca: kelemahan Yoongi). Dia berdiri disamping tempat tidurnya dan mengangkat jari telunjuknya pada Hoseok. "Dengar. Kau membuatku kesal selama beberapa hari ini. Jangan diteruskan! Aku tidak mau membencimu, Hoseok", kata Yoongi memperingatkan dan Hoseok diam seketika.

Adiknya itu menunduk. "Oh, bagus. Sekarang aku jahat padamu. Astaga, Hoseok!", Yoongi berujar frustasi. Dia selalu menjaga kata-katanya saat bicara pada Hoseok selama ini. Tapi dia sudah tidak tahan lagi.

"Kau tahu, Hyung. Saat aku datang dia menangis. Dia senang aku tumbuh dan hidup dengan baik", Hoseok bicara dan menatapnya dengan sendu. Yoongi tahu, Hoseok sedang membicarakan ayahnya yang sudah meninggal karena sakit keras.

"Aku memaafkanya walaupun dia sudah meninggalkan aku sendirian waktu itu", kali ini Hoseok tersenyum mengenang ayahnya. "Aku akan sangat menyesal jika tidak pergi menemuinya saat itu. Hidupku pasti tidak akan tenang jika aku tidak bersamanya di akhir hayatnya", lanjutnya.

Dia menatap Yoongi dan menggenggam tangan Yoongi dan meremasnya lembut. "Aku tidak ingin kau menyesal, Hyung. Temui ayahmu sekali saja, aku mohon", katanya.

Yoongi mengerti. Hoseok adalah anak baik dan berbakti pada ayahnya. Yoongi turut berduka atas kematian ayahnya. Tapi Yoongi bukan anak sepertinya. Jadi Yoongi tetap pada pendiriannya.

"Aku tidak akan pergi, Hoseok", kata Yoongi.

.

Mereka sampai di tempat pemakaman. Semua sudah berkumpul menunggu Taehyung dan Seokjin. Saat mereka melangkah memasuki pekarangan pemakaman semua pasang mata yang ada disana menatap pada Taehyung dan Seokjin. Mereka terlihat lega.

"Lihat. Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menangisi kepergian kakek", dengus Taehyung dengan suara rendah dan Seokjin segera menyikut lengannya.

"Jaga sikapmu, Taehyung", desisnya.

Taehyung hanya memutar mata malas. Taehyung tidak bisa menahan dirinya. Semua orang disana terlihat tidak terpuji dimatanya. Mereka datang dengan setelan dan gaun serba hitam seperti Taehyung dan Seokjin. Para pria terlihat gagah dan para wanita hadir dengan full make up mereka. Tidak ada satupun kesedihan yang bisa Taehyung lihat dari wajah mereka. Satu-satunya yang menangis disana hanyalah nenek Taehyung dan seorang pelayan setianya yang sedang berada disamping peti yang akan dikuburkan. Wanita yang sudah bekerja selama puluhan tahun pada keluarga mereka itu berbisik pada sang nenek hingga membuatnya menoleh pada kehadiran Taehyung Seokjin.

"Seokjin-ah, Taehyung-ah", seru wanita renta itu seraya berusaha bangkit dari atas kursi rodanya. Tapi Seokjin sudah buru-buru mencegahnya. Dia berlari menghampiri nenek mereka dan meminta nenek mereka kembali duduk dikursi roda. Taehyung ikut menghampiri kakaknya dan mereka berdua berlutut di tanah untuk memeluk nenek mereka. Taehyung benar-benar merasa ingin menangis karena merindukan nenek kesayangannya ini.

"Nenek, kami datang", kata Taehyung.

Sang nenek mengusap-usap punggung mereka berdua dengan keras. "Cucu-cucuku yang malang. Kalian menjalani masa-masa sulit dalam hidup kalian. Kalian pasti sangat menderita. Aku berdosa karena mengabaikan kalian. Perbuatanku ini tidak bisa dimaafkan. Aku akan mempertanggung jawabkannya dihadapan Tuhan", ujar nenek mereka sambil menangis dan menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Dan bagaimana itu tidak memancing keluar air mata Taehyung dan Seokjin.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu, nenek. Itu bukan salah nenek", kata Taehyung lalu mencium pipi keriput neneknya itu.

"Suamiku menutup matanya saat kalian butuh bantuan. Tapi kalian tetap datang ke pemakamannya. Kalian anak-anak yang baik. Ayah dan Ibu kalian pasti bangga melihatnya", sang nenek mendekap mereka erat-erat. Taehyung pasti akan sangat menyesal jika tidak datang kesini. Dia tidak akan membiarkan neneknya kesepian duduk sendiri diantara orang-orang licik itu.

.

.

Akhirnya pemakaman selesai dan mereka diminta untuk ikut datang ke rumah besar karena ada suatu hal yang harus dibicarakan bersama mereka sebagai anggota keluarga. Nenek mereka ikut dengan mobil Taehyung dan Seokjin. Dan dia tak henti-hentinya memegangi lengan Taehyung dan Seokjin yang duduk dikanan-kirinya.

"Aku tidak akan bisa mati dengan tenang sebelum melihat kalian pulang. Siang dan malam aku terus memikirkan kalian. Aku tidak bisa tidur dan makan dengan tenang. Aku terus dihantui rasa bersalah" kata neneknya. Dia menatapi Taehyung dan Seokjin bergantian. "Kalian tumbuh dengan sangat baik. Dimana kalian tinggal selama ini?", tanyanya.

"Sebelumnya kami tinggal di panti asuhan, nenek", jawab Seokjin.

"Apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku tinggal dirumah mewah sementara kalian harus tinggal di panti asuhan. Aku benar-benar nenek yang tidak bertanggung jawab!".

Taehyung menggenggam tangan neneknya yang hampir menangis lagi. "Jangan menyalahkan diri sendiri, nenek. Lagi pula, kami tidak lama tinggal disana", kata Taehyung sambil tersenyum.

"Apa maksudmu? Kemana kalian? Apa ada keluarga yang mengadopsi kalian?"

"Ya. Ada sebuah keluarga kecil yang mengadopsi kami. Aku tidak pernah membayangkan akan hidup dengan sangat baik walaupun tidak punya banyak mainan dan uang", kata Taehyung sambil menerawang kedepan dan tersenyum.

"Guru taman kanak-kanakku dulu yang mengadopsi kami", tambah Seokjin. "Dia wanita yang baik. Dia membesarkan kami dan lima orang anak lainnya seorang diri"

"Wanita yang berhati mulia. Aku ingin sekali menemuinya dan mengucapkan terima kasih karena sudah membesarkan cucu-cucuku dengan baik"

Taehyung dan Seokjin terdiam seketika. "Dia sudah meninggal seminggu yang lalu, nek"

"Oh, Ya Tuhan. Apa yang terjadi padanya?"

"Dia menikah untuk pertama kalinya dan saat dia pergi untuk berbulan madu ke Jepang, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi mengalami kecelakaan"

"Astaga! Apa pesawat itu? Aku melihat beritanya di televisi. Wanita yang malang! Semoga dia tenang di alam sana", kata nenenknya.

Seokjin mulai menangis kembali. Dia pasti masih belum bisa memaafkan dirinya atas kecelakaan Ibu mereka. Taehyung tidak akan mengatakan apapun pada neneknya tentang hadiah tiket untuk Ibunya itu.

Sang nenek menggenggam tangan kedua cucunya. "Jangan pernah melupakan jasanya. Kalian akan mengenangnya sampai kalian mati. Aku juga akan selalu mendoakan arwahnya karena aku berhutang budi padanya"

.

Hoseok masuk kedalam kamarnya. Hari ini dia tidak berhasil membujuk Yoongi untuk menemui ayahnya yang sedang sakit. Hoseok takut jika waktu akan semakin jauh berjalan. Hoseok tidak ingin Yoongi menyesal saat dia tidak lagi bisa melihat ayahnya.

Hoseok menatap pada Namjoon yang masih terlelap damai walaupun sinar matahari menyorot wajahnya. Sekali tukang tidur, tetap tukang tidur!

Tiba-tiba Hoseok teringat sesuatu yang Taehyung katakan padanya semalam. _Buku Cerita Cinta..._

Hoseok beralih menatap rak buku koleksi milik Namjoon. Dia berjalan mendekatinya dan memegangi gagang pintunya ragu-ragu. Haruskan dia buka pintunya? Apakah semuanya akan baik-baik saja jika dia membaca tulisan Namjoon yang ada didalam sana? Tapi Hoseok merasa sangat penasaran.

Dia menoleh sekali lagi pada Namjoon dan sepertinya keadaan akan aman untuk waktu yang lama. Namjoon mulai mendengkur.

Hoseok menelan ludahnya sekali dan memutuskan untuk membuka pintu lemarinya dengan berani. "Apapun yang terjadi, terjadilah", gumam Hoseok.

Hoseok tidak kesulitan menemukan buku itu, karena buku itu berada dibarisan paling awal. Dengan cepat dia mengambilnya sambil mengintip Namjoon dan memastikan dia tidak ketahuan. Hoseok membolak-balik halamannya. Dia tidak ingat halaman berapa yang Taehyung katakan semalam. Sampai secarik kertas terlihat diantara halaman sembilan puluh empat dan sembilan puluh lima. Sebuah kertas catatan kecil berwarna merah muda dengan tulisan tangan khas Namjoon. Sangat rapi.

 _Bertahun-tahun bersama, kupikir ini adalah rasa peduli antara teman dan saudara. Tapi sekarang aku menyadarinya. Ini adalah perasaan istimewa. Aku rasa aku mencintaimu, Kue kacang Hijau._

Hati Hoseok mencelos membacanya. "K-kue kacang hijau...". Itu adalah panggilan Namjoon kepada Hoseok saat mereka masih kecil dulu. Apa Namjoon benar-benar menyukainya lebih dari saudara?

Tangan Hoseok bergetar. Sulit menerima kenyataan ini. Hoseok menganggap Namjoon sebagai saudaranya. Tidak ada perasaan lebih dari itu.

Dia buru-buru kembali menyelipkan kertas itu kedalam buku dan mengembalikan bukunya ke tempat semula. Lalu menutup pintu lemarinya dengan rapi.

"Kau sedang apa disitu?"

Hoseok berjingkat. Dia menatap ngeri pada Namjoon yang ternyata sudah duduk ditempat tidurnya.

"A-a-aku..."

 **TBC**

 **Q: Siapa bias kalian di BTS?**

 **Kalau saya sejak awal udah naksir sama JAY-HOOOOOOPE! ^^ Tapi sekarang cinta sama semua member#maruk :D**

 **If you like my story, follow and favorite, give review and share ^^**


	5. Chapter 5

**By: Xylia Park**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 2**

 **CHAPTER** **5**

 **.**

 **.**

 **There are so many Ship in one fandom. We stan a right group. Hee hee..**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau sedang apa disitu?", tanya Namjoon, mengejutkan Hoseok yang awalnya sedang berdiri termenung di depan lemari koleksi bukunya.

"A-aku... Aku berniat membaca buku. T-tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa maksudnya sejak kalimat pertama", jawab Hoseok. Dia tertawa malu. "Aku payah, ya?", tambahnya sambil menggosok tengkuknya.

Namjoon terkekeh. Hoseok memang selalu berhasil membuat Namjoon gemas. Didekatinya saudaranya itu, "Memang buku apa yang kau baca?".

"Umh? I-itu..yang itu", jawab Hoseok sambil menunjuk sebuah buku paling tebal bersampul biru.

"Itu novel ilmiah bahasa Inggris. Memang sulit untuk dimengerti", ujar Namjoon terekeh. Dia menatapi deretan buku koleksinya dan memilihkan satu untuk Hoseok baca. Sebuah buku bacaan ringan yang ukurannya tidak terlalu tebal. Buku untuk pengembangan diri walaupun Namjoon yakin jika Hoseok tidak perlu buku itu karena semua yang ada didalam dirinya sudah positif. Dia menyerahkannya pada Hoseok. "Ini bagus. Kau pasti suka", katanya.

Hoseok menerimanya. "Baiklah. Aku akan baca yang ini", kata Hoseok lalu dia buru-buru melangkah keluar dari kamar mereka.

Entahlah. Hanya perasaan Namjoon saja atau Hoseok memang terlihat kaku sekali. Mungkin dia masih merasa lelah karena kemarin bermain seharian di Lotte World.

.

.

Taehyung dan Seokjin memasuki sebuah rumah super besar. Ada banyak pelayan yang berbaris berderet menyambut kedatangan mereka semua. Taehyung ingat rumah ini. Dia sering berlari-lari dan membuat tenda kemah bersama neneknya di taman belakang mereka yang luas. Satu-satunya kenangan indah dari rumah ini yang masih dia ingat dengan jelas.

Taehyung mendorong kursi roda neneknya sementara Seokjin berjalan disampingnya. Mereka berniat untuk mengantarkan nenek mereka sampai kamar dan melepas rindu disana, namun bibi mereka tiba-tiba datang dan menghentikan mereka.

"Bibi Jung, antarkan Ibu ke kamarnya. Ibu harus istirahat", kata sang bibi pada pelayan setia mereka yang juga berjalan bersama mereka.

"Tidak apa-apa, bibi. Biar kami saja yang mengantar nenek", kata Taehyung. Dia memberikan senyuman pada neneknya. Neneknya juga terlihat senang dengan idenya.

"Tidak. Kalian akan ikut kami ke ruang kerja kakek. Ada yang perlu kami bicarakan bersama kalian", kata bibinya.

Sang nenek menatapi Taehyung dengan tatapan yang sulit dimengerti. Dia menggenggam tangan Taehyung yang sedang memegangi pegangan kursi roda dan meremasnya sebelum berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Pergilah".

Taehyung memiliki firasat yang tidak nyaman dengan senyuman bibinya itu. Sebenarnya dia tidak ingin membiarkan neneknya pergi tanpanya. Tapi Taehyung menuruti apa kata neneknya. Dia dan Seokjin saling menatap bingung sebelum akhirnya mereka mengikuti bibinya pergi.

Mereka dibawa memasuki sebuah ruangan besar. Taehyung mengenalinya, itu ruang kerja kakeknya. Semasa hidupnya kakeknya memang gila kerja. Taehyung bahkan tidak pernah bermain dengannya dan jika Taehyung masuk ke ruangan kerja itu maka kakeknya akan sangat marah padanya.

Disana sudah banyak yang menunggu mereka. Para paman dan bibi, serta anak-anak mereka sudah duduk bersama dengan seseorang yang membawa sebuah amplop coklat ditangannya. Bibi Hyein, menyuruh mereka untuk duduk di dekatnya.

"Apa semuanya sudah berkumpul?", tanya orang yang memegang amplop coklat.

"Sudah", jawab Bibi Heyin. Wajahnya terlihat bersemangat.

"Baiklah. Aku akan membacakan surat wasiat yang ditulis oleh Tuan Kim Taewoo sebagai pemegang utama saham perusaannya, TT Holding", ujar pria yang sepertinya adalah pengacara kakek mereka.

Taehyung terbelalak. Tidak bisa dipercaya. Kakeknya memang menyebalkan tapi Taehyung tidak suka dengan apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini.

"Kakek baru saja pergi. Apa pantas kalian langsung memperebutkan hartanya?!", ujarnya tidak terima. Dia curiga, jangan-jangan kematian kakek mereka sudah direncanakan oleh mereka.

Seokjin memegangi tangannya, memintanya untuk tenang dan kembali ke tempatnya. Wajahnya sama gusarnya dengan wajah Taehyung tapi dia lebih bisa mengendalikan dirinya.

"Bibi. Apa-apaan ini? Bibi tidak bilang jika akan ada pembacaan surat wasiat", tanya Seokjin pada Bibi mereka dengan sedikit berbisik.

"Itu sebabnya aku tidak beritahukan. Kalian akan menolak untuk datang kalau tahu tentang ini. Dengar. Kalian juga harus datang untuk mewakili ayah kalian yang sudah meninggal. Kalau yang hadir tidak lengkap, pengacara kakek tidak mau membacakan surat wasiatnya", jawan bibinya dengan berbisik juga.

"Apa kalian membunuh kakek?", tanya Taehyung tanpa ragu-ragu.

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kakek sudah sakit-sakitan sejak tahun lalu", jawab bibinya tidak terima.

Taehyung dan Seokjin mendesah frustasi. Terutama Taehyung, dia menatapi kakaknya. "Sudah kubilang, datang ke sini adalah ide buruk!", desisnya. Dia menyesal karena sudah bersedia untuk datang.

.

Berjalan di samping Namjoon terasa tidak sama lagi. Sebagian besar didominasi oleh rasa canggung. Hoseok mencoba untuk bersikap biasa di depan saudaranya itu karena Namjoon sendiri tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Hoseok yang mengetahui tentang catatan cinta itu.

Sebelah tangan Namjoon secara kasual menggenggam sebelah tangan Hoseok dan menariknya menuju sebuah toserba di pinggir jalan. "Aku butuh bolpoin baru", katanya.

Hoseok berusaha untuk tidak menunjukkan respon berlebihan pada aksi Namjoon itu. Berpegangan tangan adalah hal yang biasa mereka lakukan(sebelumnya). Tapi kali ini genggaman tangan Namjoon seolah menyaluran sengatan listrik yang menjalar dari telapak tangan menuju ulu hati Hoseok.

Saat mereka masuk ke toko serba ada itu, Namjoon melepaskan genggaman tangannya. Saat itulah Hoseok bisa merasa lega, (paling tidak)mengusir getaran-getaran menggelikan di dalam perutnya. Ini seharusnya tidak terjadi. Hoseok juga tidak ingin menyalahkan Namjoon dalam hal ini. Tidak ada yang bisa menahan kehendak hati. Rasa suka datang pada siapa saja, tidak peduli dia saudara atau milik orang lain sekali pun. Hanya saja bagimana caranya kita mengatasi rasa suka itu secara realistis. Tidak akan ada yang setuju dengan ide 'menjadikan saudara sebagai kekasih'.

"HEY!"

Hoseok melompat keluar dari lamunannya dan Namjoon terlihat sedang tersenyum heran padanya. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan? Aku sudah bertanya padamu hampir lima kali", katanya.

"A-apa?", tanya Hoseok ling-lung.

"Apa kau butuh sesuatu untuk dibeli?", Namjoon mengulaingi pertanyaannya dengan malas.

Hoseok perlu waktu cukup lama mencerna pertanyaan itu dan akhirnya menjawab, "T-tidak", dengan canggung.

"Baiklah", kata Namjoon masih sambil menatap heran pada Hoseok. "Kau ini kenapa, _sih_?", gumam Namjoon sambil membuka dompetnya.

 _Ugh, payah!_

.

.

Taehyung dan Seokjin menahan dirinya untuk tidak segera pergi dari sana. Mereka berdua tidak habis pikir bahwa mereka akan dimanfaatkan untuk hal ini. Mereka berdua merasa malu. Mendiang Ibu Tania pasti tidak suka melihat apa yang sedang mereka lakukan saat ini. Ini namanya menari di atas penderitaan orang lain.

Sementara pengacara kakeknya terus melanjutkan membaca. Menyebutkan satu per satu nama para pewaris dan seberapa besar mereka akan mendapat harta kakeknya. Semuanya terasa memuakkan. Hingga akhirnya dia menyebut nama anak termuda kakeknya, yaitu ayah Taehyung dan Seokjin.

"Kim Minjoon-"

"Kim Minjoon sudah meninggal", sela seorang paman mereka. Taehyung tidak suka dengan bagaimana cara pamannya tersenyum setelah mengatakannya.

"Aku belum selesai membaca", kata sang pengacara dengan tenang. "Kim Minjoon mendapatkan warisan saham sebesar lima belas persen dan dipercayai untuk menjalankan perusahaan cabang di Hongkong. Jika pewaris tidak bisa menerimanya karena sebuah alasan yang kuat maka akan digantikan oleh keturunannya atau anak tertua dari Kim Minjoon, Kim Seokjin"

Taehyung dan Seokjin terkejut. Bahkan seisi ruangan itu juga sama terkejutnya. Sungguh. Dua anak ini berpikir jika kehadiran mereka disini hanya untuk memenuhi syarat pembacaan surat wasiat saja. Bahkan tidak pernah terbesit sebuah harapan jika nama mereka akan diselipkan di dalam surat wasiat kakeknya.

"A-aku?", tanya Seokjin bingung sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Tuan pengacara, apa kau yakin ayah kami yang menuliskan hal itu?", tanya seorang Paman mereka yang berkumis dan bertubuh gemuk. Dia terlihat tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dia dengar.

"Ya, seperti yang kalian dengar. Bagimana, Kim Seokjin. Apa kau bersedia?", tanya pengacara itu. Sebagaimana dia menanyai setiap pewaris disana. Apakah mereka bersedia atau tidak?

Seokjin gugup di tempatnya. Semua orang menatapinya dengan tidak ramah. Dia menelan ludah sebelum buka suara. "A-aku...", dia melihat Taehyung yang menatapnya dengan bingung. "Aku tidak bisa. Maafkan aku", Seokjin menunduk menyesal tapi jawaban Seokjin membuat mereka semua nampak lega.

"Jika Kim Seokjin tidak bersedia, maka akan digantikan oleh adiknya, Kim Taehyung. Bagaimana Kim Taehyung. Apa kau bersedia?"

"Tunggu dulu! Aku yakin ada kesalahan dalam surat itu", mereka menyela lagi. Entah apa masalah mereka.

"Tidak ada kesalahan, Tuan Kim Taewoo menulis surat wasiat dalam keadaan sehat dan sadar", kata pengacara kakek mereka dengan tenang.

"Kalau ayah menuliskannya dalam keadaan sehat dan sadar seharusnya nama mereka tidak perlu ada didalam surat itu!"

"Ya. Harta keluarga ini hanya boleh diwariskan pada keturunan murni saja, bukan anak yang diadopsi"

Taehyung dan Seokjin terbelalak. Mereka sangat terkejut mendengarnya.

"Apa maksud kalian?", tanya Seokjin.

"Ibu kalian itu mandul. Kalian hanya pecundang yang berasal dari panti asuhan. Jangan berharap yang muluk-muluk dari kakek kami", jawab seorang gadis, saudara sepupu mereka, dengan angkuh.

Bagaikan tersambar petir. Hati Taehyung dan Seokjin terasa sangat sakit. Seokjin bahkan tidak bisa bernafas dengan mudah. Setiap udara yang masuk terasa seperti jarum yang akan selalu menusuk jantungnya. Jadi mereka bukanlah anak dari keluarga ini?

Taehyung menggenggam tangan Seokjin dengan erat sementara orang-orang diruangan itu terus saja mengatakan sesuatu yang buruk tentang kedua orang tua mereka dan tentang mereka yang ternyata hanyalah orang asing didalam keluarga ini. Bahkan bibi Hyein mereka hanya diam tidak peduli pada mereka.

Taehyung menggeram marah. Taehyung menarik Seokjin berdiri dari kursinya dan menatap jijik pada mereka semua. "Kalian seperti sekelompok serigala lapar yang memperebutkan ayam kecil. Benar-benar menjijikkan! Ambil saja semuanya. Persetan dengan warisan!", ujarnya sebelum dia menyeret Seokjin yang tidak berdaya keluar dari ruangan itu.

Saat mereka membuka pintu ruangan itu, nenek mereka sudah menunggu disana. Wanita itu menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan menyesal. "Taehyung-ah", panggilnya dari atas kursi roda. Tapi Taehyung sudah tidak peduli lagi. Neneknya juga menyembunyikan fakta itu darinya. Taehyung benci mereka semua.

.

.

Jimin mengetuk pintu kamar Yoongi. Semua orang sedang pergi sekarang, hanya tinggal mereka berdua yang ada di rumah. Jimin merasa kebosanan kalau harus terus berbaring dan bermain ponsel di dalam kamarnya.

"Hyung, apa kau sedang sibuk?", tanyanya.

Yoongi menurunkan kacamatanya lalu dia menutup laptopnya. Jimin tersipu malu. Kakaknya itu nampak baik tanpa kacamanta. "Tidak. Aku memang berniat untuk istirahat. Sudah tiga jam aku duduk disini", ujar Yoongi lalu mengangkat kedua tangannya ke atas untuk meregangkan ototonya.

"Yang lain belum pulang. Aku kesepian", ujar Jimin.

"Kenapa kau tidak pergi bertemu dengan teman-temanmu?", tanya Yoongi.

"Tidak. Mereka semua sibuk, Hyung", Jimin menjawabnya dengan setengah merajuk.

Yoongi diam sebentar. "Lalu bagaimana? Apa yang kau inginkan dariku?", tanyanya kemudian.

Jimin mencebik. Kenapa Yoongi datar sekali? Apa dia tidak merasakan bahwa Jimin ingin ditemani olehnya. Jimin mengedikkan bahunya dengan sedikit kecewa. "Tidak tahu", katanya.

"Jujur saja sebenarnya aku berniat tidur sebentar untuk mengistirahatkan mataku yang lelah", kata Yoongi, menghancurkan angan-angan Jimin tentang nonton televisi bersama atau makan sesuatu yang dimasak oleh Yoongi. Tapi kakaknya itu malah beranjak naik ke atas tempat tidurnya.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu", kata Jimin kecewa. Dia hendak keluar dan menutup pintunya sebelum Yoongi mengatakan sesuatu.

"Kalau Jungkook bosan biasanya dia akan tidur disini. Kalau kau mau, _sih_ ", kata Yoongi. Dia menepuk-nepuk sisi kosong tempat tidurnya yang lebar itu.

Pipi Jimin memanas. Didalam kepalanya sedang terputar sebuah drama antara dirinya dan Yoongi. Sesuatu yang romantis dan mungkin-uhum-sedikit nakal.

"A-apa tidak apa-apa?", tanyanya malu-malu. Dia meremas bagian bawah kemejanya karena menahan gelora di dalam hatinya.

"Tidak masalah. Ku harap kau tidak se-agresif Jungkook". Jawaban Yoongi membuat Jimin membelalakkan matanya.

"J-jungkook? Agresif?", tanya Jimin kebingungan. Kemana arah maksud ucapan Yoongi itu? Apa yang sudah mereka berdua lakukan diatas tempat tidur Yoongi?

"Saat tidur biasanya dia menarik selimut dan bantalku untuk dirinya sendiri, bahkan pernah sekali dia menendangku sampai jatuh ke lantai. Mentang-mentang dia lebih kuat dariku", lanjut Yoongi sambil menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Hufhh~ Jimin pikir 'agresif' apa yang sedang Yoongi maksud. Ternyata 'agresif' yang seperti itu. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku tidak akan agresif. Aku akan menahan diriku, Hyung. Hehehe..", kata Jimin senang. Dia berjalan cepat dan melompat ke atas tempat tidur Yoongi dengan sumringah.

Dia ikut berbaring bersama Yoongi dan memeluk bantal yang ada disana dengan nyaman sementara matanya menatapi Yoongi yang sudah memejamkan mata dengan tenang.

"Ini menyenangkan, Hyung", bisiknya semangat, tidak sengaja membuat Yoongi terkekeh geli.

"Selamat tidur, Jimin"

"Selamat tidur, Hyung"

.

Sebuah tepukan di lengan Hoseok, mengalihkan wajahnya dari depan layar komputerya. Dia mendapati wajah Namjoon sudah berada sangat dekat dengan wajahnya. Hoseok terperangah. Namjoon melepaskan _earphone_ yang sedang memainkan musik di telinga Hoseok.

"Kau ingin kopi?", tanya saudaranya itu dengan lembut ditambah dengan senyuman yang tampan.

Hoseok bertanya di dalam hatinya, apakah itu bentuk perhatian sebagai saudara dan rekan kerja atau sebagai orang yang dia sukai? Apakah Hoseok harus menerimanya? Kenapa rasanya aneh sekarang? Bukankah Namjoon memang sering membelikan kopi untuknya?

"Hey, kau ingin kopi atau tidak?", tanyanya lagi. Namjoon terkekeh dan memainkan rambut belakang kepala Hoseok. Namjoon juga sering melakukan itu. Tapi entah mengapa sekarang terasa berbeda. Hoseok merasa berdebar-debar dan sulit bernafas.

"Kau melihatku seolah seperti sedang melihat hantu. Kau ingin kopi atau tidak, _Bindaetteok_?", kali ini Namjoon mencubit kedua pipinya sambil terkekeh gemas.

 _Astaga! Apa yang dia lakukan?_

Namjoon berkerut heran. Tangannya terulur menyentuh kening Hoseok. "Kenapa kau diam saja sejak pagi? Apa kau merasa sakit?", tanyanya. Tapi dia menggeleng kemudian sambil bergumam, "Sepertinya tidak".

"Baiklah. Aku beli saja yang seperti biasanya untukmu, oke?", lanjutnya.

Hoseok menganggukan kepalanya dengan kaku. Matanya masih tidak bisa berenti menatap Namjoon dengan mata membulat bahkan sampai Namjoon sudah keluar dari ruang kerjanya.

Ada apa dengan dirimu? Jika ditempat umum saja kau sudah panik saat bersamanya bagamana caramu menghadapi Namjoon dirumah? Kalian kan tidur didalam kamar yang sama.

"Oh, tidak!"

.

"Sekarang aku mengerti apa yang Jungkook rasakan saat tahu dia bukan anak kandung Ibu"

Taehyung buka suara setelah lama mereka sunyi di perjalan pulang. Semenjak pergi meninggalkan rumah besar nenek mereka banyak hal yang mengganggu pikiran mereka. Salah satunya yaitu tentang fakta bahwa mereka ternyata bukanlah anak kandung Ayah dan Ibu mereka.

Taehyung mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Hal itu membuat Taehyung kesal. Dia bahkan tidak tahu siapa yang harus disalahkan. Dia melirik Seokjin yang masih menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat. Sejak tadi kakaknya itu terus menatap keluar jendela.

Taehyung menyentuh bahu kakaknya. "Hyung, kau tidak apa-apa?", tanyanya. Dia menggeser tubuhnya untuk duduk lebih dekat dengan kakaknya itu.

"Hatiku sakit sekali", kata Seokjin. Mata kakaknya itu memerah dan berkaca-kaca. Taehyung tidak tega melihatnya.

"Aku selalu mengaggumi ayah. Apapun yang dia lakukan aku selalu menirunya. Caranya berpakaian, caranya bermain tenis, bahkan bagaimana caranya makan nasi dengan garpu", kata Seokjin. Dia menghapus setetes air mata yang meluncur di pipinya. "Aku selalu ingin menjadi seperti ayah karena dia adalah pria yang baik", lanjutnya.

"Kau memang sudah tumbuh menjadi pria yang baik seperti ayah, Hyung", dia mencoba untuk mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuat Seokjin tenang. Tapi dia justru membuat Seokjin terisak.

"Tapi dia bukan ayahku!", kata kakaknya itu. Dia menatap Taehyung dengan putus asa. "Apa itu artinya kita bukan saudara kandung juga?", tanyanya.

Taehyung menghela nafas. "Siapa peduli? Bukan itu yang penting sekarang", kata Taehyung. Sedikit membentak pada kakaknya karena dia sudah tidak tahan lagi melihatnya bersedih. Dia menyentuh kedua bahu kakaknya dan membuat mereka saling berhadapan.

"Ayah dan Ibu membesarkan kita dengan baik, Ibu Tania juga. Ini bukan salah mereka jika mereka bukan orang tua kandung kita. Sekarang mereka sudah tidak ada. Apakah kita tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu untuk mereka? Setidaknya untuk berterima kasih karena mereka sudah mau mengangakat kita dari serba kekurangan di panti asuhan?", dia menatap mata kakaknya. "Jangan jadikan ini sebagai kendala, Hyung. Kita sudah pernah merasakan yang lebih buruk dari ini", tambahnya.

Seokjin menatapinya, mengagguk-angguk setuju. "Kau benar". Dia mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. "Persetan dengan warisan. Persetan dengan mereka semua", lanjutnya dengan tekanan.

Taehyung mendelik. Dia tidak pernah mendengar Seokjin berkata kasar sebelumnya. Ini sangat mengejutkan.

"Itu baru kakakku", kata Taehyung, meninju lengan Seokjin dengan bangga.

.

BRUK!

Jimin membuka matanya. Terpaksa. Karena sesuatu yang berat terasa menimpanya dan mencekiknya dan baru dia sadari jika itu adalah lengan Jungkook. Hanya satu lengannya saja. Kenapa anak SMA punya lengan berat berotot seperti ini. Berapa kira-kira berat satu lengan Jungkook?

"Kalian tidur berduaan. Itu tidak baik", kata Jungkook yang masih memakai ransel dan seragamnya. Sepertinya dia beru pulang dari sekolah. Dia tengkurap di antara Jimin dan Yoongi, merentangkan kedua tangannya di atas tubuh Jimin dan Yoongi. Jungkook tersenyum lebar menatapi mereka bergantian. Huh! Memangnya dia sendiri tidak pernah tidur berduaan dengan Yoongi?

"Kau ingin mati?", ujar Yoongi. Dia menyingkirkan lengan Jungkook yang menindih tubuhnya dan beranjak dari tempat tidur sementara si bungsu tertawa tanpa kenal takut.

Jimin ingin melakukan hal yang sama namun apa daya, dia tidak lebih kuat dari si bungsu. Jimin tidak bisa mengangkat satu lengan Jungkook dan menyingkirkannya lalu mengatakan sebuah ancaman padanya seperti yang Yoongi lakukan.

"Hey! Lepaskan aku, Jungkook-ah!", kesalnya.

Jungkook tertawa. "Lihat. Kura-kura yang ini tidak bisa bangun. Hahaha!", ledeknya. Dia terlihat sangat senang melihat Jimin berusaha.

"Lepaskan aku! Kau mencekikku!", Jimin meronta-ronta. Namun tetap tidak berhasil melepaskan dirinya. "Yoongi Hyung, tolong aku!", jerit Jimin. Dia sangat takut jika Jungkook benar-benar akan mencekiknya sampai mati.

"Jungkook", tegur Yoongi datar sebelum dia keluar dari kamar sambil menguap.

Jungkook mendesah kecewa dan akhirnya menjauhkan tangannya dari atas Jimin. "Tidak seru!", keluhnya. Sementara Jimin mengusap-usap lehernya yang berharga.

Dia melirik kesal pada Jungkook dan menendang kaki adiknya itu. "Kau hampir membunuhku!", katanya.

"Sayang sekali kau tidak mati", balas Jungkook dan Jimin langsung memukulinya dengan bantal. Semakin besar, Jungkook semakin menyebalkan!

Jimin hendak turun dari tempat tidur Yoongi, namun Jungkook menahannya dengan memegangi tangannya.

"Apa sih?", tanya Jimin. Dia menoleh pada Jungkook dengan wajah kesal. Sementara Jungkook menatap Jimin dengan tajam.

"Apa yang sudah kalian lakukan berduaan?", tanya adiknya itu.

Jimin menelan ludahnya. Dia merasa gugup jika ditatap seperti itu. "M-menurutmu apa? Kami hanya tidur, itu saja", jawab Jimin.

"Ah, yang benar?", tanya Jungkook dengan sebelah alis terangkat tidak percaya.

"Benar". Jimin berusaha melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Jungkook. Tapi Jungkook malah menahannya semakin kuat. Dia menatapi Jimin agak lebih lama sebelum akhirnya dia mengalihkan pandangannya dan melepaskan tangannya dari Jimin.

"Baiklah", kata Jungkook akhrinya. "Awas saja kalau sampai aku tahu kau melakukan sesuatu dengan Yoongi Hyung, aku tidak akan tinggal diam", katanya. Lalu tanpa dosa dia meninggalkan Jimin sendirian dan kebingungan.

"Kenapa dia selalu marah kalau aku mendekati Yoongi Hyung?", gumamnya bingung. "Hey! Kau pikir Yoongi Hyung itu milikmu? Jungkook-ah!", teriak Jimin sambil memakau sandalnya dan mengejar adik bungsunya.

.

.

.

Tidak terasa hari sudah gelap saja. Hoseok harus kembali berjalan berduaan dengan Namjoon, kembali kerumah mereka setelah melakukan aktifitas mereka. Tidak ada pembicaraan serius. Namjoon beberapa kali menceritakan sesuatu yang lucu dan membuat Hoseok tertawa. Hoseok pikir selama dia tidak mengatakan bahwa dia tahu tentang perasaan Namjoon yang sebenarnya padanya, mungkin semuanya akan normal-normal saja.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya dengan keras, mengalihkan perhatian Hoseok dari lampu jalanan yang tiba-tiba menyala saat mereka lewati.

"Hoseok-ah"

Hoseok bergumam sebagai respon bahwa dia memperhatikan. Saudara seumurannya itu mengambil nafasnya dan tersenyum geli sebelum dia mengatakan apa yang ingin dia katakan.

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta", lanjutnya.

Hoseok mencelos. _Tidak! Jangan bahas itu sekarang, aku mohon._

"Saat jatuh cinta, entah mengapa otakku bekerja dengan sangat baik. Aku berhasil membuat beberapa lirik dengan lancar dan ada satu lagu yang kubuat khusus untuk dia"

Hoseok mendelik. "D-dia? Siapa?", tanya Hoseok tanpa sadar. Dia meringis kemudian. Itu adalah pertanyaan yang bodoh, Hoseok-ah. Kenapa kau ingin tahu?

Namjoon berdehem dan menatap ke arah lain. "Ada. Seseorang yang baik dan menyenangkan", jawab Namjoon dengan senyum tipis di bibirnya.

Maksudnya bukan Hoseok, kan? Karena Hoseok tidak baik dan dia juga tidak menyenangkan. Apa Namjoon sedang membicarakan orang lain? Ya, mungkin saja. Siapa tahu surat cinta itu sudah sangat lama ditulis Namjoon dan diselipkan dalam buku itu. Dan sekarang dia sudah jatuh cinta pada orang lain. Siapa yang tahu, kan?

"Oh, benarkah? Apa aku mengenalnya?", tanya Hoseok lebih percaya diri sekarang. Dia memiliki keyakinan bahwa yang Namjoon maksud bukanlah dirinya.

Namjoon menatapinya cukup lama sebelum menjawab, "Ya, mungkin saja kau mengenalnya", jawab Namjoon.

Bagus! Itu artinya Hoseok mungkin tidak mengenal orang itu. Hoseok merasa lega mendengarnya. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. Kini berjalan di dekat Namjoon sudah tidak terasa canggung lagi.

.

"Hoseok Hyung", Sambut Taehyung yang sudah menunggu di depan pintu kamarnya dengan senyuman penuh arti.

"A-apa?", tanya Hoseok was-was.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Taehyung menyeretnya memasuki kamar adiknya itu. Hoseok merasa ketakutan karena Taehyung juga mengunci pintunya.

"Hey! Hey! A-apa-apaan ini, Taehyung?", tanya Hoseok ketakutan. Mungkin dia memang menyukai adiknya itu, tapi tidak perlu berlebihan seperti ini.

Mereka hanya berdua saja di kamar Taehyung. Sementara adiknya itu melangkah mendekatinya. Hoseok tidak sempat untuk melarikan diri karena Taehyung sudah lebih dulu merengkuhnya ke dalam pelukannya. Hoseok mematung disana. Dia tidak membalas pelukan itu atau bereaksi apapun selain membulatkan matanya.

"Aku butuh sebuah pelukan", lirih Taehyung ditelinganya.

Hanya dengan mendengar satu kalimat itulah Hoseok bisa merasakan sesuatu telah terjadi pada Taehyung. Rasa khawatir seperti ini sudah langganan menghampirinya jika saudaranya bicara dengan suara lirih. Mungkin sebuah pelukan bisa menolong Taehyung untuk bisa merasa lebih baik. Perlahan-lahan tangan Hoseok naik ke punggung Taehyung dan membalas pelukannya.

"A-ada apa? Sesuatu terjadi di pemakaman?", tanya Hoseok begitu kedua tangannya sudah melingkar sempurna pada Taehyung.

"Begitulah", jawab Taehyung seraya mempererat pelukannya. Tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa lagi dalam waktu yang lama. Yang mereka lakukan hanyala berpelukan. Hoseok mencoba untuk tidak mengusap-usap punggung Taehyung untuk memberi kenyamanan. Dia takut Taehyung akan salah mengartikan perhatiannya itu sebagai balasan perasaannya.

"Apa kau ingin menceritakannya?", tanya Hoseok.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya dan memeluk Hoseok lebih erat lagi. "Hyung, kau masih menyayangiku kan?", tanya Taehyung.

Hoseok berdehem beberapa kali. Dia melepaskan pelukannya dan membuat Taehyung kebingungan. "Taehyung-ah, jangan tanyakan itu", katanya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah tidak punya perasaan apapun padaku?", tanya Taehyung. Dia terlihat sedih. Hoseok tidak bermaksud membuatnya sedih. Tapi Hoseok sedang tidak ingin membahas itu.

"Hyung.. Hidup ini benar-benar penuh kejutan", kata Taehyung. Dia terlihat seperti ingin mengatakan sesuatu, tapi dia juga terlihat bingung.

"Aku mendengarkan", kata Hoseok sambil menyentuh bahu adiknya itu.

"Tadi...". Belum sempat mengatakan apa-apa, pintu kamarnya sudah lebih dulu diketuk dari luar sana dengan keras.

"Hey! Kenapa pakai acara mengunci pintu segala? Kau tidak pernah mengunci pintunya bahkan jika sedang mengganti celana! Ayo cebat buka pintunya!", suara melengking khas Jimin terdengar dari luar.

Taehyung nampak kesal di tempatnya. "Haruskah dia mengatakannya sekeras itu? Dasar menyebalkan-_-", desisnya.

Hoseok tidak bisa menahan tawanya. "Serius? Kau tidak mengunci pintu saat mengganti celana?", tanyanya.

"Kenapa? Kau ingin lihat juga?", goda Taehyung.

Hoseok merasa pipinya memanas. "T-tidak, bukan begitu", elaknya. Dia berpikir, lebih baik dia pergi dari sana. Namun saat baru berbalik adiknya itu sudah menahannya.

"Hyung. Aku belum merasa baikan", katanya dengan wajah memelas. Dia berpikir sejenak, "Mungkin sebuah ciuman darimu bisa menolong", goda Taehyung. Hoseok hampir tertipu wajah melasnya.

Dan tanpa ragu Taehyung mendekatkan wajahnya. Hoseok berdoa dalam hati supaya ciuman itu tidak perlu terjadi.

"HEY! CEPAT BUKA PINTUNYA!". Taehyung tersentak kaget dan memejamkan matanya frustasi. Mereka melupakan Jimin yang masih menunggu diluar sana.

"IYA! CEREWET!", balas Taehyung dengan tak kalah kerasnya. Membuat Hoseok yang terkejut sekarang. Tapi tidak apa-apa. Hoseok bersyukur. Dia akan memasak sesuatu yang lezat khusus untuk Jimin sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah menolongnya.

.

.

Pintu Yoongi diketuk. Entah sudah berapa kali orang-orang dirumah mengetuk pintunya. Mungkin mereka pikir kamar Yoongi adalah tempat wisata yang bisa didatangi kapan saja. Padahal tidak ada yang menyenangkan di kamar ini.

"Masuk", Yoongi menjawab dari depan laptopnya.

Pintu terbuka dan Hoseok dengan senyumannya itu mengintip. Yoongi sebenarnya berharap bukan dia yang datang karena Yoongi tahu apa tujuan adiknya itu datang kesini.

"Hyung-"

"Aku sedang sibuk. Nanti saja bicaranya", sela Yoongi. Tidak akan dia biarkan Hoseok mengucapkan bujuk rayuannya.

Dia turun dari kursinya dan berjalan ke arah pintu. Dia mendorong tubuh Hoseok yang mengintip(tentu saja dengan hati-hati. Yoongi tidak ingin menyakiti Hoseok, ingat itu!) lalu menutup sekaligus mengunci pintunya.

"H-Hyung! Kenapa mengusirku?", tanya Hoseok dari luar pintu.

Yoongi tidak menyahut. Mungkin sebaiknya mulai sekarang Yoongi harus bertanya dulu, siapa orang yang ingin masuk ke dalam kamarnya sebelum mengijinkan mereka masuk.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya dan kembali pada laptopnya. Tapi kali ini pikirannya tidak bisa fokus lagi. Dia tidak bisa melanjutkan tulisan yang sebenarnya tadi sedang mengalir dengan deras di dalam kepalanya.

Yoongi membuka kacamatanya dan memijit pangkal hidungnya yang terasa pening. Dia mendesah. Kenapa sekarang dia malah jadi memikirkan ayah dan Ibunya. Ini semua gara-gara Hoseok. Dia yang mempengaruhi Yoongi untuk berdamai dengan kedua orang tuanya.

Yoongi mndeaah, "Tidak, Yoongi. Tidak!", gumamnya. Lalu dia menggeram frustasi. Ini sangat membingungkan.

.

Seokjin sedang minum segelas air putih saat Hoseok turun dari tangga. Saat melihat Seokjin dia berdecak malas.

"Apa? Apa? Kenapa kau bersikap seperti itu padaku?", tanya Seokjin tidak terima. Dia merasa tidak dihormati sebagai kakak tertua disana.

Hoseok tidak menjawab. Dia merebut gelas yang sudah kosong ditangan Seokjin dan mengisinya dengan air lalu meminumnya tanpa etika. Menegukanya dengan keras dan bersuara, sampai menetes-netes di dagunya. Seokjin sampai takut melihatnya.

"Ada apa denganmu?"

Hoseok meletakkan gelas di atas meja dengan kasar. Untung saja gelas kaca itu tidak pecah. "Kau mengatakan semuanya pada Taehyung. Aku kecewa padamu, Hyung. Aku kira aku bisa mempercayaimu untuk menjaga rahasiaku!".

Seokjun tersedak. Oh, iya. Seokjin lupa soal itu. "Hee hee hee", Seokjin tertawa malu. "Aku minta maaf. Habisnya waktu itu kau menangis, aku tidak tega. Jadi aku beritahu Taehyung", cicit Seokjin dikalimat terakhir.

"Hyung!", Hoseok merajuk kesal.

"Aku memberitahunya dan dia tidak terkejut sama sekali, dia malah tersenyum senang", Seokjin buru-buru menjelaskannya. Melihat adiknya yang marah itu membuatnya takut juga. "Lagi pula bukannya bagus jika dia tahu, artinya sekarang tidak ada halangan untukmu dan dia untuk saling mencintai, kan?", lanjutnya.

"Ini tidak sama lagi, Hyung! Jika aku mencintainya, nanti hati seseorang akan terluka. Kau tidak mengerti itu!", setelah mengatakan itu Hoseok berjalan cepat meninggalkan Seokjin.

Seokjin diam. Apa itu maksudnya Namjoon?

"Kau benar", gumam Seokjin. Dia menatapi adiknya itu sampai benar-benar menghilang dari pandangan. "Tidak hanya satu hati, kau akan melukai banyak hati. Ugh! Kau beruntung sekali", gumamnya iri.

.

.

Hoseok membuka buku Cerita Cinta itu hanya untuk membaca kembali catatan cinta yang ditulis oleh Namjoon. Dia tidak menyangka akan dihadapkan oleh situasi seperti ini. Hoseok memang menyayangi Namjoon, tapi rasa sayangnya selama ini hanya sebatas persaudaraan saja. Seperti disaat Namjoon sedang jatuh maka Hoseok akan mengulurkan tangannya agar sahabatnya itu bisa bangkit kemnali. Memberikan sandaran saat sahabatnya itu merasa lelah. Dan begitu pula sebaliknya. Begitulah hubungan mereka yang ada di dalam pikiran Hoseok. Tapi kata-kata seperti 'cinta' itu sedikit berlebihan untuknya.

Baiklah, Namjoon mungkin memang tampan. Kadang-kadang Hoseok juga terpesona padanya. Tapi jika dia memilih Namjoon maka Taehyung yang akan terluka. Dan jika Hoseok memilih Taehyung makan Namjoon akan terluka hatinya.

"Ini benar-benar menyebalkan", gumamnya. Kenapa dia harus berada ditengah-tengah mereka?

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 2**

Namjoon turun dari tangga dengan tergesa-gesa. Dia tidak ingin membuat Hoseok terlau lama menunggunya hanya untuk mengambil ponselnya yang tertinggal di dalam kamar. Benda itu awalanya menghilang dan secara ajaib tiba-tiba saja muncul di bawah bantal Namjoon. Padahal Namjoon yakin dia sudah memeriksa dibawah bantalnya.

"Baiklah, aku sudah siap", kata namjoon saat sudah sampai di ruang tengah. Namun dia tidak mendapati Hoseok disana. Hanya ada Jungkook yang sedang menonton film kartun minggu pagi di televisi.

"Mana Hoseok?'

"Hoseok Hyung baru saja pergi", jawab Jungkook polos.

Namjoon mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Kenpa Hoseok meninggalkannya sendirian? Bukankah biasanya mereka berangkat bersama?

.

Hoseok naik bus dan memilih untuk duduk menatap keluar jendela bus. Dia sedikit merasa bersalah karena sudah meninggalkan Namjoon tanpa pamit. Pikiran Hoseok sedang kacau hanya karena catatan cinta itu. Dia tidak bisa bersikap biasa pada Namjoon. Mungkin untuk beberapa saat Hoseok harus menjaga jarak dari saudaranya itu. Mungkin dengan tidak bersama-sama dengan Namjoon selama beberapa hari bisa sedikit meredupkan rasa suka di hati Namjoon.

"Aku terlalu percaya diri. Bagaimana kalau si 'kacang hijau' itu bukan aku? Mungkin saja ada 'kacang hijau' lainnya", gumamnya. Hoseok mendesah dan memejamkan matanya. "Ini membuatku pusing", gumamnya lagi sambil memijit keningnya.

"Hey! Berani sekali kau meninggalkan aku!"

Hoseok terlonjak ditempat duduknya. Mata dan mulutnyanya membulat bingung menatap Namjoon yang tiba-tiba saja sudah duduk disampingnya dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

Namjoon tertawa, "Hee hee hee, aku berlari secepat kuda mengejar bus ini. Sekarang sol sepatuku lepas. Sial!", katanya sambil melepas sepatunya.

Hoseok menatapi sepatu Namjoon yang seperti mulut buaya yang terbuka lebar. "Coba sini aku lihat", kata Hoseok sambil merebut sepatu Namjoon. Hoseok mendesah kecewa. Pelariannya tidak berhasil kali ini.

.

Telepon rumah mereka berdering. Jungkook bangun dari baringnya di sofa dan mendekatinya. Tangannya sudah menyentuh benda itu namun secara tidak terduga benda itu sudah tidak berdering lagi. Jungkook mengedikkan bahunya, banyak orang iseng akhir-akhir ini, untung dia cukup sabar untuk menghadapinya.

Jungkook berniat untuk kembali menonton kartun paginya sebelum suara bel rumah mereka berbunyi. Orang itu menekan belnya dengan tidak sabaran. Jungkook membukakan pintunya dan seorang wanita berambut lurus sebahu sudah berdiri disana, tersenyum padanya. Wanita itu terlihat lebih muda dari Ibu mereka. Mungkin usianya sekitar tiga puluh tahun. Dia memakai pakaian yang bagus.

"Selamat siang. Apa Jimin ada?", tanya wanita itu dengan soapan.

Otak Jungkook langsung berusaha untuk menghubungkan semuanya. Suara wanita itu terdengar seperti suara wanita yang mengaku sebagai Ibu jimin di telepon. Jangan bilang kalau wanita di hadapannya ini adalah Ibu kandungnya Jimin. Kalau benar, apakah Jimin bersedia untuk menemuinya?

"J-jimin...Umh...Dia..."

"Siapa yang datang, Jungkook?", tanya Jimin dari belakang. Mengejutkannya.

Jungkook menghela nafas kecewa. Padahal dia baru saja mau berbohong pada wanita itu dengan mengatakan bahwa Jimin sedang tidak ada dirumah.

"Jimin", panggil wanita itu.

Sementara Jimin mendekat dan menatap wanita itu dengan mata membulat terkejut. Perlahan-lahan tatapannya berubah menjadi tidak ramah.

"Mau apa kau datang ke sini?!"

.

Sepertinya surat cinta itu mempengaruhi pikiran Hoseok. Dia tidak bisa lagi bersikap biasa di hadapan Namjoon. Saat saudaranya itu datang padanya yang bisa Hoseok lakukan hanyalah mematung dan menatapinya. Hoseok jadi tidak bisa fokus bekerja.

Seperti siang tadi, mereka sedang mengadakan rapat dengan teman-teman yang mengelolah studio musik bersama mereka. Karena akan ada event musik yang diadakan di kota ini dan mereka berencana untuk berpartisipasi. Tapi Hoseok tidak bisa memfokuskan pikirannya pada hal penting itu karena Namjoon duduk disampingnya.

Semua yang Namjoon lakukan, gesture tubuhnya membuat Hoseok panas dingin. Kenapa dia terlihat tampan sekarang? Benar-benar! Siapa yang menyorotkan sinar pada Namjoon?!

"...Hoseok-ah?", Namjoon menyentuh lengannya dan Hoseok dengan reflek menjauhkan tangannya dari Namjoon.

"A-apa?", tanya Hoseok kebingungan.

Namjoon menghela nafasnya. "Apa kau tidak mendengarkan rencana yang kami buat?", tanya Namjoon dengan wajah serius.

"A-aku...Maaf", jawab Hoseok sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku tidak suka ini. Kau seharusnya tidak melamun saat rapat!", kata Namjoon dengan tegas padanya. Dia terlihat frustasi, berbeda sekali dengan saat dia menggenggam tangan Hoseok kemarin. Hoseok menelan ludahnya takut.

Kenapa dia harus merasa takut meilhatnya? Bukankah Namjoon memang ketua mereka di studio ini?

"Kami sudah mendapat tugas masing-masing. Kau yang akan mengajukan proposal", kata Namjoon memberitahu dengan keras dan tegas.

"B-baiklah", jawab Hoseok.

"Oke. Rapat selesai!"

Namjoon terlihat sangat frustasi padanya. Ugh! Apa yang harus Hoseok lakukan sekarang?

.

Sesuai dugaan Jungkook. Wanita itu adalah Ibunya Jimin. Mereka bertiga masih berdiri di ambang pintu karena Jimin tidak mengijinkan wanita itu masuk.

"Aku dengar kabar tentang kakakku yang menjadi korban kecelakaan pesawat itu. Aku turut berduka cita", kata wanita itu, Ibunya Jimin.

"Tidak ada yang minta simpatimu. Katakan apa yang kau inginkan?", tanya Jimin kasar. Jungkook sendiri terkejut mendengarnya. Ugh! Seandainya saja wanita ini datang saat Hoseok dan yang lainnya masih ada di rumah. Jungkook tidak tahu harus berbuat apa sekarang.

"Jimin, jangan kasar padaku. Aku ini Ibumu", wanita itu berkata memohon sambil berusaha meraih tangan Jimin namun Jimin menjauhkan tangannya.

"Hanya sampai kau meninggalkan aku dirumah Nenek. Setelah kau pergi dengan taksi itu kau sudah bukan Ibuku lagi!", ujarnya. Mata Jimin memerah karena marah.

"Pergi kau dari sini dan jangan datang lagi!". Jimin mendorong Ibunya keluar dari rumah mereka dan menutup pintunya dengan kasar. Dia menendang keras pintu rumah mereka dan berteriak "Aku benci padamu!", lalu dia menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya dan menangis.

Jungkook tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Melihat keduanya sama-sama menangis sedih membuat Jungkook kebingungan harus berpihak pada siapa. Yang dilakukan Jimin pada Ibunya tadi tidaklah benar, Ibu mereka selalu mengajari mereka untuk menghormati orang yang lebih tua.

"Hyung...", panggil Jungkook. Kakaknya itu mulai sesenggukan. Junkook tidak tahu apa yang sudah wanita itu perbuat padanya dulu. Tapi kakaknya terlihat sangat sakit hati.

"Aku tidak bermaksud meneriakinya. Aku hanya kesal padanya!", kata Jimin sesenggukan, dia menempelkan dirinya pada Jungkook.

Jungkook terdiam lalu mendengus tertawa. Apa Jimin merasa bersalah karena sudah bersikap kasar pada Ibunya? Astaga.

"Baiklah, Hyung. Sudahlah, jangan menangis lagi", kata Jungkook. Dia memeluk dan mengusap-usap lengan Jimin agar kakaknya itu tenang.

 _Ah, dia lucu sekali_ , kekehnya dalam hati.

.

Hoseok mengintip ke dalam ruang kerja Namjoon. Tapi saudaranya itu tidak ada disana. Hoseok menghela nafas antara kecewa dan lega. Kecewa karena sepertinya Namjoon sudah pulang duluan dan meninggalkannya dan lega karena Namjoon sepertinya sudah pulang duluan dan meninggalkannya. Wait! What?!

Hoseok memutuskan untuk segera pulang. Hari sudah semakin sore, dia bisa kehabisan waktu untuk menyiapkan makan malam bersama yang lainnya.

Saat dia sudah keluar dari studio musik, tiba-tiba seseorang melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Hoseok dari belakang.

"Hey! Kau mau meninggalkan aku lagi, ya?"

Hoseok mencelos. Tidak perlu melihat siapa dia, dari suaranya saja Hoseok sudah tahu dia adalah Namjoon. Dia menoleh pada saudaranya lalu menyesalinya. Wajah Namjoon begitu dekat dan dia tersenyum pada Hoseok.

"A-aku pikir kau sudah pulang duluan", jawab Hoseok dengan suara pecah. Dia gugup sekali.

"Tidak. Aku dari toilet", balas Namjoon enteng. "Oh, iya. Aku sudah buatkan proposalnya. Besok kita ajukan bersama saja", katanya lagi.

Hoseok berhenti melangkah. Sikap Namjoon saat menjadi ketua mereka di studio berbeda dengan sikap Namjoon saat keluar dari sana. Biasanya Hoseok akan merasa sangat berterima kasih karena Namjoon sudah membantunya mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Tapi kenapa saat ini rasanya jadi tidak nyaman?

"U-uhm, N-namjoon. A-aku rasa jangan seperti ini", kata Hoseok gugup sambil melepaskan rangkulan tangan Namjoon pada bahunya.

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita selalu seperti ini saat berjalan berdua", tanya Namjoon. Dia kembali melingkarkan tangannya pada Hoseok.

Hoseok tersedak ludahnya sendiri. Kenapa Namjoon menjadikan hal itu sebagai kebiasaan?

Hoseok berdecak. "Pokoknya jangan!", ujarnya sambil melepaskan kembali tangan Namjoon dari dirinya.

"Tidak mau!", balas Namjoon seraya kembali merangkulnya.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak mau! Ayolah, sayangku. Jangan begitu"

Jantung Hoseok berdegup semakin kencang saja mendengarnya. "Jangan panggil aku seperti itu!", teriak Hoseok. Dia melepaskan tangan Namjoon dan mengambil jarak sangat jauh dibelakang saudaranya. Wajahnya memerah malu.

"Kau ini kenapa?", tanya Namjoon bingung.

"Mulai sekarang kita tidak akan saling berdekatan lagi!", kata Hoseok memutuskan sendiri.

"Tapi-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Kau. Aku. Jalan terpisah!"

Ya. Mungkin itu yang terbaik untuk hubungan mereka. Mulai saat ini Hoseok dan Namjoon tidak akan saling berdekatan lagi, selamaya!

.

.

.

.

.

Atau tidak. Sepertinya takdir mereka berkata lain.

.

.

.

.

.

Saat bus yang akan mereka tumpangi datang, Hoseok menyuruh Namjoon untuk masuk lewat pintu depan sementara dirinya masuk lewat pintu belakang bus. Walaupun bus itu tidak mempunyai kursi kosong lagi tapi suasanya sangat longgar. Hoseok berdiri di bagian belakang dan Namjoon berdiri di depan sana, menatapnya penuh kebingungan. Dalam hati, Hoseok tertawa menang.

Tapi tidak lama. Saat bus berhenti di halte selanjutnya, banyak sekali penumpang yang naik. Mereka naik secara bergerombol dan tidak sabaran. Hoseok berusaha untuk berpegangan dan tetap pada tempatnya. Namun para penumpang itu protes karena dia menghalangi jalan masuk mereka. Mereka terus-terusan mendorong Hoseok menyingkir hingga akhirnya dia harus kembali kepelukan Namjoon dengan tidak elitnya. Wajahnya terbenam di dada Namjoon dan hidungnya harus menghirup harum maskulin parfum saudaranya itu.

"Kau bilang kita tidak akan berdekatan selamanya. Lalu apa yang kau lakukan disana?", tanya Namjoon. Hoseok mendongak menatap wajah Namjoon yang tersenyum menang padanya.

"Dulu saat kecil kita saling berjanji, tidak akan terpisahkan oleh apapun juga", dia tersenyum lebar sekali. "Kita tidak terpisahkan, Hoseok-ah", kata Namjoon ditelinga Hosoek, diakhiri dengan tertawa keras penuh kemenangan.

Wajah Hoseok terasa panas karena malu. Dan kenapa orang-orang didalam bus itu tidak mau berhenti mendorong-dorong tubuhnya? Itu membuat Hoseok semakin menempel pada Namjoon!

.

Jungkook diam menopang kepalanya sambil menatapi Jimin yang duduk dengan gusar disampingnya. Setelah mengusir Ibunya, Jimin menjadi tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang. Dia terus bergerak-gerak dan mengganti posisi duduknya.

Melihat bagaimana Jimin memperlakukan Ibunya membuat Jungkook mengerti kenapa mereka semua enggan membicarakan tentang masa lalu mereka pada Jungkook. Pastilah tidak mudah bagi mereka untuk menceritakannya. Mungkin ada sesuatu yang benar-benar membuat hati mereka terluka. Sebegitu menyakitkannya kah? Jungkook tidak mengira akan melihat Jimin semarah itu hanya karena melihat Ibunya.

Jungkook mungkin satu-satunya anak Ibu mereka yang paling beruntung. Dia besar dengan kasih sayang Ibunya. Dia punya kakak-kakak yang baik. Tidak ada yang pernah menaykiti hatinya. Dan kalau pun ada, Ibu dan kakak-kakaknya akan selalu berada didepannya untuk melindunginya.

Mungkin ada baiknya jika Jungkook berhenti mendesak mereka untuk menceritakannya. Jungkook harus menghormati mereka dengan tidak menanyakannya dan lebih baik menunggu sampai mereka menceritakannya sendiri.

"Hentikan", ujar Jungkook sambil memegangi tangan Jimin. Kakaknya itu terus menggigiti jari-jari kuku tangannya. "Lihat, jarimu yang sudah jelek jadi semakin jelek", kata Jungkook sambil menatapi tangan kakaknya itu.

Jimin berdecak dan menarik kembali tangannya dengan malas. Jungkook terkekeh. "Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?", tanya Jungkook.

"Aku hanya penasaran kenapa dia datang mencariku. Apa yang dia inginkan?", jawab Jimin. Dia menatap lurus ke depan dengan mata membulat. "Apa sesuatu terjadi padanya? Jangan bilang dia sedang butuh bantuan", lanjutnya.

Jungkook terkekeh melihat kakaknya itu. "Sekarang kau mengkhawatirkannya", ujarnya.

"Tidak! A-aku hanya penasaran", elak Jimin.

Jungkook tersenyum gemas. Dia meluruskan kakinya ke atas kedua kaki Jimin yang sejak tadi terus bergerak-gerak. "Hentikan. Itu mengganggu sekali" kata Jungkook.

Jimin menghela nafasnya dan berhenti menggerakkan kakinya. "Apa aku terlihat seperti sedang mengkhawatirkannya?", tanya Jimin pada Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk sebagai jawaban. _Kau bahkan menangis karena sudah meneriakinya tadi_ , tambah Jungkook dalam hati.

"Tapi-Ugh! Ini menyebalkan sekali! Kenapa aku harus mengkhawatirkannya?!", geramnya frustasi.

Jungkook menurunkan kakinya dari atas kaki Jimin dan mendekatkan dirinya pada kakaknya itu, "Kau tidak perlu merasa bahwa mengkhawatirkannya bukanlah hal benar. Bukan salahmu kalau kau punya hati yang baik"

Jungkook menyentuh bahu kakaknya itu. "Apa yang membuatmu mengkhawatirkannya?".

"Aku hanya takut jika Ibuku dikejar-kejar penagih hutang. Aku takut jika dia tidak bisa membayarnya. Bagaimana kalau dia masuk penjara?", kata Jimin.

"Biarkan saja dia masuk penjara. Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau benci padanya?"

Jimin terdiam. "I-iya. Benar. Tapi..."

"Lalu apa yang kau inginkan?", sela Jungkook. Jimin mendongak dan menatapnya. Dia terdiam seperti sedang berpikir.

"Aku punya tabungan, tapi tidak seberapa. Apa aku bisa membantunya?".

Jungkook mengembangkan senyuman gemas. Ini lucu sekali. Bagaimana bisa dia membenci Ibunya tapi masih tetap mengkhawatirkan bahkan berpikir untuk membantunya.

"Ya, tentu saja", jawab Jungkook. Jimin benar-benar kakak yang menggemaskan. Boleh Jungkook mencubit pipinya?

.

Hoseok berjalan cepat di depan Namjoon. Dia sudah tidak punya muka di hadapan saudaranya itu. Kejadian di bus itu membuat harga dirinya jatuh.

"Hoseok-ah!", panggilan Namjoon dibelakang sana semakin memacu langkah kaki Hoseok untuk berjalan semakin cepat.

Ini gila. Semua sentuhan biasa yang Namjoon lakukan akhirnya terasa seperti sebuah rayuan untuk Hoseok. Ditambah lagi kalau Namjoon tersenyum saat melakukannya, Hoseok akan mengalami debaran di dalam dadanya, atau sebut saja itu sebagai 'kepanikan'.

Hoseok sudah menahan rasa panik itu. Tapi semakin ditahan jantungnya semakin tidak santai berdetak. Ini semua gara-gara keputusan bodohnya untuk membaca surat itu.

"HOSEOK-AH!", teriak Namjoon bertepatan dengan suara klakson mobil yang memekakkan telinga. Sebelah tangan Namjoon memeluknya dari belakang dan wajah saudaranya itu terlihat pucat. Hoseok terkejut setengah mati.

"Hati hati kalau menyeberang. Kau hampir tertabrak mobil!", kata Namjoon. Dia menatap Hoseok tidak percaya. "Aku tahu kau marah padaku karena aku meneriakimu saat rapat. Aku minta maaf. Jangan menjauhiku karena hal itu. Kau kenal aku, kan?"

Ya. Hoseok sangat mengenal Namjoon. Dia hanya melakukan tugasnya sebagai ketua di studio. Dia akan meneriaki semua anggotanya agar mereka semua bekerja dengan baik. Tapi selepas itu, terutama saat mereka hanya berdua saja, Namjoon tidak pernah bersikap tidak baik padanya apalagi sampai meneriakinya.

"Ya, aku tahu. Maafkan aku, Namjoon", kata Hoseok menyesal. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu menjauhi saudaranya itu. Namjoon kan tidak sedang berusaha untuk menjahatinya. Lagi pula dia kan tidak tahu kalau Hoseok sudah membaca surat cintanya.

"Ya, sudah. Tetap berjalan disampingku dan jangan melamun! Itu berbahaya", kata Namjoon. Hoseok mengagguk menurut.

Namjoon hendak menurunkan tangannya yang memeluk Hoseok. Namun sial, lengan sweater rajut yang dikenakannya menyangkut di kancing kemeja dibagian dada Hoseok.

"Oh? A-apa-apaan ini? Kenapa menyangkut?", gumam Namjoon. Dia berusaha melepaskannya namun dia mengalami kesulitan dan akhirnya menyerah.

"Ya, sudah biarkan saja. Kita bisa begini saja, kan? Tidak ada masalah", kata Namjoon seraya tetap mendekap Hoseok dalam pelukannya dengan sebelah lengan sweternya yang masih tersangkut dikancing kemeja Hoseok.

"T-tidak! Ini masalah besar! Cepat lepaskan sekarang juga!", kata Hoseok panik. Dia pikir semuanya akan kembali normal. Kenapa Namjoon suka sekali memeluknya?!

"Biarkan saja. Kita kan sudah sering begini", Namjoon mengatakan hal semacam itu lagi, bahkan kali ini dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Sementara Hoseok merasakan wajahnya memanas karena merasa malu. Hoseok merasakan debaran kepanikan itu lagi.

"Lepaskan sekarang juga atau aku teriak! Tolong! Tolong aku!"

"Iya-iya akan aku lepaskan. Diamlah! Kau ini kenapa?", desis Namjoon sambil berusaha melepaskan sweaternya yang menyangkut. Hufh~ Sepertinya malam ini akan terasa panjang untuk Hoseok.

.

Beda di studio, beda juga di rumah. Lepas dari Namjoon, sesampainya di rumah Hoseok langsung disambut oleh Taehyung dengan senyuman penuh artinya. "Selamat datang, Hoseok Hyung".

"Cobaan apa lagi ini, Ya Tuhan". Terakhir kali mereka bertemu, Hoseok hampir saja kehilangan ciuman pertamanya. Semoga saja kali ini Taehyung tidak berusaha mengambil apapun darinya.

Taehyung terkekeh padanya. Dia mendekati Hoseok tanpa melakukan apapun. Hanya menatapnya sambil tersenyum.

"Apa? Kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Tidak kenapa-kenapa. Memangnya kenapa? Tidak boleh aku menatapi orang yang aku suka?", Taehyung balas bertanya sambil tersenyum.

Hoseok bungkam. Kemana Hoseok harus menyembunyikan dirinya dari dua orang ini?!

"Hoseok Hyung! Akhirnya kau pulang. Ugh! Aku kelaparan!", ujar Jungkook yang tiba-tiba datang dan langsung memeluknya.

"Hey! Tidak perlu peluk-peluk begitu. Memangnya Hoseok Hyung itu milikmu?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Tidak jelas!", balas Jungkook kejam. Tanpa permisi dia menyeret Hoseok pergi dari hadapan Taehyung. Hoseok lega sekali. Dia juga akan membuatkan menu spesial untuk adik bungsunya itu sebagai tanda terima kasih karena sudah menolongnya.

.

.

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dan Hoseok buru-buru menutupi seluruh tubuhnya dengan selimut. Dia takut jika yang datang itu adalah Namjoon. Hoseok masih belum siap untuk berduaan saja dengan Namjoon dikamar mereka.

"Hyung, apa kau sudah tidur?", bisik orang itu. Terdengar seperti suara Jungkook. Hoseok membuka sedikit selimutnya untuk mengintip.

"Oh, ternyata kau! Kukira Namjoon yang datang", ujar Hoseok lega seraya membuka seluruh selimut yang menutupinya. Dia mengisyaratkan Jungkook untuk masuk ke kamarnya.

"Memang apa yang terjadi di antara kalian?", tanya Jungkook sambil menutup pintunya. Dia berjalan mendekat dan duduk di pinggir tempat tidur Hoseok.

"Tidak. Hanya sedang tidak bicara padanya saja. Ada apa?"

Jungkook mendengung kebingungan. "Jimin Hyung tidak ingin aku mengatakan ini tapi ku pikir aku harus memberitahumu", dia menggaruk kepalanya dan menatap Hoseok dengan ragu-ragu.

"Tadi siang Ibunya datang kesini"

"Benarkah? Lalu?", tanya Hoseok menggebu-gebu. Dia sangat terkejut mendengarnya. Apa yang Ibunya Jimin lakukan sekarang?

"Jimin Hyung mengusirnya dan dia menangis", Jungkook bercerita sambil terkekeh.

"Kenapa kau malah tertawa?"

"Jimin Hyung itu lucu sekali. Dia mengusir ibunya pergi, lalu dia menangis dan menyesal. Setelah itu dia tidak bisa duduk diam karena mengkhawatirkannya. Kupikir dia membenci ibunya" Jungkook terkekeh. "Dia bilang dia takut kalau Ibunya sedang dikejar penagih hutang"

Hoseok menghela nafas dan tersenyum. "Jimin memang anak yang baik. Dia tidak pernah berubah. Ibunya dulu sering memanfaatkannya untuk kepentingan pribadi. Mungkin itu sebabnya Jimin curiga dengan kedatangannya".

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan? Jimin Hyung berniat mengumpulkan uang untuk membantu ibunya. Apa kita biarkan saja dia membantunya? Apa kita juga harus membantunya mengumpulkan uang?", tanya Jungkook.

Hoseok mengedikkan bahunya. "Entahlah. Kita tidak perlu ikut campur. Kita hanya perlu mengawasinya dari jauh saja"

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 2**

Tak disangka keesokan sorenya, Ibunya Jimin datang lagi. Kebetulan sekali Hoseok yang sudah pulang yang membukakan pintunya. Wanita itu terlihat lebih rapi dari dirinya yang dulu. Dia tersenyum pada Hoseok dan Hoseok menjadi canggung.

"Hoseok-ah apa kabar?", tanya wanita itu.

"A-Aku baik", jawab Hoseok. Ibunya Jimin tersenyum dan mengangguk.

"Syukurlah. Kau tumbuh menjadi laki-laki yang tampan", katanya dengan senyuman, membuat Hoseok tersipu. Tidak ada yang pernah menyebut Hoseok tampan selama ini(kecuali Ibunya). Wanita itu berusaha mengintip kedalam rumah. "Apa jimin ada?", tanyanya dengan berbisik.

"Jimin belum pulang dari-Oh? Dia datang", kata Hoseok. Kebetulan sekali Jimin sedang membuka pagar rumah mereka. Entah ini akan baik atau tidak. Karena Jimin menghentikan langkahnya disana begitu dia melihat ada Ibunya.

"Jimin..."

Jimin buang muka dari panggilan Ibunya. Dia berbalik dan membuka pagar rumah mereka lagi. Ibunya berlari dengan sepatu hak tingginya untuk menangkap anaknya itu.

"Jimin! Jimin! Jangan pergi. Tolong dengarkan aku", dia memohon-mohon sambil memegangi tangan anaknya.

Hoseok tidak suka melihat pemandangan seorang Ibu yang memohon-mohon pada anaknya. Tapi Jimin jelas punya alasan kuat untuk bertindak tidak hormat pada Ibunya.

"Apa lagi? Sudah aku bilang jangan datang lagi!", teriak Jimin. Dia mendorong Ibunya hingga terjatuh ke rumput halaman mereka. Jimin terlihat terkejut dan menyesal. Tapi dia tidak bergeming. Hanya menatapi Ibunya dari tempatnya.

Hoseok berjalan cepat menghampiri mereka dan berinisiatif untuk membantu wanita itu berdiri. Wanita itu seperti mau menangis. Dia menatap sedih pada Jimin dan itu menyayat hati Hoseok. Wanita itu mengingatkannya pada Ibunya saat menangis dulu.

"Aku mohon jangan begini, sayang. Aku tahu aku salah, aku minta maaf", lirihnya.

"Ibu?!", Suara teriakan anak kecil mengejutkan mereka semua.

Seorang gadis kecil tiba-tiba berlari menghampiri mereka. Dia memakai gaun lucu dan bando pita berwarna merah dirambut hitamnya yang pendek.

"Kenapa kau mendorong ibuku?!", dia berteriak marah dan memukulkan kepalan tangannya yang mungil itu pada Jimin. Lalu dia memeluk Ibunya sambil menangis.

Jimin dan Ibunya saling menatap bingung. Hoseok juga terkejut melihat gadis itu. Mungkin sebaikan Jimin memberi ibunya kesempatan untuk berbicara agar semuanya menjadi jelas. Kenapa Ibunya datang kesini? Apa yang dia inginkan? Dan siapa gadis kecil itu?

.

.

Mereka masing-masing duduk di ayunan yang bersebelahan. Ibunya bilang dia tidak punya keberanian untuk masuk ke rumah kakaknya dan memilih untuk mengajaknya berbicara di sebuah tempat yang tenang. Dari pada pergi ke kedai kopi, taman di sekitar rumah mereka sangat sepi di malam hari. Jadi Jimin mengajaknya untuk bicara disana.

Jimin datang ditemani oleh Hoseok dan Jungkook yang entah kenapa merengek ingin ikut juga. Mereka menemani gadis kecil itu bermain ayunan yang berada tidak terlalu jauh dari ayunan Jimin berada. Gadis kecil itu duduk mengawasi Jimin dengan tatapan kesal sementara Hoseok mengayun-ayunkannya.

"Namanya Hyojee", Ibunya buka suara. Jimin enggan menatapnya. Pandangannya tetap ia tujukan pada gadis itu. "Dia adikmu, Jimin", lanjut Ibunya.

Hati Jimin bergetar. Antara kecewa dan senang karena mempunyai adik perempuan. Wanita itu membesarkan adiknya dengan baik sementara dia dulu membuang Jimin begitu saja.

"Apa tujuanmu datang padaku?", tanya Jimin langsung pada intinya. Hanya itu yang ingin Jimin ketahui sekarang.

"Aku sudah menikah, Jimin", kata wanita itu.

"Oh ya? Apa kau berhasil menikah dengan pria kaya?", tanya Jimin dingin.

Ibunya terisak sekali. Ugh! Menyebalkan. Jimin tidak berniat membuatnya menangis lagi.

"Ya. Suamiku sangat kaya", jawab Ibunya dengan suara bergetar. _Bagus sekali Jimin, dia benar-benar menangis karenamu._

"Aku memang wanita gila. Aku hanya cinta pada uang. Kau puas sekarang?", tanyanya. Jimin hanya diam saja. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa yang sedang dia rasakan sekarang. "Apa kau tidak ingin menatapku, Jimin?!", tanyanya lagi dengan sedikit meninggikan suaranya. Dia terdengar kesal.

Jimin memejamkan matanya frustasi. "Sebenarnya apa maumu?!", tanya Jimin dengan keras. Dia bangun dari ayunan dan akhirnya dia menatap Ibunya walaupun dengan tatapan marah.

"Hey! Jangan berteriak pada Ibuku. Apa kau ingin ku pukul lagi?!", teriak gadis itu dari sana memperingatkannya. Jimin menghela nafasnya dan mengalah. Dia memilih untuk duduk kembali ke tempatnya.

"Jimin-ah", panggil wanita itu. Dia menyentuh Jimin dan mengarahkannya untuk menatap matanya. "Aku sudah ceritakan masa laluku pada suamiku. Dia tahu aku punya kau dan dia tidak masalah dengan itu", katanya.

Jimin terdiam menatapi Ibunya. Dia tidak mengerti apa maksud ucapan Ibunya itu.

"Aku tahu, kesalahanku itu akan sangat sulit dimaafkan. Aku tidak ingin membela diri. Tapi jika kau mau berbaik hati memaafkan Ibumu ini, aku akan menebus kesalahaku padamu"

"Apa kesalahanmu padaku?", tanya Jimin dingin.

Ibunya terdiam. Setitik air mata meluncur di pipinya. Hati Jimin terasa perih melihatnya. Ingin sekali dia menghapus air mata Ibunya itu. Tapi otaknya tidak ingin dia melakukan itu.

"Melepaskanmu adalah hal yang terbaik saat itu"

"Oh, ya? Kau pikir aku senang dibuang seperti itu?

"Kau akan semakin menderita jika harus hidup bersamaku. Aku tidak mampu membesarkanmu saat itu. Aku masih sangat muda"

Jimin diam. Ya, dia ingat bagaimana pahitnya hidup bersama dengan Ibunya yang 'masih sangat muda' waktu itu.

Wanita itu menggenggam tangannya dengan erat. "Mari kita mulai dari awal lagi. Aku akan menebus semuanya"

"Apa maksudmu? Bukankah sudah terlambat untuk itu? Asal tahu saja, selama ini aku hidup baik tanpa dirimu"

"Tidak, sayang. Aku mohon ijinkan aku menebus kesalahanku padamu. Aku akan memberimu kasih sayang yang seharusnya aku berikan padamu sejak dulu aku akan memberikanmu semua yang kau inginkan. Tinggal lah bersamaku", kata Ibunya.

"Omong kosong! Kau pasti akan membuangku lagi", Jimin melepaskan tangan Ibunya dan bangun dari tempatya. Dia melangkah meninggalkan Ibunya.

"Tidak. Jimin?! Aku berjanji. Aku mohon"

Jimin menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap pada Ibunya. Ibunya terlihat putus asa. Wajahnya memerah, menangis karena Jimin. Apakah Jimin sekejam itu? Dan sekelebat nasihat Ibu Tania di masa kecilnya terlintas pada ingatannya.

 _Orang yang lemah tidak bisa memaafkan. Hanya orang pemberani yang mampu memaafkan bahkan kesalahan yang paling besar sekali pun._

Kasih sayang seorang Ibu. Hal yang selalu Jimin harapkan dari Ibunya. Kenapa dia baru datang sekarang? Jimin sangat dan selalu merindukannya. Dan saat wanita itu sudah datang dengan permintaan maaf serta memberikan Jimin sebuah harapan, apakah Jimin harus melewatkannya begitu saja? Apakah dia tidak akan menyesalinya nanti?

"Hiks... Ibu...", Jimin terisak dan meneteskan air matanya. Dia berlari kembali dan berlutut ditanah memeluk Ibunya. "Kenapa Ibu baru datang? Aku sangat merindukan Ibu", tangis Jimin.

"Oh, sayang. Ibu sangat meneysal. Maafkan Ibu, sayang", kata Ibunya seraya memeluk tubuh Jimin. Dia membiarkan Ibunya mengusap-usap punggungnya dengan lembut dan mencium keningnya. Jimin memejamkan matanya merasakan belaian tangan hangat Ibunya yang sangat dia dambakan.

"Maafkan aku, Jimin"

Jimin membalas pelukannya. Wanita ini sudah menyadari kesalahannya. Dia sudah berubah. Wanita ini adalah Ibunya.

.

"Kenapa kalian menangis?", tanya gadis kecil itu kebingungan sambil mendongak menatap Hoseok dan Jungkook bergantian.

Hoseok dan Jungkook saling berpandangan. Mereka terharu melihat Jimin dan Ibunya berpelukan. Siapa yang tahu akhirnya akan menjadi bahagia.

.

"Jadi kau akan ikut dengan kami, kan?"

Jimin terdiam. Senyuman Ibu Tania muncul dalam kepalanya disusul oleh senyuman keenam saudara-saudaranya. Ikut tinggal bersama dengan Ibu kandungnya adalah hal yang sangat dia impikan. Mungkin dia akan tinggal dirumah yang besar dan mewah. Tapi hatinya sudah terikat pada rumah sederhana dan juga keluarga kecilnya.

"Aku tidak bisa, Ibu"

Ibunya nampak kecewa. "Kenapa? Kami akan siapkan kamar yang bagus untukmu, sayang", katanya. Dia berusaha membujuk Jimin.

Jimin tersenyum. "Terima kasih. Aku menghargai itu. Tapi aku tetap tidak bisa. Maafkan aku".

"Lalu bagaimana dengan rasa bersalah Ibu? Ibu tidak sanggup menanggungnya seumur hidup Ibu. Sayang, Ibu mohon"

Jimin menangkup pipi Ibunya dan menatap matanya. "Aku sudah memaafkan Ibu. Jangan merasa bersalah lagi. Aku menyayangi Ibu, tapi...", Jimin menjeda kata-katanya hanya untuk menatapi dua orang saudaranya disana.

"...aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mereka", lanjutnya.

Jimin menghela nafasnya dan menatap Ibunya kembali. "Kita bisa bertemu kapan saja. Ibu bisa mengunjungiku dan aku akan mengunjungi Ibu. Kenalkan aku pada suami Ibu. Aku juga akan bermain bersama adikku yang cantik".

Ibunya diam. Senyuman perlahan-lahan mengembang di wajahnya. Kalian tahu, tidak ada yang membuat hati Jimin begitu hangat saat melihat senyumannya itu. Semarah apapun dan sebenci apapun Jimin pada Ibunya dulu, tapi rasa sayang dan rindu pada Ibunya selalu saja merajai hati Jimin. Fakta bahwa wanita itu adalah Ibunya tidak terelakkan.

"Baiklah jika itu yang kau mau", kata Ibunya kemudian. Wanita itu membelai rambut Jimin denga lembut sebelum dia memanggil adik perempuan Jimin.

"Hyojee, kemari sayang", panggilnya.

Gadis kecil itu berlari dengan kaki kecilnya dan berhampur kepelukan Ibunya. "Ibu. Apa dia menyakitimu?", tanya gadis itu.

"Tentu tidak, sayang", jawab Ibunya. Dia mencium pucuk kepala adik Jimin dengan sayang. "Ayo kenalkan, dia adalah kakaknya Hyojee"

"Kakakku?", dia menatapi Jimin dengan mata membulat lucu.

"H-Hai, Hyojee. Aku minta maaf karena-"

"Oppa!", gadis itu beralih memeluk Jimin. Jimin tersenyum senang. Dia pikir anak ini marah padanya karena sudah mendorong Ibunya.

.

Hoseok dan Jungkook terseksiap saat Jimin dan Ibunya menghampiri mereka. Jimin terlihat sangat senang menggandeng tangan adik perempuannya. Mereka cepat akrab dan bermain cukup lama disana. Hoseok dan Jungkook sampai hampir kering menunggunya.

"Hyojee, sudah malam. lain kali kita akan main lagi"

"Ah, ini tidak asik. Kenapa Oppa tidak tinggal bersama kami? Aku ingin bermain lagi"

Jimin terkekeh. "Aku punya saudara juga disini. Lain kali saja, ya", ujar Jimin sambil membelai rambut adiknya. Sementara gadis kecil itu mencebik sambil mengangguk kecewa.

Hoseok menatap Ibunya Jimin dan dia meresa sangat bersalah. "B-bibi. Aku m-minta maaf karena sudah memarahimu di telepon", ujarnya.

Ibunya Jimin tersenyum. "Aku mengerti. Tidak apa-apa", kata Ibu Jimin. Dia menepuk bahu Hoseok dengan sneyuman. "Kakakku membesarkan kalian dengan baik. Kau adalah kakak yang baik", katanya lagi. Ibu Jimin beralih menatap Jungkook.

"Kau juga adik yang baik. Oh, lihat dirimu. Kau tampan dan seksi", dia juga menepuk bahu Jungkook. Jungkook tersipu malu mendengarnya. "Seandainya Jimin perempuan aku berharap dia bisa menikah denganmu", canda Ibu Jimin tapi Jungkook merasa pipinya memanas sungguhan.

"Kan ada aku, Ibu", kata adik Jimin sambil menarik-narik gaun Ibunya.

"Kau masih terlalu kecil untuk menikah, sayang", jawab Ibunya dan adiknya itu mencebik lagi.

"Jika kalian membutuhkan sesuatu jangan ragu untuk menghubungiku, ya. Aku tidak bermaksud menjadi pengganti Ibu kalian, aku hanya-"

"Kami mengerti, bibi. Kami akan menghubungimu segera saat kami butuh bantuan", sela Hoseok dan Ibunya Jimin terlihat sangat lega.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kami pulang dulu. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik, ya", katanya. Dia memeluk Jimin sebelum dia menggandeng tangan putri kecilnya.

"Sampai Jumpa, Ibu. Sampai Jumpa, Hyojee", kata Jimin melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai jumpa Oppa!", seru adiknya dari jauh.

.

Jungkook mendengus tertawa. "Huh, Oppa!", ledeknya. Saat mereka mulai berjalan kembali ke rumah mereka.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dia memang adikku", kata Jimin tidak terima. "Ah, aku tahu. Kau cemburu, kan? Kau juga boleh memanggilku Oppa kalau mau?", katanya dan tertawa jahil.

"Yang benar saja", timpal Jungkook. Dia mendorong Jimin dengan keras sampai Jimin hampir jatuh. Tenaga bocah satu itu sangat kuat. Jimin tidak mampu menandinginya.

"Aku senang kau dan Ibumu sudah berdamai", kata Hoseok.

"Ya. Sesuatu yang mengganjal hatiku sudah hilang sekarang. Aku merasa sangat lega", ujar Jimin. Dia tersenyum senang.

"Itu bagus. Karena tidak ada gunanya hidup dengan membenci seseorang. Kau tidak akan pernah bisa menemukan kebahagiaan dalam hidupmu", lanjut Hoseok. Dia menghela nafasnya sebelum melanjutkan lagi, "Hanya tinggal Yoongi Hyung saja yang belum berdamai dengan orang tuanya".

"benar", sahut Jimin.

.

Jungkook diam mendengarkan mereka. Dia sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri untuk tidak bertanya tentang kehidupan masa lalu mereka jika mereka tidak memberitahukannya sendiri.

"Kau tahu perdana Mentri Min?", Hoseok tiba-tiba bertanya padanya.

Jungkook terkesiap. "Y-ya", sebenarnya Jungkook ingin bertanya 'kenapa?' tapi dia menahan lidahnya. Dia tidak akan bertanya.

"Dia adalah ayahnya Yoongi Hyung"

"APA?", kali ini dia tidak bisa menahannya. Dia terkejut sekali. "Ah, itu sebabnya kau datang memberitahukan tentang Perdana Mentri yang masuk rumah sakit malam itu", kata Jungkook Heboh. " _Daebak_! Tidak heran dia jenius. Pasti menurun dari ayahnya", tambah Jungkook.

"Ya. Masalahnya aku ingin Yoongi Hyung dan Ayahnya juga berdamai", sahut Hoseok.

 **Bangtan Boys Pt.2**

Yoongi sudah bersiap pagi ini. Yang perlu dia lakukan hanyalah membuka pintunya dan turun untuk sarapan bersama dengan yang lainnya. Namun betapa menyebalkan, saat dia membuka pintu kamarnya, adiknya tersayang sudah berdiri di depan sana menyambutnya dengan senyumannya yang khas.

"Selamat pagi, Hyung~"

Yoongi menghela nafasnya. "Selamat pagi, Hoseok", balasnya datar.

Setelah menutup pintunya dia berjalan meninggal Hoseok. Sudah pasti adiknya itu mengekor dibelakangnya. Dengan senyumannya yang walaupun tidak dilihat oleh mata namun masih Yoongi rasakan menyinari punggungnya.

"Sudah cukup, Hoseok", pinta Yoongi dengan lembut sambil menuruni anak tangga.

"Aku mohon, Hyung. Jimin sudah berdamai dengan Ibunya. Lalu kapan giliranmu?"

"Hentikan", jawab Yoongi. Dia melompati anak tangga terakhir dan menghampiri meja. Sarapan sudah siap dan yang lainnya sudah menunggunya untuk memulai sarapan.

Hoseok datang dan menuangkan susu untuk Jungkook sambil berkata, "Aku bisa menemanimu, Hyung. Ayolah. Sebentar saja", katanya.

Yoongi menyeruput kopinya. Sebenarnya apa yang Hoseok inginkan adalah hal yang baik. Sudah hampir dua belas tahun dia tidak bicara bahkan menemui orang tuanya. Itu adalah hubungan yang sangat tidak sehat. Apalagi hubungan itu antara orang tua dan anak. Yoongi merasa buruk sekali. Tapi Yoongi tidak punya keberanian untuk menemui mereka. Dia sendiri lah yang melarikan diri dan melepaskan hubungan dengan orang tuanya. Yoongi sebenarnya takut. Apakah saat menemui mereka, Ayahnya akan senang? Apakah Ibunya akan memeluknya dan memintanya untuk tetap tinggal? Atau mereka akan mengusir Yoongi? Karena kenyataannya dulu mereka sudah mengatakan jika Yoongi sudah bukan anaknya lagi.

"...Semua akan baik-baik saja, Hyung. Aku bersumpah", kata Hoseok mengeluarkan Yoongi dari pikirannya. "Ayolah, Hyung. Temui mereka sekali saja. Aku akan menemanimu. Kalau kau tidak siap, aku akan membantumu bicara dengan mereka. Kita sudah dewasa, Hyung. Siapa yang akan menjaga orang tua kita kalau-"

Adiknya itu tidak mau berhenti bicara. Jadi Yoongi membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah kecupan dibibirnya.

.

Hoseok mendelik terkejut. Yoongi secara tiba-tiba menciumnya didepan yang lainnya.

"Kalau tidak begini kau tidak akan berhenti bicara", kata Yoongi.

"Baiklah. Aku akan menemui mereka asal kau menemani aku", tambah Yoongi. Dia menatap Hoseok dengan lembut dan bersikap tidak peduli pada semua orang yang dia kejutkan dengan aksinya.

Sementara di sebelah Hoseok, Namjoon menatap mereka dengan kecewa.

Dan di seberang Hoseok, Jimin menatap mereka dengan sedih. Sementara Taehyung yang duduk di samping Jimin, mengepalkan tangannya dengan marah. Jungkook membulatkan matanya tidak percaya dan Seokjin memijit keningnya frusatasi.

 _Ya Tuhan. Apa lagi ini?._

 **TBC**

 **If you like my story, follow and favorite, give review and share ^^**


	6. Chapter 6

**By: Xylia Park**

 **.**

 **Attention:**

 **Aku** **ingin** **me** **ngatakan** **sesuatu walaupun aku tahu ini sudah terlambat banget.**

 **Jadi gini, d** **alam ceritaku** **biasanya** **tidak ada** **TOP** **atau B** **OTTOM** **kecuali aku menulisnya dengan jelas siapa TOP** **nya** **dan Siapa B** **OTTOMnya** **. Siapa S** **EMEnya** **da** **n** **siapa U** **KEnya** **.**

 **Jadi aku ini sebenernya lebih suka menuliskan cerita YAOI yang biasa yang UKE nggak kemayu dan yang SEME nggak macho. Jadi ya anak-anak laki-laki yang saling jatuh cinta lah.**

 **Semisal nih, Hoseok** **suka Yoongi karena menurutnya Yoongi itu Cute. Nah bukan berarti si Hoseok ini SEMEnya. Jadi p** **erasaan itu hanya** **perasaan** **suka anak lelaki pada a** **n** **ak lelaki lainnya.**

 **Lelaki** **itu** **selalu ingin menjadi yang me** **n** **dominasi dan melindungi. Jadi** **guys,** **kalau salah satu di** **antara mereka ada yang mati-matian melindungi** **,** **jangan dikira kalau dia itu** **SEME** **nya. Dan kalau ada yang tidak berdaya jangan dikiraitu** **UKE** **nya.**

 **Jadi maksudku** **, just enjoy the story. Karena a** **ku menulis** **semua cerita** **dengan sepenuh hati dan dengan penuh pertimbangan. Aku tau couple favorit adalah tujuan utama para fans membaca sebuah fanfiction. Aku minta maaf kalau ada beberapa couple favorit yang tidak bisa aku wujudkan di cerita** **Bangtan Boys** **ini karena couple sudah aku sesuaikan dengan situasi ceritanya.**

 **Aku gini karena ada seseorang yang bilang** **ingi** **n** **berhenti membaca cerita ini karena Yoongi bukan U** **KE** **disini**

 **Tapi t** **erima kasih karena sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk mengikuti dan mereview ceritaku ini.**

 **Aku hargai keputusan** **nya** **. Dimana pun kamu berada, iya kamu, jangan mudah menyerah pada sesuatu, ya.** **Pesan dari sebuah kisah akan didapat setelah menyelesaikan kisahnya sampai akhir.**

 **Fighting!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Okay, back to** **Bangtan Boys Pt. 2**

 **CHAPTER** **6**

 **.**

Hoseok terduduk lemas diatas tempat tidurnya. Dia sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Dia menyentuh bibirnya dan sekelebat adegan Yoongi yang menciumnya terlintas dalam kepalanya.

Hoseok meninggalkan sarapannya dan melarikan diri dari tatapan mereka semua terutama Namjoon dan Taehyung. Hoseok bahkan tidak berani menatap mereka berdua. Kenapa Yoongi menciumnya? Yang lebih parah lagi menciumnya didepan mereka semua. Yoongi membuat Hoseok berada di posisi yang semakin sulit. Entah apa yang Namjoon dan Taehyung rasakan sekarang. Ugh! Hoseok serasa ingin menangis saja.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dan Namjoon masuk dengan wajah yang tidak biasa. Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya karena dia tidak berani menatap saudaranya yang diketahui memiliki perasaan khusus padanya.

Langkah Namjoon berhenti tepat di hadapan Hoseok. Tanpa berkata apa-apa, yang Namjoon lakukan hanyalah menepuk-nepuk kepala Hoseok yang tertunduk. Dia menghela nafasnya.

"Ini sangat mengejutkan", suara Namjoon terdengar kecewa.

"M-maaf", sahut Hoseok lirih. Dia merasa bersalah. Hoseok merasa bahwa dirinya adalah penyebab dari semua ini.

"Kenapa kau minta maaf padaku?", tanya Namjoon. Dia mengambil duduk disamping Hoseok. "Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Namjoon sambil berusaha mengintip wajah Hoseok yang tertunduk.

Hoseok menggeleng. Dia tidak sanggup menghadapi Namjoon. Dia tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan Namjoon saat ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Hoseok sambil mengintip Namjoon.

Namjoon sedang menatapinya. "Kenapa kau malah bertanya padaku?", tanya Namjoon heran. Dia kan tidak tahu kalau Hoseok tahu tentang perasaannya.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

Namjoon diam sebentar sebelum akhirnya menjawab, "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja".

"Kau yakin?", tanya Hoseok sekali lagi, hanya ingin memastikan.

Namjoon diam sejenak sebelum menghela nafas. "Aku tidak ingin membuatmu semakin kebingungan. Sudahlah".

Hoseok terdiam. _Itu artinya kau tid_ _ak_ _baik-baik saja_ , pikirnya dalam hati.

"Maafkan aku, Namjoon", gumam Hoseok.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak mengerti kenapa kau minta maaf kepadaku", katanya tidak sabaran. "Cepatlah bersiap. Kau sudah mengumbar banyak janji pada Yoongi Hyung. Kau harus menepati semuanya", kata Namjoon.

Hoseok menelan ludah. "Benar juga. Aku tidak siap dengan semua ini", gumamnya dan Namjoon menepuk-nepuk pungungnya prihatin. Kalau boleh Hoseok ingin sekali menyembunyikan dirinya saat ini.

 _Oh, bumi. Telanlah aku._

.

.

.

Akhirnya mereka berdua pergi menuju sebuah rumah sakit dimana ayah Yoongi dirawat. Mereka pergi naik taksi. Hoseok tidak berani menatap kakaknya itu. Jadi sepanjang perjalanan dia hanya menatap keluar jendela. Dan mungkin dia hanya akan bicara jika Yoongi yang memulainya.

"Kau marah padaku"

Hoseok terkesiap. Dia melihat Yoongi sekilas sebelum dia menundukkan kepalanya. Kakaknya itu tidak seperti sedang bertanya, tapi menyatakan sesuatu.

"Tidak", elak Hoseok. Karena dia sendiri tidak tahu apakah ini perasaan marah atau yang lain.

Yoongi mendengus. "Aku sudah terbiasa dijauhi. Itu bukan masalah karena aku memang suka sendirian. Tapi saat kau yang menjauhiku, rasanya sangat menyakitkan", ujar kakaknya tu. "Maafkan aku, Hoseok-ah. Tapi aku sama sekali tidak menyesal telah melakukannya", tambahnya.

Hoseok mengangkat wajahnya untuk melihat Yoongi. Tapi ternyata kakak pirangnya itu sedang tidak menatapnya. Dia sedang menatap keluar jendela. Apa dia marah?

Hoseok tidak mengerti. Kenapa rasanya seolah Hoseok lah yang bersalah disini? Huufhh…

.

Jimin dan Jungkook berdiri di luar pintu kamar, diam menatapi Taehyung yang mengamuk tanpa alasan. Dia mengacak-acak kamar mereka. Selimut, bantal dan benda-benda di atas meja nakas mereka berserakan di lantai. Jimin sudah muak sekali melihatnya. Dia tidak tahan dengan ketidak jelasan Taehyung saat ini. Kenapa ia begitu marah?

"Sudah hentikan! Kau ini kenapa?!", ujar Jimin. Dia menahan tangan Taehyung yang akan melempar kursi ke arah cermin mereka. Wow, itu sudah sangat berlebihan. Jimin yang beli cermin itu dan umurnya belum tiga minggu.

"Jangan halangi aku! Akan kupatahkan kakinya!", marah Taehyung sambil mulai mengayunkan kursi itu ke belakang punggungnya. Namun Jimin menahannya semakin kuat. Dia merebut kursi itu dan membawanya menjauh dari Taehyung.

"Kaki kursinya? Ini kan Ibu yang membelikannya untuk kita", kata Jimin.

"Kaki Min Yoongi", jawab Taehyung dengan nafas memburu karena marah.

Jimin terkejut,. Jadi karena kejadian tadi pagi di meja makan? Memang menyebalkan. Jimin sendir juga tidak bisa percaya saat melihat Yoongi yang tiba-tiba mencium Hoseok seperti itu. Tapi Jimin menyukai Yoongi dan dia tidak ingin Taehyung melukanya.

"Kau itu bodoh atau apa? Dia mencium Hoseok Hyung di depan matamu. Apa kau tidak merasakan kemarahan yang aku rasakan?", tanya Taehyung galak.

Jimin menghela nafasnya. Marah, sedih dan kecewa. Tentu saja. Tapi Jimin tidak punya tenaga untuk meledak seperti Taehyung. Selama ini Yoongi tidak pernah mempedulikan perasaan Jimin. Yoongi bahkan tidak tahu kalau Jimin sebenarnya menyukainya. Jimin merasa bahwa dia tidak punya hak untuk marah.

"Tolong jangan lakukan itu", ujar Jimin. Dia mendekat pada Taehyung. "Kau marah karena kau tahu aku menyukai Yoongi Hyung?", tanyanya.

Taehyung diam sejenak. Mata menyalang itu perlahan-lahan melunak. Dia menatap Jimin dan menyentuh bahunya, "Jangan temui dia lagi", katanya.

"Bagaimana aku tidak menemuinya lagi? Kami tinggal di dalam rumah yang sama"

Taehyung diam lagi. Terlihat seperti sedang berpikir. "Kau dan aku tidak akan ikut makan bersama yang lain atau kalau perlu kita berdua akan menyewa rumah ditempat yang jauh", katanya kemudian.

"Apa? Kenapa? Aku tidak mau!"

.

Namjoon memejamkan matanya dan mendesah. Adik-adiknya bertengkar karena sutu hal yang sama. Aksi Yoongi yang mencium Hoseok secara tiba-tiba tidak hanya merusak acara makan pagi mereka tapi juga menimbulkan masalah untuk yang lain. Termasuk Namjoon.

Saat dia berkata pada Hoseok bahwa dia baik-baik saja, sesungguhnya dia tidak sedang baik-baik saja. Hatinya hancur. Tapi dia tidak bisa menyalahkan siapa pun. Semua itu terjadi secara tiba-tiba. Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Namjoon memiliki perasaan khusus pada Hoseok.

Namjoon berdiri dan memakai jaket dan topinya. Dia akan berjalan-jalan untuk melepaskan penat frustasi dan segala hal yang menghambat hatinya. Udara segar mungkin bisa menjernihkan pikirannya yang buntu.

Namjoon mengabaikan suara adik-adiknya yang sedang ribut dan terus berjalan menuruni tangga. Tapi dibawah sana, Seokjin menghadangnya dengan wajah yang sulit dibaca. Tatapannya itu apakah sendu? Atau khawatir?

"Kau mau kemana?", tanya kakaknya itu.

"Pergi mencari ketenangan"

Kakaknya itu menghentikan langkah Namjoon dan meneliti wajah Namjoon. "Kau baik-baik saja?", tanyanya.

"Tidak", Namjoon mendesah. "Mungkin aku akan pulang larut. Jangan menungguku untuk makan malam. Pastikan Hoseok makan malam, Hyung"

"Setelah apa yang terjadi, kau masih mencemaskanya?"

"Ini bukan salahnya, kan? Kita tidak bisa menyalahkan Hoseok", jawab Namjoon, berusaha untuk berbicara dengan tenang.

"Kau masih membelanya?", Seokjin mendnegus tidak percaya. "Aku tidak mau. Masa bodoh dia makan malam atau tidak", kata Seokjin sambil buang muka.

"Hyung"

"Ada Yoongi. Yoongi yang akan menjaganya", katanya dengan kesal. Dia menatap kearah lain dan menggerutu, "Selalu saja Hoseok! Aku sudah berusaha keras tapi kau-". Seokjin menghentikan kalimatnya. Seolah dia tidak ingin Namjoon tahu apa yang sedang dia pikirkan. Tapi sesungguhnya Namjoon tahu.

Namjoon menepuk bahu Seokjin, "Aku tahu, Hyung. Aku sangat tahu. Maafkan aku"

.

Seokjin diam menatapi punggung Namjoon yang semakin menjauh hingga menghilang dari pandangan dengan sendu. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa ia tidak pernah diberi kesempatan untuk mendapatkan sedikit saja perhatian dari Namjoon. Rasa suka yang ia rasakan ini tidaklah main-main. Dia bahkan mengabaikan teman-teman aktrisnya yang cantik-cantik hanya untuk menjaga perasaan itu. Ia serius jatuh cinta pada namjoon. Jika Namjoon sebenarnya sudah tahu, lalu kenapa dia tidak membuka hatinya untuk Seokjin?

Suara keributan di lantai atas menyadarkan Seokjin dari lamunannya. Dia menggeram kesal. Dua adiknya itu apa tidak bisa menutup mulut mereka?!

Sambil menyingsingkan lengan bajunya, Seokjin mengambil langkah untuk naik kelantai atas.

.

Jungkook kebingungan melihat mereka berdua mulai ribut sendiri. Ada apa ini? Apa kemarahan Taehyung itu semata-mata hanya karena dia tidak ingin Jimin terluka?

Dia mendekat dan memisahkan dua orang kakanya yang saling berteriak dan saling menujuk itu. "Sudah, hentikan!", katanya.

"Yoongi tidak pantas untukmu! Jauhi dia!", ujar Taehyung.

"Kau bukan ibuku! Jangan mengaturku!", ujar Jimin tidak terima.

"Hyung, sudah!"

"Sejak awal aku sudah tidak suka padanya. Dia itu memang brengsek, kau tahu itu"

"Kenapa kau menjelek-jelekkannya?!", Jimin mendorong Taehyung dengan keras hingga Taehyung mundur beberapa langkah.

"Kau membelanya?!"

"Jangan bertengkar, Hyung!", ujar Jungkook. Bersusah payah menjauhkan mereka berdua terutama Jimin yang semakin berapi-api.

"Diam, Jungkook!", ujar Taehyung. Dia menunjuk Jimin, "Kau akan menyesal karena telah menyukainya dan kau akan mengakui itu dihadapanku!"

"Kau menyebalkan!". Jimin melepaskan tangan Jungkook yang memeganginya dan melangkah pergi. Itu sedikit melegakan di awal karena Jungkook pikir pertengkaran ini akan berakhir jika salah satunya mengalah dan pergi. Tapi tidak karena akhirnya Taehyung menyusulnya dan menariknya kembali.

"Lepaskan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!", teriak Jimin sambil meronta-ronta.

"Hyung! Kau menyakitinya!", kata Jungkook. Dia tidak tega melihat Jimin yang nampak kesakitan seperti itu.

"Tidak akan kulepaskan kecuali kau mendengarkan aku!", dia melempar Jimin hingga jatuh di atas tempat tidur.

Jimin berdiri kembali dan ingin mendorong Taehyung sekali lagi, tapi Taehyung menangkap tangannya. "Kenapa kau jadi aneh begini?", tanyanya tidak suka. Dia merintih sambil melihat kedua tangannya yang mungil digenggam erat oleh tangan Taehyung besar.

Jungkook menghampiri mereka dan berusaha melepaskan cengkeraman tangan Taehyung itu dengan tangannya sendiri. "Hyung, Lepaskan dia. Kau menyakitinya", katanya.

"Jungkook, keluar dari sini!", kata Taehyung. Ia mendorong Jungkook menjauh hingga Jungkook jatuh dan pinggangnya terantuk pinggiran tempat tidur.

"Aku tahu kau marah. Aku tahu kau tidak ingin aku menyesal, tapi tidak begini caranya. Ini berlebihan.", kata Jimin.

Jungkook menatap mereka berdua negan muak. Dia sudah tidak tahan lagi. Jungkook bangun dan menarik Taehyung menjauh dari Jimin dengan kuat. Lalu Jungkook mencengkeram kerah baju Taehyung dan hendak melayangkan sebuah tinju namun tangannya sudah lebih dulu ditahan oleh Jimin dari belakang.

"S-sudahlah", kata Jimin.

Jungkook diam, dia masih menatap marah pada Taehyung. Tapi Jimin terus saja memintanya untuk berhenti. Jungkook mendengarkannya dan dia mulai bisa menenangkan diri.

"Kau harus minta maaf pada Jimin Hyung atau aku akan benar-benar memukulmu", ancamnya.

Jungkook menurunkan tangannya dan menegakkan tubuhnya. Lalu dia menarik Jimin keluar dari kamar mereka. Dia akan menjaga Jimin sampai emosi Taehyung sudah mereda.

.

Seokjin sampai di lantai atas bertepatan dengan Jungkook yang sedang menyeret Jimin keluar dari kamarnya. Sepertinya perdebatan mereka sudah berakhir sebelum Seokjin menjewer kuping mereka berdua. Itu bagus.

"Sesuatu sedang mengganggunya", ujar Jimin pada Seokjin sambil meunjuk kamarnya sendiri. Membicarakan Taehyung.

Seokjin menghela nafasnya dan segera menghampiri adiknya itu. Taehyung nampak sedang duduk di lantai dengan kepala menunduk. Entah mereka bertengkar seperti apa, tapi kamar mereka terlihat sangat sangat berantakan.

"Apa kau yang melakukan kekacauan ini?", tanya Seokjin tidak percaya. Benar-benar seperti kapal pecah.

Taehyung mendongakkan kepalanya dan saat itulah dia bisa melihat wajah menangis Taehyung. Adiknya itu terlihat sangat menyedihkan.

Seokjin yang sebenarnya ingin memarahinya hatinya luluh seketika. Walaupun Taehyung liar, tapi adiknya itu punya hati yang lembut. Seokjin mendekatinya dan menyentuh bahunya.

"Sudahlah, Taehyung. Jangan sampai ciuman tanpa arti mereka membuatmu harus bertengkar dengan Jimin", hibur Seokjin. Sekaligus untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri.

Taehyung menggeleng sambil terisak sekali. Dia memegangi dadanya. Pasti rasanya sakit disana. Seokjin tahu jelas bagaimana rasanya.

Taehyung menjauhkan tangan Seokjin dari atas bahunya dan bangkit untu menyambar jaketnya lalu berlari keluar dari kamarnya. Meninggalkan Seokjin sendirian disana.

.

Yoongi dan Hoseok berjalan memasuki sebuah rumah sakit. Mereka membawa bingkisan. Sebuket bunga dan satu tas berisi beberapa buku Yoongi. Hoseok memaksanya untuk membawa dan menunjukkan karyanya pada ayahnya. Menunjukkan bahwa Yoongi sudah berhasil sekarang.

Yoongi kelihatan gugup dan semakin gugup saat langkah mereka semakin dekat dengan meja resepsionis. Seorang perawat yang berjaga disana menyambut mereka dengan ramah.

"Ada yang bisa aku bantu?"

Hoseok menatap Yoongi, menunggu kakaknya itu untuk menjawab.

"A-Aku ingin tahu dimana...", Yoongi bicara dengan gagap dan terkesan mengulur kata-katanya. Dia melirik sekilas pada Hoseok sebelum melanjutkan kata-katanya. "...dimana toiletnya?", sambung Yoongi dengan cepat. Mendengarnya Hoseok menghela nafas kecewa.

"Toilet ada diujung lorong ini"

"T-terima kasih", jawab Yoongi. Lalu sambil melirik Hoseok, kakaknya itu segera pergi menuju arah yang ditunjukkan. Sementara Hoseok masih bertahan ditempatnya menatapi Yoongi sampai kakaknya itu menghilang dari pandangan.

.

Yoongi membasahai tangannya dengan air keran wastafel dan berpikir. Dia belum siap untuk menemui kedua orang tuanya. Ayahnya. Mungkin lebih baik dia pulang saja. Yoongi tidak yakin Ayahnya masih ingin melihatnya.

Hoseok pun sepertinya sedang marah padanya karena dia sudah menciumnya tadi pagi. Pasti adiknya itu tidak mau membantunya. Yoongi tidak punya harapan.

Lagi pula untuk apa _sih_ sebenarnya dia datang kesini? Benarkah Yoongi ingin berdamai dengan Ayahnya? Atau dia hanya sekedar ingin mewujudkan keinginan Hoseok agar adiknya itu senang? Tapi Yoongi tidak menyesal sama sekali karena sudah melarikan diri dari rumah. Dan Ayahnya pun sudah mengatakan kalau Yoongi sudah bukan anaknya lagi.

Yoongi menghela nafasnya dan menatap dirinya dicermin. Dia tidak punya petunjuk apapun. Disaat kebingungan seperti ini biasanya Ibu Tania yang akan memberikannya sebuah petunjuk, mana yang harus dia pilih. Tapi Yoongi tidak bisa bertanya padanya lagi sekarang.

Namun Yoongi masih ingat pada nasehat Ibunya dulu.

" _Tanyakan pada hatimu, mana satu yang akan membuatmu menyesal seumur hidup jika tidak memilihnya. Lebih baik mencoba walau pun akhirnya gagal dari pada kau terus-terusan hidup dengan menyesali kenapa kau tidak melakukan_ _nya saat itu_ _"_

Yoongi menatap dirinya lagi di cermin dan merapikan sedikit pakaiannya yang terlihat kusut. Mungkin dia akan menyesal jika menemui mereka, mereka mungkin tidak akan mau menemui Yoongi. Tapi mungkin Yoongi akan lebih menyesal jika Yoongi tidak menemui mereka. Jujur saja Yoongi agak merindukan kedua orang tua kandungnya.

Yoongi menyiapkah hatinya sebelum dia berjalan keluar dari toilet. Apapun yang terjadi, terjadilah.

Saat dia sudah keluar, Hoseok terlihat sedang menunggu didekat pintu toilet. Yoongi agak terkejut saat Hoseok menarik tangannya tiba-tiba. Mengajaknya berjalan menuju lorong lain.

"Jangan berpikir untuk melarikan diri. Aku akan menepati janjiku untuk menemanimu menemui mereka", kata Hoseok, walau tanpa menatapnya tapi Yoongi lega karena itu mengurangi ketegangan yang Yoongi rasakan saat ini.

Yoongi membiarkan dirinya dibawa kemanapun Hoseok melangkah. Dia percaya pada adiknya itu. Hingga akhirnya mereka berhenti ditengah-tengah pertigaan lorong.

Dari kejauhan, Yoongi bisa melihat dua orang pria bersenjata berdiri didepan sebuah pintu dilorong yang ada didepan mereka. Jantung Yoongi berdegup sangat cepat. Dia tahu, dua orang prajurit itu sedang menjaga ruang perawatan ayahnya.

Hoseok menggenggam tangan Yoongi semakin erat dan dia menatap Yoongi sekarang. "Apa kau siap, Hyung?", tanyanya.

Yoongi menelan ludahnya. Dia sendiri tidak tahu apa dia siap atau tidak. Namun seiring Hoseok mengembangkan senyumannya yang mendamaikan hati, Yoongi merasakan sebuah kekuatan yang tidak dapat dia jelaskan. Yoongi akhirnya mengangguk sekali.

Hoseok menghadapkan tubuh padanya dan menyentuh kedua bahunya. "Ingat Hyung, kau datang sebagai seorang anak yang sudah lama tidak pulang. Peluklah Ayah dan Ibumu agar mereka merasa lebih baik", ujarnya.

Yoongi menatapi adiknya dengan serius lalu mengangguk dengan mantap. Yoongi sudah siap.

Belum sempat melangkah, seseorang menabrak bahu Yoongi dari belakang. Seorang wanita dari arah tangga dibelakang mereka. Wanita itu memakai gaun hitam. Dia sedang memunguti obat-obatan yang terjatuh karena menabrak Yoongi. Hoseok melepaskan tautan tangan mereka hanya untuk membantu wanita itu.

"Maaf, aku sedang terburu-buru dan tidak melihatmu", kata wanita itu sambil berdiri. Dia menerima obat-obatan yang Hoseok serahkan padanya. Saat dia mengibaskan rambut yang menutupi wajahnya. Saat itulah Yoongi bisa melihat wajahnya dan wanita itu juga melihat Yoongi. Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut.

"Yoongi?", panggil wanita itu yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Ibunya. Wanita itu masih terlihat sama, hanya saja sorot mata itu memancarkan kesedihan dan lelah yang kentara. Yoongi tercekat. Hatinya terasa sakit.

.

Yoongi membungkukkan tubuhnya untuk memberi hormat pada Ibunya. "Annyeonghaseyo", salamnya.

Bukankah itu terlalu formal untuk menyapa Ibumu setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu? Bukankah akan lebih baik jika Yoongi memeluk Ibunya dan menanyakan kabar Ibunya? Hoseok yakin jika Ibunya akan lebih senang.

Wanita itu mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyentuh wajah Yoongi. Tangannya bergetar dan tatapannya terlihat senang, terharu dan sedih dalam satu waktu. Wanita itu meneteskan air matanya dan hanya bisa menyebut nama Yoongi saja.

"Ini aku, Nyonya", jawab Yoongi. Ugh! Hoseok tidak suka itu. Tapi pertemuan mereka ini memang terasa canggung jika mengingat masa lalu mereka.

Yoongi melirik Hoseok dan Hoseok menyuruhnya untuk mengatakan sesuatu lagi. Kakaknya itu berdiri dengan kaku, dia berdehem kecil. "Aku datang untuk melihat keadaan Perdana Menteri", kata Yoongi dengan kaku. Hoseok menepuk keningnya.

Mendengar itu Ibu Yoongi menurunkan tangan yang menangkup wajah Yoongi. "Tentu", kata wanita itu sambil mengangguk kecil. Dia melihat Hoseok. Hoseok menundukkan kepalanya untuk memberi salam dan wanita itu membalasnya dengan senyuman tipis.

"Ayo kita lihat ayahmu", sambungnya.

Dia mengajak Yoongi dan Hoseok untuk semakin mendekat pada ruang rawat ayahnya. Dia berjalan didepan sementara Yoongi dan Hoseok mengekor dibelakangnya. Para penjaga mengijinkan mereka masuk karena Ibu Yoongi bilang jika mereka berdua adalah anak-anaknya. Hoseok merasa senang didalam hatinya. Apa itu artinya mereka akan menerima kedatangan Yoongi?

.

Yoongi diam menatapi ruangan temaram itu. Semua tirai ditutup. Tapi Yoongi masih bisa melihat dengan jelas seorang pria yang sedang terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit itu. Dia terlihat kurus. Ditambah dengan selang infus yang menancap ditangannya membuatnya terlihat semakin tidak berdaya.

"Apa dia sedang tidur?", tanya Hoseok pada Ibu Yoongi. Sesuai janjinya dia akan membantu Yoongi bicara pada kedua orang tuanya.

Ibunya mengangguk. "Ya. Tidak apa-apa. Kita tunggu saja sampai Ayahmu bangun. Dia pasti senang sekali bertemu denganmu", kata Ibu Yoongi. Dia menatapi Yoongi selama beberapa saat tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Yoongi sendiri merasa tidak nyaman ditatapi seperti itu walau dia sadar jika wanita di hadapannya itu adalah Ibunya sendiri.

Tiba-tiba wanita itu memeluknya. Sangat erat. Yoongi melirik Hoseok yang terlihat sedang tersenyum ditempatnya. Adiknya itu pasti senang sekali melihatnya.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?", tanya Ibunya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, suara Ibunya terasa hangat ditelinga Yoongi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan Nyonya?", Yoongi balas bertanya. Saat itulah pelukan itu terlepas. Ibunya menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Bukankah aku Ibumu?".

"Aku minta maaf", jawab Yoongi sambil menundukkan kepalanya hormat. Bisa dilihat disebelahnya Hoseok mendelik tidak setuju. Habis mau bagaimana? Lidah Yoongi terasa kaku sekali untuk bicara seperti biasa pada Ibunya.

"Apa kau masih marah pada kami?"

"Tidak ada yang seperti itu", jawab Yoongi masih dengan formal membuat Ibunya terdiam sedih. Sementara Hoseok terlihat frustasi ditempatnya.

"Ibu senang kau datang", lanjut Ibunya. Dia menatap Yoongi dengan canggung. "Ibu pikir kau sudah tidak merindukan Ibu dan Ayah lagi", tambah Ibunya. Suaranya Ibunya terdengar bergetar. Sementara Yoongi kebingungan dan berdiri semakin kaku.

.

Hoseok ingin sekali menyela pembicaraan mereka. Tapi dia pikir ini bukan waktu yang tepat. Yoongi dan Ibunya terlihat seperti dua orang asing yang baru pertama kali bertemu. Ketika Hoseok menjenguk Ayahnya yang sedang sakit di Gwangju, Hoseok tidak memperlakukan Ayahnya dengan sangat formal seperti itu. Dia datang dan memberi senyuman hangat dan pelukan penuh rindu. Agar Ayahnya merasa senang dan tidak perlu bersikap canggung saat butuh bantuannya.

"Aku tidak berani melakukan itu. Aku berusaha mati-matian untuk mengabaikan rasa rindu", jawab Yoongi lirih.

"Apa maksudmu? Yoongi, Ibu sangat merindukanmu sayang. Kenapa kau tidak pulang?"

"Aku pikir aku sudah bukan anak kalian lagi", jawab Yoongi dan itu terdengar sangat kejam. Dia membuat Ibunya menangis. Hoseok tidak tahan melihatnya.

"Bagaimana bisa anak yang aku kandung selama sembilan bulan didalam perutku bukan anakku? Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Ibu tidak bisa hidup tenang selama ini. Kau jauh dari Ibu. Ibu selaku mengkhawatirkanmu. Pasti wanita itu yang melarangmu untuk menemui kami, iya kan?", tanya Ibu Yoongi dengan menggebu-gebu. Hoseok sampai terkejut mendengarnya bicara seperti itu.

Yoongi berkerut tidak suka. "Ibu Tania bukan orang seperti itu. Jangan bicara buruk tentangnya!", ujarnya.

"Kau lebih menyayanginya dari pada Ibumu sendiri?", tanya Ibunya tidak percaya.

"Bersama dengan Ibu Tania aku menjadi diriku sendiri. Ibuku tidak pernah memaksaku untuk melakukan hal yang tidak aku suka!", marahnya. Dia bahkan meninggikan suaranya pada Ibunya sendiri.

"Hyung", panggil Hoseok memperingatkan supaya Yoongi tidak bersikap kasar pada Ibunya.

"Tidak, Hoseok!", kata Yoongi. Sekarang dia menatap kesal pada Hoseok. "Aku sudah datang kesini sesuai permintaanmu. Kau sudah puas, kan? Sekarang boleh kita pergi?".

Hoseok merasa kecewa. Ini tidak seperti apa yang dia harapkan. Mereka belum bisa disebut berdamai.

"Ada apa ini?".

Sebuah suara menginterupsi mereka. Mereka semua menoleh pada sumber suara. Terlihat Perdana menteri terbangun karena suara gaduh Yoongi dan Ibunya.

Ayah Yoongi bergerak membetulkan posisi tidurnya dan Ibunya segera mendatanginya. "Jangan banyak bergerak, sayang", kata wanita itu.

Yoongi mundur beberapa langkah hingga dia menempel pada Hoseok. Dia menatapi Hoseok dengan tatapan tidak yakin.

Hoseok menggenggam tangan kakaknya itu dan memberikannya sebuah senyuman untuk meyakinkan Yoongi. "Tidak apa-apa", bisiknya.

.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau rebut sekali?"

Pertanyaan Ayah Yoongi mengalihkan mereka. Yoongi berdiri dengan tegang. Hubungan Yoongi dengan Ibunya tidak separah hubungan Yoongi dengan Ayahnya. Yoongi tidak tahu apakah dia sudah siap untuk menemui Ayahnya sekarang.

Ibu Yoongi tidak menjawab. Tapi dia menepi untuk membiarkan suaminya melihat siapa yang datang berkunjung.

"Siapa itu?", tanya Ayahnya. Dia berusaha melihat dalam sinar yang kurang. Namun perlahan-lahan matanya melebar.

"Yoongi?"

Yoongi berdiri semakin kaku saat tahu Ayahnya masih mengenalinya. Tidak tahu harus bereaksi seperti apa sampai Hoseok menginjak sepatunya. Yoongi terkesiap. Dia menegakkan tubuhnya sebelum menunduk memberi hormat. "Apa kabar Perdana Menteri?".

.

.

"Kenapa kesini?", tanya Jimin bingung.

Jungkook menyeretnya keluar dari rumah, menjauhi Taehyung yang mengamuk hanya untuk membawanya ke tempat penyimpanan gerbong tua.

Jungkook terlihat kebingungan untuk menjawab. "Aku tidak tahu tempat lain lagi", adiknya itu tersenyum polos. "Ku pikir Hyung biasa menenangkan diri disini. Hehe.. Tidak apa-apa, kan?", katanya sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Jimin menghela nafas. "Benar. Tapi Taehyung juga biasa menenangkan dirinya disini. Ini tempat rahasia kami. Bagaimana kalau nanti dia datang juga? Huh! Aku masih sebal padanya", kata Jimin sambil mengusap pergelangan tangannya yang sakit. Taehyung mencengkeramnya dengan sangat keras, sampai-sampai rasanya seperti mau patah.

Jimin mengedarkan pandangannya menatapi tempat tua itu, tiba-tiba matanya melebar tidak percaya saat melihat Taehyung sendang berjalan mengikuti rel kereta mati menuju arah mereka.

Jimin mendengus. "Tidak bisa dipercaya! Dia benar-benar datang!", ujarnya dengan keras hingga Taehyung bisa mendengarnya dari sana. Saudaranya itu menatapnya dengan mata melebar, tapi dia tetap melangkah mendekati Jimin dan Jungkook.

"Kenapa kalian disini? Pergi sana, cari tempat yang lain", ujar Taehyung.

Jimin mendengus tidak percaya lagi. Dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu tapi Jungkook sudah lebih dulu melompat didepan Jimin sambil berkacak pinggang.

"Kami yang datang duluan. Kau saja yang pergi, sana!".

Jimin terkejut sementara Taehyung mendengus. "Kau ini pengawalnya Jimin, ya?", sindir Taehyung.

"Iya. Memangnya kenapa?", ujar Jungkook. Membuat Jimin dan Taehyung terkejut. Si Bungsu bahkan maju selangkah seolah sedang menantang Taehyung. "Sebelum kau minta maaf pada Jimin Hyung, kau akan terus berhadapan denganku seperti ini"

Jimin mulai berkeringat. Jungkook benar-benar terdengar seperti seorang _bodyguard_. Badan berotot dan juga galak. Jimin mendekat dan berbisik pada Jungkook.

"Aku dan Taehyung sudah sering bertengkar. Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti ini"

Tapi Jungkook terlihat tidak peduli. "Serahkan saja semuanya padaku. Dia tidak akan berani mengganggumu lagi", Jungkook balas berbisik.

Jimin tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain meng'iya'kan. Terserah Si Bungsu saja lah.

"Tidak perlu bisik-bisik seperti anak kecil!", protes Taehyung.

"Jangan ikut campur!", balas Jungkook galak. Taehyung langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Jimin berdering. Nama Ibunya muncul pada layar. Hati Jimin mendadak senang. Dengan buru-buru dia menerimanya.

"Ya, Ibu?"

" _Jimin. Ibu memasak banyak hari ini. Apa kau bisa mampir untuk makan bersama? Kau ajak juga yang lainnya, ya_ "

Jimin terdiam. Situasi buruk sekali hari ini. Tidak mungkin mengajak mereka semua ke rumah Ibunya. Mau mengajak Taehyung juga tidak mungkin, mereka kan sedang bertengkar.

"Baiklah, Ibu. Aku akan datang"

Jimin menghela nafasnya dan menyimpan ponselnya. Dia melirik Taehyung diam-diam. Wajah Taehyung nampak murung. Ugh! Jimin ingin sekali mengajak Taehyung kerumah Ibunya.

"Apa katanya, Hyung?", tanya Jungkook penasaran.

"Ibuku masak banyak. Dia ingin k-kita mampir", jawab Jimin membuat Jungkook berseru girang. Jimin senang melihat Jungkook senang dengan undangan Ibunya.

"Ayo kita pergi sekarang!", ujar Jungkook gembira. Dia meminta Jimin untuk jalan duluan dan Jimin menurutinya.

Dia mendekati Taehyung. "Kau ikut juga", kata Jimin tentu saja penuh harap tapi dia menahan eksprsinya.

"Tidak. Aku disini saja", jawabnya. Taehyung melirik canggung padanya. "Kalian pergilah", lanjutnya sebelum dia berjalan semakin jauh mengikuti rel.

Jimin menatapnya dengan sendu. Sebenarnya dia tidak suka berselisih seperti ini. Tapi… Ah, sudahlah. Dia akan datang dengan Jungkook saja hari ini.

.

.

Yoongi duduk disebuah kursi didekat ranjang ayahnya. Itu adalah ide Hoseok yang disetujui oleh Ibunya. Dan setelah mereka membuat Yoongi duduk begitu dekat dengan Ayahnya, mereka pergi dengan alasan membeli sesuatu untuk diminum. Mereka belum membicarakan apapun. Yoongi tidak tahu harus mulai dari mana.

 _Ingat Hyung, kau datang sebagai seorang anak yang sud_ _ah_ _lama tidak pulang. Peluklah_ _A_ _yahnu agar dia merasa lebih baik._

Yoongi teringat ucapan Hoseok tadi. Tapi Yoongi tidak bisa tiba-tiba memeluk Ayahnya, pasti akan terasa aneh sekali. Mungkin sebaiknya Yoongi mengatakan sesuatu untuk memecah keheningan yang canggung ini.

"Bagaimana-", ujar Yoongi dan Ayahnya secara bersamaan. Yoongi terkejut dan hal itu membuatnya merasa semakin canggung. Yoongi menelan ludahnya sebelum bertanya.

"Bagaimana kabar anda?"

Ayahnya mengambil nafas perlahan sebelum menjawab. "Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sedang sakit", jawabnya. "Bagaimana denganmu?", sambungnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja".

"Ya, bisa ku lihat. Wanita itu membesarkanmu dengan baik. Kau memakai kacamata sekarang dan rambutmu pirang"

"Uh, ya", jawab Yoongi sambil menyentuh rambutnya sekilas.

Yoongi dan Ayahnya kembali diam. Tidak ada pembicaraan untuk waktu yang sangat lama. Yoongi merasa sangat resah ditempat duduknya. Kenapa Hoseok dan Ibunya belum juga kembali?

.

Hoseok merasa canggung berjalan berdua bersama Ibu Yoongi. Dulu wanita ini pernah sangat marah sekali pada Ibunya karena Yoongi lebih suka tinggal bersama mereka. Saat itu Hoseok takut sekali padanya.

"Apa kau yang meminta Yoongi untuk datang kesini?"

Hoseok terkesiap. "A-ah, i-itu saya hanya-"

"Terima kasih", sela Ibu Yoongi. Wanita itu tersenyum padanya. Hoseok sampai terperangah melihat senyumannya.

"Ah. Sama-sama", jawabnya sambil menundukkan kepala. Dia merasa tersipu karena wanita itu berterima kasih padanya.

"Oh, iya. Bagaimana kabar Ibumu? Aku ingin bertemu dengannya dan meminta maaf atas sikapku yang kasar padanya dulu"

Hoseok terdiam. Tatapan matanya berubah sendu. "Ibu…sudah meninggal"

Wanita itu menghentikan langkahnya dan memekik tidak percaya. "Astaga! Benarkah? Kenapa?"

"Kecelakaan pesawat. Sudah hampir dua minggu", jawab Hoseok lesu. Karena mendadak dia jadi teringat pada bunya.

"Yang ada di berita itu?", tanyanya penasaran dan Hoseok mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ini sangat tiba-tiba. Aku sangat menyesal", kata Ibu Yoongi sambil menggusap lengan Hoseok.

"Terima kasih"

Mereka melanjutkan pejalanan mereka. Wajah Ibu Yoongi terlihat sangat lelah dan pucat.

"Anda baik-baik saja, Nyonya?", tanya Hoseok.

Wanita itu tersenyun lemah. "Ya. Aku hanya terlalu banyak pikiran", jawabnya. Lalu senyum lemah itu semakin lebar. "Tapi sebagian beban pikiran itu sudah hilang saat Yoongi datang. Bisa dibilang saat ini aku sangat bahagia", jawabnya dengan senang.

Hoseok ikut tersenyum. Dia senang jika Ibu Yoongi juga senang.

"Jadi apa yang Yoongi lakukan sekarang? Rambutnya pirang dan dia memakai kacamata. Apa dia berhasil meraih mimpinya menjadi penyanyi Rap? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya di televisi atau mendengar lagunya"

Senyuman Hoseok mengendur karena teringat pada apa yang terjadi pada mimpi Yoongi yang satu itu.

"Ada apa?", tanya Ibu Yoongi, membuyarkan lamunannya.

"Aku tidak tahu, apa aku boleh menceritakan ini. Tapi karena Nyonya adalah ibunya, mungkin lebih baik jika Nyonya tahu"

Hoseok menarik nafas dalam-dalam sebelum kembali bicara, "Yoongi Hyung tidak melanjutkan bernyanyi. Dia berlatih terlalu keras sampai-sampai melukai dirinya sendiri. S-sesuatu terjadi pada pita suaranya hingga harus menjalani operasi"

Ibu Yoongi sangat terkejut mendengarnya. "Apa? Lalu bagaimana sekarang? Pasti dia merasa sangat sedih", katanya dengan wajah sedih.

Hoseok mengangguk. "Dokter bilang Yoongi Hyung tidak boleh bernyanyi lagi. Sejak saat itu dia jadi pendiam", katanya.

"Ini salahku. Seharusnya aku ada disampingnya untuk mendampingi. Bukannya menghalangi mimpinya", Ibunya terlihat menyesal. Penyesalan memang selalu hadir belakangan. Tapi Hoseok ingat kakaknya itu punya caranya sediri untuk tidak menyesali nasibnya.

"Yoongi Hyung bilang mimpinya itu masih bisa diwujudkan", Hoseok menjeda kalimatnya hanya untuk mengingat bagaimana Yoongi mewujudkan mimpinya melalui Hoseok dan Namjoon. Hoseok tersenyum pada Ibu Yoongi. "Itu bukan masalah lagi. Nyonya tidak perlu menyesali apapun karena Yoongi Hyung sekarang telah menjadi seorang penulis yang sukses", katanya.

"Penulis?"

"Ya. Yoongi Hyung membawakan beberapa buku karanganya untuk Nyonya dan Perdana Menteri"

.

Sampai bermenit-menit berlalu, Yoongi dan Ayahnya masih belum buka suara. Keheningan yang canggung ini sangat menyiksa Yoongi. Kenapa Ayahnya tidak menanyakan sesuatu padanya? Kenapa Hoseok tidak kunjung datang menyelamatkannya?!

Seseorang tiba-tiba saja masuk kedalam ruangan itu. Awalnya Yoongi kira itu adalah Hoseok dan Ibunya. Namun dia kecewa, ternyata yang datang adalah seorang perawat.

"Selamat siang. Bagimana perasaanmu hari ini tuan Perdana menteri?", sapa perawat itu dengan ramah sambil memeriksa kondisi ayahnya, cairan infusnya dan lain-lain.

"Aku merasa sangat baik hari ini", jawab Ayahnya bersemangat. Dia bahkan sedang tersenyum.

"Syukurlah. Kau harus bersemangat seperti ini setiap hari agar kondisi anda segera membaik"

Ayahnya hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk saja. Sementara Yoongi masih duduk diam ditempatnya.

"Oh? Apa ini putramu, Tuan? Dia mirip sekali denganmu"

Yoongi menelan ludahnya. Dia agak khawatir untuk mendengar jawaban apa yang akan Ayahnya katakan.

"Ya. Dia putraku satu-satunya", ujarnya. Dia menatap Yoongi dengan tatapan yang bersahabat.

"Anda pasti sangat bahagia dan bangga padanya"

"Tentu saja"

Yoongi merasakan jantungnya berdebar-debar. Sangat keras hingga pipinya terasa memanas. Tapi Yoongi tidak bisa mengekspresikannya dengan bebas karena dia sendiri tidak mengerti perasaan apa itu. Bahagiakah? Atau Yoongi hanya sekedar tersipu?

Ponselnya berdering saat perawat itu mulai memeriksa tekanan darah Ayahnya. Yoongi merasa agak lega dan tertolong. Ayahnya melirik sedikit padanya sementara Yoongi buru-buru menerima teleponnya. Dari tim penerbit.

" _Yeoboseyo_ "

Yoongi bicara dengan perlahan agar dia tidak mengganggu Ayahnya. Penelponnya meminta Yoongi untuk datang ke kantor segera karena ada hal penting yang harus Yoongi lakukan.

"Apa tidak bisa besok saja?", tanya Yoongi seraya melirik pada ayahnya yang sudah selesai melakukan pemeiksaan. Sebisa mungkin bernegosiasi agar dirinya tidak perlu pergi ketempat lain sebelum dia selesai dengan Ayahnya disini. Tapi sepertinya Yoongi tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Uh? Baiklah. A-aku akan segera datang", kata Yoongi. Dia memutus sambungan dan segera menyimpan ponselnya kembali. Kini masalahnya hanya satu. Bagaimana caranya dia mengatakan pada ayahnya bahwa dia harus segera pergi?

"Kami kembali~"

Suara riang Hoseok membuat hati Yoongi merasa lega. Dialah satu-satunya penolong rasa resah didalam diri Yoongi saat ini.

Ibunya dan Hoseok datang dengan dua cup kopi dan dua _box_ kecil berisi kue yang dibeli di kedai kopi sekitar.

"Di luar dingin sekali, ya?", komentar Ibu Yoongi dan Hoseok menanggapinya dengan santai. Mereka terihat akrab. Yoongi senang melihatnya. Tapi Yoongi jadi semakin ragu untuk mengatakan bahwa dia harus pergi dan membuat keakraban mereka berakhir.

"Jika kau ada urusan penting, kau boleh pergi"

Ucapan Ayahnya membuat mereka semua terdiam. "Pergi? Kenapa buru-buru, Hyung?", tanya Hoseok padanya. Hoseok terlihat bingung, mungkin dia pikir Yoongi pergi atas kemauannya sendiri.

"Uh, ada urusan pekerjaan. Ini mendesak. Aku harus segera pergi"

Ibu Yoongi nampak kecewa. "Ah, begitu ya. Tapi... Ibu masih ingin mengobrol denganmu"

"Besok Yoongi Hyung akan datang lagi. Nyonya jangan khawatir", kata Hoseok.

Yoongi mendelik pada Hoseok karena telah memberi ide yang tidak-tidak. Namun wajah lesu Ibunya menghilang digantikan oleh senyuman senang.

"Benarkah?", tanyanya penuh harap.

Yoongi menjadi kaku lagi. Dia melirik Hoseok dan adiknya itu malah balik melotot padanya dan menyuruhnya untuk meng'iya'kan idenya.

"U-uh, ya. A-aku akan datang jika tidak sibuk", kata Yoongi semampunya. Dia tidak ingin berjanji karena datang kesini bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk Yoongi lakukan.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu", kata Ibunya.

Yoongi mengangguk lalu membawa tas bawaannya yang berisi buku-buku karangannya. Mungkin sebaiknya lain waktu saja Yoongi berikan, Yoongi merasa belum siap.

"Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, Perdana Menteri", kata Yoongi memberi hormat. Ayahnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa, dia hanya mengangguk. Jadi Yoongi memutuskan untuk segera pergi saja.

"Eh? Kenapa ini dibawa lagi? Bukankah Ini untuk Ayah dan Ibumu, Hyung?", tanya Hoseok sambil merebut tas berisi buku Yoongi. Yoongi terkejut. Dia ingin mencegah Hoseok yang hendak memberikan tas itu pada Ibunya namun terlambat. Hoseok terlalu cepat.

"Ini buku-bukunya. Tolong dibaca. Hehe", katanya malu-malu pada Ibu Yoongi.

"Oh, tentu. Teruma kasih", kata Ibunya senag.

Tiba-tiba Ayahnya angkat bicara, "Aku bosan sekali hari ini. Ah, kenapa tiba-tiba aku jadi ingin main kartu?", katanya tanpa menatap mereka semua.

Sementara itu Ibu Yoongi tertawa keras. "Oh, ya ampun sayang. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Kau kan tahu aku tidak pandai main kartu", katanya. Yoongi bisa lihat Ibunya curi-curi pandang padanya. Terlihat sekali jika Ibunya itu sedang berpura-pura. Apa ini? Mereka sedang memberikan kode atau apa?

Hoseok tersenyum senang. Dia menyikut lengan Yoongi. "Besok kau harus bawa kartu untuk bermain bersama Ayahmu, Hyung", bisiknya.

Yoongi merasa geli melihat mereka semua. Dia tidak bisa menahan senyumannya. "Baiklah, aku akan bawa kartunya besok", katanya. Ibunya dan Hoseok terlihat girang sementara Ayahnya diam-diam tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

Jimin dan Jungkook tengah berjalan berdua. Mereka makan siang dengan menu yang sangat lezat. Jimin tidak menyangka Ibunya pandai memasak. Dan dia juga senang berkenalan dengan suami Ibunya. Pria yang baik dan bertanggung jawab. Dia bahkan ingin Jimin memanggilnya 'ayah'. Dan yang terbaik adalah saat dimana dia bisa menghabiskan waktu sepanjang sore bermain dengan Hyojee, adik perempuannya. Tapi Jimin tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Taehyung sejak tadi.

"Kira-kira Taehyung sedang apa, ya?"

Disampingnya Jungkook menghela nafas panjang. "Biarkan saja. Kenapa kau jadi memikirkan dia?".

Pertanyaan yang agak aneh untuk telinga Jimin. Walaupun dia sebal, tapi Jimin tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan Taehyung. Seolah hidupnya akan terasa tidak menyenangkan jika Jimin tidak memikirkan saudara seumurannya itu.

"Aku saja masih kesal padanya karena dia menyakitimu", gumam Jungkook. Tapi Jimin masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Itu dia!", kata Jimin sambil menjentikkan jarinya, seperti baru saja mendapatkan pencerahan. Dia menatapi Jungkook dengan heran.

"Kenapa kau kesal sekali padanya? Bukankah biasanya kau tidak peduli walaupun kami bertengkar atau tidak?"

"I-itu kan dulu saat aku tidak tahu apa-apa. Sudah lama sekali", jawab Jungkook sambil menggosok tengkuknya dengan wajah lucu.

Jimin tertawa. "Ya, baiklah. Kau memang lebih pengertian akhir-akhir ini", katanya sambil menepuk-nepuk punggung lebar adiknya.

Mereka terus berjalan. Langit sudah semakin senja tapi mereka berjalan begitu lambat.

"Hyung, boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?", tanya Jungkook tiba-tiba. Terlihat serius. Jimin sampai penasaran dengan apa yang ingin adiknya itu tanyakan.

"Tanya apa?"

Jungkook menatapnya dengan tatapan yang Jimin tidak pahami apa maksudnya. "Mungkin ini bersifat pribadi. Tapi aku sangat penasaran sampai-sampai terbawa mimpi"

 _Well_ , itu mulai terdengar berlebihan. Pakai terbawa mimpi segala. "Baiklah. Apa itu?".

Jungkook berdehem sebelum bertanya. "Apa kau benar-benar menyukai Yoongi hyung?"

Jimin sampai menghentikan langkahnya saat mendengar nama Yoongi. Ada rasa antusias diantara perasaan kecewanya pada Yoongi saat ini. Namun tatapan Jungkook yang menanti-nanti jawabannya membuatnya mengalah. Lagi pula, mengingat senyuman Yoongi saat memegang tangannya waktu itu meluluhkan hati Jimin seketika. Dia bisa tersenyum diantara perasaan kecewanya.

"Sebenarnya ini agak aneh", dia mulai bercerita. "Dulu saat pertama kali dia datang ke rumah kita, aku terpesona padanya. Dia sangat keren. Dia punya jam tangan yang bagus. Aku berpikir, wah, pasti dia anak orang kaya. Tapi kemudian aku membencinya karena orang tuanya menyusahkan Ibu kita. Aku marah, karena aku pikir aku harus melindungi bibiku. Kami berkelahi dan tidak sengaja memecahkan vas bunga nenek. Tanganku terluka dan harus mendapatkan perawatan. Kau lihat bekas luka ditanganku ini? Ini adalah tanda betapa buruknya hubunganku dengan Yoongi Hyung saat itu", katanya mabil menunjukkan bekas luka jahitan ditelapak tangannya. Ada sebelas jahitan. Jungkook bergidik melihatnya.

"Tapi akhirnya aku kembali menyukainya. Dia tumbuh menjadi seseorang yang tenang. Dia juga semakin mempesona. Aku tahu ini buruk, jangan di contoh ya. Tapi sepertinya aku jatuh cinta padanya. Bukankah aneh jika kita jatuh cinta pada saudara sendiri?"

Jungkook mengambil nafas sebelum bicara, "Ya, memang. Awalnya aku pikir memang aneh. Tapi setelah aku tahu bahwa kita bukanlah saudara kandung aku menyadari bahwa hal semacam iti tidak buruk juga", katanya.

"Oh, Jungkook kita sudah besar sekarang", seru Jimin sambil mengacak rambut Jungkook yang lebih tinggi darinya.

Jungkook menghentikan tangan Jimin dan memegangi pergelangan tangannya. Dia menatap Jimin dengan tatapan sulit itu lagi. "Aku pikir apa yang Taehyungie Hyung katakan itu benar. Aku setuju padanya"

"Tentang apa?", tanya Jimin.

"Jangan sukai Yoongi Hyung lagi", kata Jungkook dengan wajah serius.

Jimin mendengus tidak suka. "Kau juga?", dia tidak bisa percaya ini. Bukankah Jungkook berada dipihaknya?

"Aku beritahu, ya. Yoongi Hyung sudah berubah menjadi lebih baik", lanjutnya.

"Tidak. Bukan itu alasanku"

Jimin menatap Jungkook bingung. Dia tidak mengerti apa yang adiknya itu maksudkan. Apakah adiknya itu sedang mengalami masa puber?

Tiba-tiba Jungkook melepaskan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan Jimin dan menggantinya dengan menggenggam telapak tangannya.

"Aku menyukaimu, Hyung", ujar Jungkook. Jimin terdiam mendengarnya. _Apa?_

"Maaf sudah mendorongmu menjauh selama ini. Tapi percaya atau tidak, kulakukan itu karena aku malu. Aku menyukaimu sejak lama, hanya saja aku malu untuk menunjukkannya"

Jimin menelan ludahnya. Jimin sama sekali tidak menyangka jika Jungkook akan mengatakan hal seperti itu.

"Hyung, ku beritahu sesuatu. Lupakan Yoongi Hyung. Dia hanya mencintai Hoseok Hyung saja. Ada aku disini. Kau bisa mengandalkan aku. Aku akan melindungimu", kata Jungkook.

Jimin sudah tahu tentang itu. Semuanya memang terlihat jelas, bagaimana cara Yoongi menatap dan menatap Hoseok. Jimin tahu Yoongi menyukai Hoseok. Tapi dia tidak ingin mempercayainya.

Jimin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman tangan Jungkook, tapi dengan cepat Jungkook meraihnya dan menggenggamnya kembali.

"Tidak, Hyung. Jangan tolak aku atau aku akan sangat hancur", kata Jungkook dengan wajah memohon.

.

Taksi berhenti tepat di depan rumah mereka. Hoseok turun tapi tidak dengan Yoongi. Kakaknya itu harus segera pergi untuk mengurus sesuatu. Hoseok mengintipnya dari luar jendela taksi.

"Jangan tunggu aku untuk makan malam. Aku akan pulang larut", kata Yoongi.

"Baiklah", jawab Hoseok. Jendela ditutup dan taksi pun mulai melaju menjauhi rumah.

Hoseok menghela nafasnya. Sepanjang perjalan pulang tadi Yoongi tidak mengatakan apa-apa padanya. Apa dia sedang merasa tidak baik? Bukankah tadi saat dirumah sakit semuanya baik-baik saja?

"Aish! Terserah dia saja!", kesalnya. Hoseok memutuskan untuk masuk kedalam rumahnya. Langit mulai gelap namun lampu rumah mereka masih belum dinyalakan. Jangan bilang jika tidak ada orang dirumah.

Hoseok masuk ke dalam dan menyalakan lampunya. Dia lihat rak sepatu hanya terisi oleh sepatu milik Taehyung saja. Kemana yang lainnya?

Hoseok berjalan dengan lemas menuju dapur. Yang terjadi hari ini amat menyita pikiran dan emosinya. Segelas air es mungkin bisa membantu menyegarkan pikirannya.

Saat dia sampai di dapur, disana sudah ada Taehyung yang ternyata sedang minum segelas air.

"O-oh! Kau mengejutkanku!", kata Hoseok.

Sementara adiknya itu menatapnya dengan sinis. Hoseok tahu. Ini pasti masih soal Yoongi yang menciumnya tiba-tiba tadi pagi.

Taehyung buka muka saat Hoseok berjalan mendekat. Hoseok tidak ingin mempermasalahkannya. Semuanya butuh waktu. Akan ada saat dimana emosi Taehyung mereda. Jungkook mengiriminya pesan dan memberitahunya jika hari ini Taehyung mengamuk tanpa alasan.

Hoseok mencoba untuk bersikap biasa. Menuang air esnya dalam gelas lalu meminumnya perlahan. Tapi adiknya itu tiba-tiba saja berdecak dan mengatakan sesuatu yang menyebalkan.

"Kau menikmatinya kan?!", tuduh Taehyung.

"Apa?", tanya Hoseok. Mencoba untuk tetap tenang menghadapi adiknya itu.

Taehyung memicingkan matanya benci, "Jangan pura pura tidak tahu. Aku bicara soal ciuman kalian!", katanya dengan suara keras.

Hoseok menghela nafas dan mengalihkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak menikmatinya", jawab Hoseok dengan tenang.

"Kau bohong! Kau bahkan tidak menghindarinya!"

"Aku sangat terkejut. Itu sangat tiba-tiba aku tidak sempat menghindar"

Taehyung berdecih tidak percaya dan itu menyulut sedikit emosi Hoseok.

"Apa masalahmu?", tanya Hoseok.

"Kau! Kau lah masalahnya!", kata Taehyung sambil menunjuk wajah Hoseok dengan tidak sopan ditambah lagi dia menatap Hoseok dengan marah.

"Kau tahu jika aku menyukaimu, tapi kau malah mencium orang lain", ujarnya frustasi.

Hoseok sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengar semua tuduhan Taehyung padanya. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Apa kau ingin agar aku menciumu juga supaya kau senang?!", tanya Hoseok dengan suara yang ditinggikan. Dia sampai terengah-engah. Suasana hening sekejap sementara mereka hanya saling menatap benci.

"Ya kalau itu memang perlu", kata Taehyung seraya mendekat pada Hoseok. Dia memegangi kedua bahu Hoseok dengan kuat. Hoseok sampai merasa sedih melihat sorot mata adiknya yang penuh tuntutan.

"Aku tidak tahu ternyata kau bisa seegois ini", lirihnya. Dia meloloskan diri dari Taehyung.

"Kau tidak mengerti betapa sulitnya berada di posisiku saat ini. Kalau kau memang tidak bisa menerimanya maka menjauhlah", ujarnya sebelum dia pergi meninggalkan Taehyung. Dan saat Hoseok menaiki tangga, dia bisa mendengar Taehyung berteriak marah dan membuat keributan didapur.

Tidak ada yang membuat Hoseok sangat sedih selain perselisihan antara mereka.

.

.

.

Hoseok masih terjaga sampai hanya untuk menunggu semua saudaranya pulang. Sekarang mereka semua sudah pulang. Hoseok hanya perlu menunggu seorang lagi baru dia bisa pergi tidur.

Sudah pukul dua dini hari, namun Namjoon belum juga kembali. Hosoek ingin meneleponnya dan bertanya dimanakah saudaranya itu berada sekarang.

Hoseok menatapi layar ponselnya yang menampilkan kontak Namjoon, hanya tinggal menekan tombol hijau dan Hoseok sudah tersambung. Tapi Hoseok tidak punya keberanian.

"Kau dimana? Aku membutuhkanmu sekarang", gumamnya pada udara malam yang dingin. Hoseok harap Namjoon berada disebuah tempat yang hangat sekarang.

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 2**

Pagi hari datang, Taehyung terbangun karena suara Jungkook yang membangunkannya dengan sangat tidak manusiawi.

"Hey! Hey!"

"Apa begitu caramu membangunkan Hyung-mu?!", tanya Taehyung kesal. Terutama saat Taehyung sadar jika Jungkook menyenggolnya dengan ujung jempol kakinya. Sejak dulu memang Jungkook tidak pernah sopan pada kakak-kakaknya. Terutama Taehyung.

"Dimana Jimin Hyung?"

Taehyung menatap tempat tidur Jimin yang kosong dan rapi. Sejak kapan Jimin mulai merapikan tempat tidurnya setelah bangun tidur?

"Mana aku tahu!", jawabnya. Taehyung menyelimuti dirinya dan sudah bersiap untuk kembali tidur sebelum Si Bungsu bicara lagi.

"Serius Hyung. Aku tidak bisa menemukannya dimana pun Dia juga tidak membalas pesanku", ujar Jungkook lagi. Wajahnya mendadak berubah lesu. Selain tidak sopan pada Hyungnya ternyata Jungkook juga aneh. Ekspresinya bisa berubah dengan cepat.

Taehyung berdecak. "Mungkin dia sedang pergi kuliah. Kau sendiri kenapa tidak berangkat ke sekolah?!", marah Taehyung.

Bukannya menjawab, Jungkook hanya menatapinya degan alis berkerut lalu berbalik dan pergi keluar dari kamarnya.

"Kenapa orang tidak berguna sepertimu bisa menjadi Hyungku!", kataya seraya berjalan keluar dari kamar Taehyung.

"Hey! Aku bisa dengar itu!", kesal Taehyung. Tapi Jungkook tidak peduli.

Sekarang Taehyung jadi tidak bisa kembali tidur gara-gara anak itu. Dengan kesal dia meraih ponselnya untuk melihat jam berapakah sekarang. Sudah jam sepuluh pagi dan hari ini adalah hari minggu. Dia menyadai sesuatu. Sekolah tutup hari ini.

Dia berdecak kesal untuk dirinya sendiri. Pantas Jungkook bicara seperti itu tadi.

Lalu dia teringat pada Hoseok dan segera beranjak turun dari tempat tidurnya. Dia berlari ke kamar sebelah, kamar kakanya itu. Taehyung hanya ingin melihat Hoseok hari ini. Walaupun dia kesal, perasaan Taehyung pada kakaknya itu masih tetap sama.

Dibukanya pintu kamar Hoseok dengan perlahan-lahan. Siapa tahu saja Hoseok ada didalam kamarnya. Taehyung hanya ingin mengintip sedikit. Namun saat melihat ke dalam, tidak ada siapapun disana. Kamar itu kosong dan masih tercium aroma segar parfum kakaknya itu. Sepertinya belum lama Hoseok keluar dari kamarnya.

Taehyung menghela nafasnya kecewa dan bertanya-tanya. Kemana Hoseok pergi?

.

Hoseok berlari sambil menempelkan ponsel pada telinganya. Dia sudah berusaha memberanikan diri untuk menghubungi Namjoon sejak semalam namun sampai saat ini saudaranya itu belum juga menjawab panggilannya.

Hoeok berlari memasuki studio tempat mereka bekerja. Masih terus berlari agar dia bisa lebih cepat sampai di ruangan Namjoon. Dia bahkan sempat menabrak temannya yang sedang berjalan, untung saja berkas-berkas yang menumpuk ditangan temanya itu tidak jatuh berantakan.

Melihat pintu ruangan Namjoon saja sudah membuat jantungnya berdebar lebih keras dari biasanya. Namun saat dia membuka pintunya dia harus menelan kekecewaan. Namjoon tidak ada diruangannya.

Hoseok menutup pintunya kembali dengan lesu. Jika Namjoon tidak ada di studio, lalu dimana saudaranya sekarang?

"Ah, tunggu!", Hoseok mengehentikan seorang temannya yang kebetulan lewat. "Mana Namjoon? Apa semalam dia menginap disini?", tanyanya.

Temannya itu menghela nafas dan menatap Hoseok malas. "Menginap apanya? Kalian berdua tidak datang sejak kemarin. Kalian kemana saja, huh? Kalau tidak datang seharusnya kalian menelpon", ujarnya agak kesal.

"Ah, m-maaf. Aku lupa memberitahu", kata Hoseok.

"Bukankah kau harus menyerahkan proposal hari ini? Cepatlah atau kita tidak akan terdaftar diacara besar itu", kata temannya.

Hoseok menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak punya pilihan lagi. Sepertinya dia harus menunda mencari Namjoon karena dia harus melakukan tugasnya.

.

Sementara itu di tempat penyimpanan gerbong tua, Jungkook tengah berlari kesana-kemari. Mencari Jimin yang tidak juga menjawab teleponnya.

"Jimin Hyung!", teriaknya sesekali agar Jimin mendengarnya. Siapa tahu saja kakaknya itu ada di suatu tempat disana.

Jungkook menunduk memegangi lututya. Dia tersengal-sengal karena tenaganya terkuras untuk mencari Jimin seharian ini. Padahal Jungkook ingin sekali menghabiskan seharian ini bersama dengan Jimin. Jungkook sangat bersemangat. Ada banyak hal yang ingin Jungkook lakukan dengan kakaknya itu. Tapi dimana sebenrnya jimin berada?!

"Apakah dia pergi ke rumah ibunya? Apa aku harus mencarinya kesana?"

.

Taehyung mandi dengan cepat. Tidak ada siapaun dirumah mereka jadi tidak ada alasan bagi Taehyung untuk tetap berada disana. Sambil mengunyah roti lapis yang dibuatnya sendiri, dia berjalan menuju tempat gerbong tua. Dia agak penasaran juga dengan keberadaan Jimin saat ini.

Saat dia baru memasuki tempat itu, dia melihat dikejauhan sana Jungkook tengah berlari ke arahnya. Taehyung tidak mengerti kenapa adiknya itu sangat menggebu-gebu sekali ingin bertemu dengan Jimin? Jangan bilang bocah yang satu ini juga naksir pada mochinya.

"Sudah ketemu Jiminnya?", tanya Taehyung saat Jungkook sudah dekat.

"Dia tidak ada disini", jawab Jungkook sambil terus berlari dan berlalu keluar dari tempat itu.

Taehyung diam dan berpikir. Apa Jimin pergi ke rumah Ibunya? Atau….

Mata Taehyung melebar dia teringat suatu tempat lagi dimana Jimin dan dirinya sering menyendiri.

"Jangan bilang dia ada disana", gumamnya sambil berjalan memasuki tempat itu.

Taehyung berjalan melewati gerbong-gerbong kereta mati yang berjejer tidak rapi. Jungkook mungkin sudah tahu tentang tempat rahasia Taehyung dan Jimin ini, tapi adiknya itu tidak tahu satu tempat lainnya yang biasa Taehyung dan Jimin kunjungi.

Jika masuk lebih dalam ke tempat penyimpanan gerbong tua maka akan terlihat sebuah dinding-dinding pembatas yang tinggi. Taehyung berjalan mendekati sebuah lubang yang ada disebuah dinding disana. Lubang yang tingginya tidak sampai sepinggang Taehyung, dia harus merangkah untuk bisa melewatinya.

Dan saat Taehyung sampai dia bisa melihat lautan yang biru dan luas. Sudah lama Taehyung tidak datang kesini karena tempat ini memang agak berbahaya untuk dikunjungi. Mereka takut ada gelombang besar yang datang tiba-tiba atau ada hewan laut buas yang bisa melukai mereka. Tapi lautan yang biru itu sunggu indah menenangkan hati.

Mata Taehyung menelusuri tempat itu dan dia bisa melihat Jimin sedang duduk seorang diri disebuah karang yang menempel dengan dinding itu. Dengan perasaan khawatir dia menghampiri saudaranya itu. Apakah sesuatu sedang mengganggu pikiran Jimin?

"Hey!", teriak Taheyung. Suara deru ombak disana memang agak bising jadi harus sedikit berteriak jika ingin bicara. Tapi Jimin tidak bergeming. Dia tetap menatap lurus pada lautan. Lalu baru disadari jika saudaranya itu sedang memakai _earphone_.

Taehyung berdecak malas. Sia-sia dia mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk berteriak tadi. Dia mengulurkan tangannya dan mencabut _earphone_ dari sebelah telinga Jimin. Saudaranya itu tersentak terkejut dan menatapnya dengan mata membulat lucu.

"Oh! Aku kira penjaga yang datang", katanya. Dia memegangi dadanya.

Taehyung ikut duduk disebelah Jimin. "Sedang apa kau sendirian disini? Kenapa tidak beritahu aku?", tanyanya panjang lebar.

"Aku sedang ingin sendirian"

Taehyung menghela nafasnya. "Jungkook mencarimu sejak tadi", kata Taehyung. Kini Jimin yang menghela nafasnya. Dia tidak menjawab. Taehyung menatapinya melepaskan _earphone_ nya. "Aku kasihan padanya. Dia berlarian kesana kemari untuk mecarimu", lanjutnya.

"Biarkan saja. Aku memang sedang menjauhinya"

Taehyung mengerutkan alisnya. "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah kemarin kalian bersama-sama? Kalian bahkan menjauhiku", sindir Taehyung dan Jimin meninju lengannya.

Hening sejenak. Mereka dimanjakan oleh suara ombak yang menenangkan.

"Ada apa?", tanya Taehyung pada akhirnya. Dia menatapi Jimin. Menunggu-nunggu jawaban saudaranya itu.

"Ini gila", Jimin buka suara. Taehyung tidak mengerti apa maksudnya. Apa yang gila?

"Semalam Jungkook mengatakan sesuatu", lanjut Jimin.

"Apa?", desak Taehyung. Memang pada dasarnya Taehyung bukan orang yang penyabar.

"Dia ingin agar aku berhenti menyukai Yoongi Hyung". Taehyung senang mendengar itu. Ternyata Jungkook juga sependapat dengnnya. Itu bagus. "Karena dia suka padaku", lanjut Jimin.

"APA?!", pekik Taehyung. Dia sudah menduga hal itu tapi rasanya dia masih terkejut. "Ini benar-benar mengejutkan!", tambahnya.

Jimin menunduk. "Itulah sebabnya aku menjauhinya. Aku takut jika dia terlalu jauh berharap dengan kedekatan kami", ujar Jimin.

Taehyung mengusap wajahnya. "Itu sebabnya dia ingin memukulku kemarin", gumamnya ngeri. Kepalan tangan Jungkook tidak main-main. Taehyung tahu adiknya itu kuat, dia bahkan bisa mendorong Taehyung sampai jatuh.

Mereka kembali diam menatapi lautan. Taehyung berpikir, sebelum dia berkata yang sejujurnya. "Sebenarnya aku suka pada Hoseok Hyung", ujar Taehyung.

Jimin tersentak dan menatapnya dengan mata mebulat. "APA?! Benar-benar mengejutkan", balas Jimin. Taehyung hanya menatapnya malas.

"Ah, itu sebabnya kau marah seperti orang kerasukan kemarin", kata Jimin dengan wajah tidak terima.

Kini Taehyung yang menunduk. "Ya", jawabnya. Sebenarnya dia sendiri merasa menyesal karena sudah menyakiti Jimin. Dia juga menyesal karena merasa marah pada Hoseok. Dia menyadari jika itu sebenarnya bukan salah siapapun. Semua terjadi karena kesalah pahaman saja.

"Astaga. Kenapa kita jadi saling menyukai satu sama lain seperti ini?"

"Entahlah. Ini konyol sekali", jawab Jimin.

Tiba-tiba ponsel Taehyung bergetar di dalam saku jaketnya. Nomor tidak dikenal Taehyung menerimanya. Siapa tahu panggilan penting.

" _Yeoboseyo_ "

"Taehyung, apa ini kau?"

Matanya melebar dan senyuman tawa dibibir Taehyung mengendur. Dia mengenali suara itu.

"Nenek?"

.

 **TBC**

 **Maaf update lama karena akhir-akhir ini agak sibuk. Tapi aku tetep usahain untuk menulis cerita ini dengan cepat.**

 **Btw, Film pendek** _ **In a heartbeat**_ **manis banget ^^**

 **If you like my story, follow and favorite, give review and share ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

**By: Xylia Park**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 2**

 **CHAPTER 7**

 **.**

"Woaah!", Jimin berseru. Terperangah melihat sebuah rumah yang super besar dan mewah. Persis seperti yang ada dalam drama di televisi. Setelah ditelepon oleh neneknya, Taehyung langsung mengajak Jimin pergi kesini.

"Serius ini rumah kakekmu? Luar biasa!", lanjutnya dengan suara haru penuh kekaguman. Dia berlari kecil untuk meneliti setiap benda dan pahatan yang menghias taman kakek Taehyung. Mereka bahkan punya air mancur di taman rumah mereka. Jimin tidak tahu jika hal-hal berkelas seperti ini memang ada. Rumah suami Ibunya yang menurut Jimin sudah besar saja masih kalah besar dengan yang satu ini. Keluarga Taehyung pasti lebih dari sekedar kaya raya.

Jimin berhenti pada sebuah patung. Apa itu wanita? Atau pria? Yang jelas makhluk itu memiliki sayap di punggungnya. Iseng, dia menjulurkan jari telunjuknya untuk menyentuh benda itu. Namun saat jarinya sudah dekat, tangannya ditarik menjauh oleh Taehyung.

"Huh? Tidak boleh pegang ya?", tanya Jimin polos. Berpikir jika Taehyung tidak mengijinkannya menyentuh apapun membuatnya sedikit kecewa.

Taehyung hanya menghela nafas malas. Mereka berhenti di akhir jalan setapak taman, hampir dekat dengan pintu masuknya yang besar dan tinggi.

"Dengar. Kau akan ikut aku masuk ke dalam dan menemaniku bertemu nenekku"

Jimin mengangguk mengerti. "Aku akan jaga sikap. Aku tidak akan menyentuh apapun", kata Jimin berjanji. Walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin sekali menyentuh benda-benda ini. Siapa tahu saja bisa menularkan keberuntungan untuknya.

"Bukan itu maksudku. Aku mengajakmu kesini karena aku tidak mau datang sendiri. Aku ingin kau untuk tetap berada disisiku". Taehyung menyentuh kedua bahu Jimin dan menatapnya dengan serius. Agak aneh mengetahui kalau Taehyung bisa serius juga.

"Apapun yang terjadi kau harus mendukung peranku. Kau mengerti?", kata saudaranya itu.

"Huh?", Jimin memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sementara Taehyung tidak menjelaskan lebih lanjut dan malah berjalan mendahuluinya mendekati pintu masuknya.

Jimin melirik kembali pada patung bersayap itu. Tanpa berniat untuk menepati janjinya untuk tidak menyentuh apapun disana, tanpa takut dia menyentuh patung itu dengan cepat dengan jari telunjuknya. Jimin memeluk tangannya itu dan tersenyum senang. Semoga dia mendapat keberuntungan.

.

Hoseok keluar dari gedung dimana dia baru saja menyerahkan proposalnya. Hari yang melelahkan. Dia bahkan tidak bisa melakukan interview dengan baik. Ketidak beradaan Namjoon di sisinya membuatnya gugup untuk menghadapi orang-orang itu. Untung saja mereka menyetujui rencana mereka. Fiuh~

"Huh, menyebalkan sekali. Sebenarnya dimana kau ini?!", kesalnya dengan suara keras. Sampai orang-orang yang melalui jalanan itu terkejut dan menatapinya. Tapi Hoseok tidak mau peduli. Dia sudah tidak bisa sabar lagi.

"Aku akan mencarinya bahkan jika perlu sampai ke setiap kota dan negara didunia ini!", ujarnya dengan tangan mengepal dan meninju udara.

Tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar. Buru-buru dia merogoh saku celananya dan menarik keluar ponselnya. Nama Namjoon muncul dalam layar. Bagaikan segelas air yang mampu memadamkan api yang sedang membakar diri Hoseok. Hoseok tentu dengan semangat menerimanya.

"Namjoon-ah! Kau dimana?", tanyanya tanpa basa-basi dan tanpa segaja terdengar seperti sedang merengek. Namjoon tertawa geli disana.

" _Kenapa? Kau merindukanku, ya?",_ Hoseok mendengus mendengarnya. Setelah membuat Hoseok kalang kabut mencarinya, dia masih bisa tertawa? Dasar tidak tahu malu. Tapi ucapan Namjoon tidak sepenuhnya salah. Hoseok memang merindukannya.

" _Hoseok-ah._ _Apa kau lihat_ _CD demo track yang kemarin ku tunjukkan padamu?_ "

"Kau meneleponku setelah semalam menghilang hanya untuk menanyakan itu?", kata Hoseok tidak percaya.

" _Aku membutuhkannya segera. Ini_ _s_ _angat penting"_

Hoseok berdecak. "Jadi kalau bukan karena membutuhkannya kau tidak akan meneleponku?", sindir Hoseok. Tentu saja dia kesal. Kenapa sulit sekali untuk menemui saudaranya sendiri?! Tapi karena disana Namjoon hanya diam saja, Hoseok jadi merasa bersalah. Dia menghela nafasnya dan mengubah nada bicara menjadi lebih bersahabat.

"CD apa? Kau tidak menunjukkan CD apapun padaku", jawab Hoseok.

" _Ah, benarkah? Ya ampun. Sepertinya aku lupa dimana menyimpannya. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mencarinya dulu_ "

Hoseok membulatkan matanya, "Huh? Hey! T-tunggu!", ujarnya. Untung saja Namjoon belum memutus sambungan mereka. Dia menunggu Hoseok bicara.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", tanya Hoseok.

" _Ya. Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Tidak", jawab Hoseok lesu dan sekali lagi Namjoon tertawa disana.

" _Jangan begadang. Kau terlihat lelah. Aku akan meneleponmu lagi nanti. Sampai nanti"_

"Apa? Tidak!", pekik Hoseok mencoba menghentikan Namjoon. Namun terlambat, teleponnya sudah terputus. Hoseok menghela nafas kecewa. Namjoon bahkan belum mengatakan dimana dia berada sekarang.

"'Kau terlihat lelah'? Memangnya dia bisa lihat lewat telepon?", gumam Hoseok bingung sambil menatapi heran ponselnya. Lalu dia membulatkan matanya menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. Dia mencoba mencari kesekitar. Jangan-jangan Namjoon ada di sekitar sana dan mengawasinya diam-diam. Tapi dicari seteliti apapun Hoseok tetap tidak bisa menemukannya dimana pun.

Hoseok segera menelepon Namjoon kembali untuk bertanya dimana dirinya sekarang. Namun telepon Namjoon tidak dapat dihubungi. Hoseok mendesah kecewa untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

.

"'Kau terlihat lelah'? Bodoh sekali!", rutuk Namjoon karena kecerobohannya, sambil berusaha mengintip Hoseok di seberang jalan dari balik meja kedai mie yang sedang ia singgahi saat ini. Tangannya menggenggam ponselnya yang sengaja dia non-aktifkan segera. Karena dia tahu, Hoseok pasti akan segera menghubunginya kembali.

Namjoon memperhatikan Hoseok. Saudaranya yang awalnya sedang mencari-carinya di sekitar, kini mulai berlari menjauh dari tempatnya. Namjoon menghela nafasnya. Dia merasa seperti seorang pecundang yang hanya berani menatap dari jauh dan mendengar suara orang yang dia sayangi melalui telepon saja.

Namjoon pasti akan sangat merindukan Hoseok mengingat mereka selau bersama setiap hari. Tapi untuk beberapa hari kedepan sepertinya Namjoon tidak bisa bersama Hoseok.

Namjoon tidak akan pulang. Dia ingin menenangkan kekacauan pikirannya dan kegelisahan hatinya. Namjoon tidak bisa berpikir jernih disini. Hatinya terasa aneh setiap kali dia teringat adegan Yoongi yang mencium Hoseok didepan matanya. Namjoon tidak yakin dia bisa bersikap biasa saat dia bertemu kakaknya itu. Mungkin akan lebih baik jika dia mengasingkan diri sejenak. Agar saat dia kembali nanti dia bisa menerima semuanya tanpa harus berpura-pura bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan dibawah meja, nak?"

Kepala Namjoon terbentur meja-tepat dibagian ubun-ubunnya-karena suara wanita pemilik kedai mengagetkannya.

Namjoon buru-buru menyimpan ponselnya didalam tasnya. Dia keluar dari persembunyiannya. Dia berdiri dan tersenyum malu pada wanita itu.

"Mienya sudah siap", kata wanita itu.

"Maaf, aku harus segera pergi. Untuk bibi saja", kata Namjoon. Dia menundukkan kepalanya pada wanita itu dan merapatkan topinya lalu dia pergi keluar dari kedai mie itu. Berjalan ke arah yang berbeda dengan Hoseok. Mengikuti kemana kakinya membawanya pergi.

.

Mereka dipersilahkan masuk. Jimin semakin terpukau dengan isi di dalam rumah itu. Benar-benar di luar batas yang bisa dia bayangkan. Tidak diragukan lagi, ini lebih dari kaya raya, ini adalah istana raja. Dan Taehyung adalah salah satu pangerannya. Hihihi…

Jimin melirik saudaranya itu, namun berbeda dengan dirinya yang sangat bersemangat berada di dalam istana ini Taehyung justru terlihat tidak nyaman. Jimin tidak mengerti ada apa dengannya? Sejak datang kesini Taehyung terus terlihat tegang.

Saat ini mereka sedang berjalan mengikuti seorang pelayan yang akan mengantarkan mereka menuju kamar nenek Taehyung. Taehyung tidak mau melepaskan tangan Jimin. Saudaranya itu menggenggam tangan Jimin erat-erat dengan tangannya yang terasa berkeringat.

"Kau baik-baik saja?", bisik Jimin.

Tapi Taehyung hanya menggelengkan kepalanya saja. Tatapannya sangat serius menatap lurus ke depan. Mungkin Taehyung sedang konsentrasi. Mungkin lebih baik jika Jimin diam saja sekarang.

Pelayan mereka berhenti di depan sebuah pintu yang tidak kalah tinggi dengan pintu utamanya. "Silahkan masuk, Nyonya besar sudah menunggu di dalam", kata pelayan itu sambil membuka pintunya yang terlihat berat, mempersilahakan Jimin dan Taehyung masuk.

 _Kamar sang ratu_ , batin Jimin.

Saat mereka masuk, suasananya terasa berbeda. Terasa sedikit lebih nyaman tapi masih terlihat seperti _gallery_ seni. Sangat berkelas.

Nenek Taehyung sudah menunggu disana. Duduk di atas kursi rodanya memakai gaun biru sederhana. Dia mungkin sudah tua namun masih terlihat sangat berwibawa. Itulah yang disebut kharisma orang kaya.

"Taehyung", sambutnya dengan tangan terbuka dan senyuman rindu.

Taehyung menyeret Jimin untuk mendekati neneknya. Dia sedikit merendahkan tubuhnya untuk memeluk neneknya, masih tidak mau melepaskan tangan Jimin. "Apa kabar, nenek?", sapanya.

"Nenek senang kau mau datang", jawab neneknya. Dia menatap Jimin dengan penuh tanya. Jimin gugup seketika. "Siapa ini?", tanyanya.

Taehyung tersenyum aneh. Dia memegangi tangan Jimin dengan kedua tangannya.

"Nenek. Perkenalkan, ini Jimin. Pacarku", katanya dengan bangga.

Jimin mendelik terkejut. Dia menatap Taehyung untuk minta penjelasan. Barusan dia bilang apa?

.

Setelah menekan bel-nya dua kali, pintunya terbuka dan Jungkook terkesiap saat bukan pelayan yang menyambut seperti kemarin, melainkan Ibu Jimin sendiri lah yang muncul dari sana.

"Jungkook", serunya. Dia tersenyum senang, sangat cantik. Mengingatkan Jungkook pada senyuman Jimin. Ya. Jungkook nekat mendatangi rumah Ibu Jimin untuk mencari kakaknya itu. Apapun akan Jungkook lakukan asal dia bisa menemukan kakak kesayangannya.

"Selamat siang, bibi", Jungkook memberi hormat.

"Selamat siang, ayo masuk", ajak Ibu Jimin dengan ramah.

"T-tidak perlu, bibi. Aku hanya ingin bertanya, apa Jimin Hyung ada disini?", tanya Jungkook. Sambil berusaha mengintip ke dalam rumah itu. Siapa tahu saja Jimin sedang bersembunyi di dalam.

"Tidak. Aku juga meneleponnya beberapa kali tapi sampai sekarang masih belum ada jawaban darinya"

"Benarkah?". Jungkook merasa kecewa.

"Ya. Mungkin dia sedang sibuk atau mungkin saja-Eh?! Hyojee!". Tiba-tiba, adik perempuan Jimin datang dan menabrak ibunya begitu saja dari belakang.

"Jungkook Oppa!", serunya senang. Matanya berbinar-binar menatap Jungkook seolah Jungkook adalah boneka beruang besar, hadiah yang paling sempurna di dunia ini.

Ibu Jimin tertawa. "Dia terus saja bicara tentangmu. Katanya kau adalah kakak yang tampan". Ibu Jimin mendekat dan berbisik pada Jungkook. "Dia bilang dia ingin menikah denganmu saat dewasa nanti", lalu dia tertawa nyaring sambil menutupi mulutnya dengan tangannya, benar-benar tipe ibu-ibu arisan.

Sementara Jungkook menelan ludahnya dan mulai berkeringat. Dia sudah sering mendapat komentar seperti itu dari penggemarnya di internet. Tapi Jungkook tidak tahu kalau gadis kecil seperti Hyojee bisa berpikir dan berkeinginan untuk menikah dengannya juga.

"Ayo main! Ayo main!", kata adik Jimin dan tanpa ragu menarik Jungkook dengan kuat masuk ke rumahnya.

"T-tapi...", Jungkook juga tidak tahu kalau anak kecil bisa se-agresif itu. Jungkook kan harus menemukan Jimin. Rindu ini sudah tidak bisa ditahan lagi!

.

Setelah memberi hormat dengan canggung, mereka akhirnya dipersilahkan duduk. Nenek Taehyung punya satu set sofa lengkap dengan vas bunga besar di dalam kamanya. Jimin masih terkagum. Namun kali ini dia tidak bisa bebas berdecak kagum, karena dia diawasi oleh tatapan nenek Taehyung.

Ini semua gara-gara Taehyung. Kenapa dia mengatakan jika Jimin adalah pacaranya? Sekarang Jimin jadi harus berhadapan dengan tatapan tajam neneknya yang seolah-olah Jimin adalah spesies aneh yang ada di bumi. Mungkin itu adalah cara orang kaya menatap orang yang derajatnya dibawah mereka.

"Apa yang ingin nenek bicarakan? Kenapa memanggilku kesini?", tanya Tehyung sambil menepuk-nepuk tangan Jimin yang masih berada dalam genggamannya dengan lembut. Jimin berharap, saudaranya itu mau melepaskan genggaman tangannya barang sebentar saja. Jimin mulai berkeringat dingin sekarang.

Neneknya mengalihkan pandangannya pada cucunya. "Ini masih soal cabang lima", jawab neneknya sebelum pandangannya kembali pada Jimin.

"Untuk yang itu aku tidak mau. Aku tidak bisa pergi", jawab Taehyung.

Mendengar itu nenek Taehyung menjadi fokus pada Taehyung. "Tapi kenapa, Taehyung? Nenek tidak mengerti", kata neneknya.

Jimin bisa merasakan tangannya digenggam semakin erat. Dan itu membuat Jimin merasa seperti ajalnya sudah dekat.

"Nenek, dia adalah alasan kenapa aku tidak mau pergi. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkannya. Aku mencintainya", jawab Taehyung membuat neneknya memejamkan matanya frustasi. Jimin khawatir tentang jika nenek Taehyung punya penyakit darah tinggi. Jangan sampai dia pingsan karena ulah konyol cucunya.

Jimin yakin sekali jika Taehyung sedang bersandiwara saat ini. Dia menginjak kaki Taehyung dan mendelik padanya. Tapi Taehyung justru balas mendelik dan menyuruhnya untuk menurut saja.

"Lagi pula, aku harus bertanya dulu pada Seokjin Hyung. Aku tidak bisa memutuskan sendiri", lanjut Taehyung dengan percaya diri.

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar neneknya terbuka. Seorang pelayan terlihat disana. "Tuan muda Seokjin sudah datang", katanya. Lalu kakak sulung mereka berjalan masuk kedalam kamar neneknya.

Jimin dan Taehyung terkejut. Baru saja dibicarakan, kakak mereka itu sudah datang saja. Mereka saling pandang dan sepertinya kepercayaan diri Taehyung sedikit menurun.

"Nenek yang meneleponnya untuk datang. Kau bisa bertanya padanya disini saja, kita tidak punya banyak waktu", kata neneknya sambil memijit pangkal hidungnya.

"Nenek, ada apa ini? Taehyung disini juga?", tanya Seokjin pada mereka. Seokjin nampak bingung saat melihat Jimin juga ada disana. Yang Jimin lakukan hanyalah tersenyum dan melambai tanpa dosa.

Seokjin mengambil duduk didekat Taehyung dan neneknya.

"Langsung saja pada intinya. Nenek ingin kalian yang memegang perusahaan di Hongkong", kata nenek mereka.

Jimin terkejeut. Perusahaan? Jadi dari tadi Taehyung dan neneknya sedang membicarakan soal perusahaan? Perusahaan apa?

Seokjin mendesah. "Nenek. Sungguh, kami tidak ingin warisan apapun", kata Seokjin dengan tenang. Tapi masih bisa membuat Jimin berjingkat sedikit dari duduknya.

"Warisan?!", dia tidak sengaja memekik dan membuat mereka semua mengalihkan pandangan padanya.

Tunggu! Maksudnya kedua saudaranya itu akan mendapatkan sebagian dari kekayaan luar biasa ini? Kenapa mereka menolaknya? Jika memang tidak mau mereka bisa memberikannya pada Jimin. Jimin akan menerimanya dengan tangan terbuka.

"Oh, ya. Apa kau tahu jika Taehyung pacaran dengan anak ini?", tanya neneknya.

"Pacar? Yang benar saja, nenek. Jimin adalah saudara kami. Dia anak Ibu Tania juga", jawab Seokjin tanpa ragu. Membuat Taehyung menggerutu kesal karena rencananya gagal. Sementara neneknya sepertinya sudah lupa dengan pening di kepalanya, dia tertawa dengan keras.

"Apa? Oh, ya ampun. Kalian ingin membohongi nenek yang sudah tua ini?", katanya sambil tertawa. Jimin tersenyum malu saat nenek Taehyung menatapnya.

"Mau bagaimana lagi? Aku benar-benar tidak ingin pergi", Taehyung merajuk pada neneknya dan itu terlihat sangat lucu. Dia mencebik kesal dan mendelik pada Seokjin sementara Seokjin mengedikkan bahunya tidak ingin disalahkan.

Setelah tawanya reda, nenek Taehyung kembali membuka percakapan. "Tapi apa kalian tidak bertanya-tanya kenapa kakek kalian juga mewarisakan sebagian hartanya pada kalian?"

Seokjin dan Taehyung terdiam. Sementara Jimin hanya bisa pasang telinga lebar-lebar. Dia tidak ingin melewatkan apapun disini. Kenapa Taehyung tidak mengatakan apapun tentang warisan itu pada Jimin?

"Lebih dari hanya perasaan bersalah karena telah menelantarkan kalian", kata Neneknya. "Kakek kalian adalah orang yang penuh pertimbangan. Dia selalu memikirkannya matang-matang sebelum mengambil keputusan. Kakek kalian mengorbankan seluruh hidupnya untuk membangun perusahaan ini. Dia tentu tidak ingin jerih payahnya itu hancur karena jatuh ke tangan orang yang salah", kata nenek Taehyung. Dia berhenti sejenak dan menatapi kedua cucunya dan Jimin.

"Tapi bukankah kami bukan keturunan keluarga nenek? Maksudku, bukankah yang menjadi pewaris itu seharusnya memiliki hubungan darah dengan keluarga. Kami ini kan hanya anak adopsi saja", kata Seokjin.

Jimin dikejutkan sekali lagi. Ada apa ini sebenarnya? Jimin tidak tahu jika Seokjin dan Taehyung adalah anak adopsi di keluarga ini.

"Itu tidak penting. Bukti bahwa kalian adalah pewaris sah sudah tercetak jelas dan ditanda tangani sendiri oleh kakek kalian. Kakek bisa saja menulis nama orang asing yang tidak kita kenal sekalipun jika orang itu dapat diperaya. Bukankah ini adalah berkah dari kesabaran kalian selama ini? Kalian seharusnya menerimanya dengan senang hati", kata nenek Seokjin.

"Tapi…", Taehyung seperti ingin menyela. Tapi neneknya itu mendesah kecewa.

"Anak-anakku itu… Aku tidak bisa percaya mereka lagi. Mereka dibesarkan dengan kemewahan hingga membuat mereka menjadi serahkah dan dibutakan oleh harta. Aku tidak perlu harta karena sebentar lagi aku juga akan segera menyusul suamiku. Tapi setidaknya selamatkan satu saja dari yang ditinggalkan suamiku. Jangan buat jerih payahnya sia-sia. Nenek akan mendukung kalian dan memberikan seluruh saham milik nenek pada kalian", ujar nenek Taehyung penuh harap.

Jimin merasa seperti sedang menonton drama di televisi saja. Pewaris tahta, anak adopsi, saham, apalah. Jimin jadi pusing. Dia akan meminta Taehyung menjelaskan semuanya setelah mereka pergi dari sini.

"Aku tidak bisa, nenek. Menjadi aktor adalah impianku", jawab Seokjin dengan raut menyesal. Itu benar. Jimin menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana perjuangan kakaknya itu dalam mewujudkan impiannya. Pencapaiannya pun tidaklah mudah.

"Kalau begitu biar Taehyung yang menggantikanmu", kata nenek Taehyung.

"Tapi nenek, aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak punya pengalaman apapun", sahut Taehyung.

"Tentu saja. Pekerjaanmu kan hanya main saja", gumam Jimin dan Taehyung yang mendengarnya mendelik kesal.

"Kau akan belajar. Aku akan mencarikan guru terbaik"

"Aku tidak tahu", Taehyung terlihat kebingungan.

"Kalau kalian bingung, kenapa tidak tanya saja pada saudara kalian?", kata nenek Taehyung. Wanita tua itu menatap Jimin dengan penuh harapan. "Bagaimana menurutmu, Jimin?".

Jimin terkesiap. Dia menegang saat nenek Taehyung ingat namanya.

"Bukankah bagus jika salah satu dari mereka bisa menjalankan sebuah perusahaan keluarga mereka?", tanya nenek Taehyung.

Jimin mendengung berpikir. Dia merendahkan tatapannya dan memainkan ujung jaketnya.

"Sebenarnya, itu adalah impian banyak anak. Hidup menjadi pewaris perusahaan", Jimin menjeda kalimatnya untuk melihat mereka. Taehyung, Seokjin dan neneknya sedang memperhatikannya. Jadi Jimin buru-buru merendahkan kepalanya lagi.

"Maksudku, jika dua anak ini tidak mau warisannya berikan saja padaku, nek", Jimin menatap mereka lagi. Taehyung terlihat sedang mengejek jawabannya.

Jimin memberanikan diri untuk menatap nenek Taehyung dan saat tatapan mereka bertemu, Jimin tidak punya keberanian untuk mengalihkan pandangannya pada yang lainnya lagi.

"Tapi aku tidak ingin Taehyung pergi. Hanya dia yang menemaniku setiap hari. Tapi… Aku akan merasa sangat bangga jika saudaraku bisa menjadi pemimpin sebuah perusahaan", jawabnya. Lalu dia tersenyum canggung dan menundukkan kepalanya malu. _Jawaban yang payah_!, batinnya.

"Itu adalah jawaban yang tulus. Nenek suka sekali padamu"

Jimin kembali mendongakkan wajahnya. Dia ingin melihat ekspresi wajah nenek Taehyung saat mengatakannya. Dan Ternyata wanita itu sedang tersenyum bangga padanya. Ini adalah hal yang luar biasa. Ya, walaupun disampingnya Taehyung terlihat sedang meledeknya.

"Aku akan sangat senang jika pegawai perusahaan kita bisa sejujur dan setulus Jimin. Bukankah bagus jika nanti kau menjadi pemimpin perusahaan, kau bisa memberikan Jimin sebuah jabatan istimewa disana", kata sang nenek pada Taehyung. "Kalau perlu Jimin juga ikut belajar bisnis denganmu, bagaimana?", tawar Nenek Taehyung.

Ketiga saudara itu saling memandang sambil memikirkan sesuatu. Jimin akan sangat senang jika memang boleh. Mengingat dia tidak punya tujuan hidup dan tidak tahu mau jadi apa. Yang jelas dia ingin jadi orang kaya. Mungkin dengan menerima tawaran nenek Taehyung untuk belajar bisnis bersama cucunya itu, Jimin bisa menemukan apa yang dia inginkan dikemudian hari.

.

.

.

Seokjin berjalan keluar rumah neneknya diikuti oleh kedua adiknya di belakang. Mereka berdua sedang membicarakan sesuatu dibalik punggung Seokjin yang lebar. Mereka memang aneh, padahal baru saja kemarin mereka bertengkar tapi sekarang mereka sudah lengket kembali.

"Apa kalian ingin ku antar pulang?", tanya Seokjin. Mereka saling berpandangangan sejenak. Itu adalah hal yang selalu mereka lakukan. Mereka bisa memutuskan sesuatu dengan hanya berpandangan saja.

"Tidak, Hyung. Kami ingin pergi kesuatu tempat dulu", jawab Taehyung yang diangguki oleh Jimin. Nah, kan? Jangan-jangan mereka bisa melakukan telepati.

"Ya sudah. Aku masih ada pekerjaan, jangan tunggu aku. Mungkin aku akan pulang ke apartemen hari ini"

Mereka berdua mengangguk-angguk lucu. Kadang mereka menggemaskan juga, _sih_. Hehe..

"Baiklah, sampai jumpa", ujar Seokjin sambil menahan senyuman gemas, sebelum dia masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Dia membalas lambaian tangan dua adiknya itu sampai mobil semakin jauh meninggalkan rumah neneknya.

Seokjin menghela nafasya dan bersandar dikursi belakang dengan rileks. Menjadi kakak tertua itu tidak mudah apalagi jika dia punya banyak adik dan tidak punya orang tua. Seokjin harus menggantikan Ibu mereka, mengarahkan adik-adiknya saat mengambil keputusan itu juga kalau adik-adiknya mau mendengarkannya. Mengkhawatirkan adik-adiknya setiap saat. Dan mengalah pada mereka. Termasuk mengalah dalam masalah hati.

Seokjin sedang dilema. Dia menyukai Namjoon sejak lama, tapi melihat Namjoon yang patah hati membuat hatinya tidak tega. Mungkin jika lebih baik dia melupakan rasa sukanya pada Namjoon. Memaksa keadaan untuk berada dipihaknya tidak akan membuat Seokjin merasa menang. Jika dipikir sekali lagi, Namjoon memang selalu nampak bahagia jika bersama dengan Hoseok daripada bersamanya.

Lagi pula terlalu banyak pikiran membuatnya tidak bisa fokus pada pekerjaannya. Peran Seokjin hampir saja digantikan oleh aktor lain karena dia terus melakukan kesalahan saat syuting. Sepertinya alasan agency-nya untuk melarang artis-artis mereka berkencan selama masih dalam masa kontrak kini mulai masuk akal.

Seokjin adalah kakak tertua dan dia sudah dewasa. Mengalah bukan berarti kalah, kan?

Seokjin menghela nafasnya dan memejamkan matanya. "Bangunkan aku jika sudah sampai. Aku ingin tidur sebentar", ujar Seokjin pada supirnya.

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah bisa membayangkan bagaimana kerennya aku setelah bekerja di perusahaan kakekmu. Aku akan beritahu Ibu dan adikku. Mereka pasti bangga padaku", seru Jimin. Saat ini mereka sudah dirumah. Jimin masih tidak bisa berhenti membicarakan tentang warisan nenek Taehyung.

"Jangan kampungan, _plea_ _s_ _e_ ", timpal Taehyung malas. Dia menghabiskan cola-nya yang masih sedikit didalam gelas.

Jimin mendengus. Sejak tadi Taehyung terus mengatakan hal yang sama. Tapi masa bodoh, Jimin tetap melanjutkan khayalannya dengan gembira.

"Aku akan membeli tanah kosong disebelah rumah dan memperbesar rumah ini menjadi seperti istana kakekmu", kata Jimin.

"Bukankah sebelumnya Seokjin Hyung juga berencana melakukan itu, tapi Ibu melarangnya. Bangun saja istanamu di tempat lain", timpal Taehyung lagi.

Jimin menghela nafas kecewa. "Benar", gumamnya. Dia menatapi ruangan disana. "Ini rumah penuh kenangan. Tidak akan terasa sama jika kita merubahnya"

Lalu Jimin mendengus. "Bagus. Sekarang aku yang dilema. Aku jadi ragu untuk menerima tawaran nenekmu", ujarnya.

"Akhirnya kau paham juga perasaanku", sindir Taehyung sambil makan keripik kentang yang tadi mereka beli sebelum pulang.

"Bicara soal Ibu, aku jadi merindukan Ibu. Biasanya jam segini Ibu baru kembali dari tokonya. Kadang-kadang membawa roti kacang merah dari toko roti diseberang jalan" gumam Jimin sedih. Mereka terdiam dan sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Suasana sunyi untuk beberapa menit sampai seseorang datang.

"Aku pulang"

Jimin dan Taehyung menoleh pada suara. Kakak mereka, Hoseok lah yang pulang.

"Selamat datang", sambut Jimin. Dia tersenyum senang. Melihat Hoseok membuat rasa rindu pada Ibunya sedikit berkurang. Hoseok adalah yang terlihat paling mirip dengan Ibu mereka. Jimin berlari mendekatinya.

"Hyung, kau sudah pulang", seru Jimin sambil memeluk Hoseok yang bahkan belum melepas sepatunya. Ahh, rasanya seperti meneluk Ibu.

Taehyung berdehem keras, mau tidak mau Jimin harus melepaskan pelukannya dari Hoseok. Begitu saja cemburu, ish!

"Tumben kalian ada dirumah jam segini?", kata Hoseok sambil melepas sepatunya. Dia terlihat lemas dan tidak bersemangat.

"Kami sedang bosan. Kau dari mana Hyung? Apa itu?", tanya Jimin sambil mengerling pada kantung plastik yang dibawa oleh kakaknya itu.

"Oh, aku baru saja membersihkan toko Ibu, disana mulai berdebu. Ini roti kacang merah dari paman di toko seberang. Makan ini dulu, ya. Aku sedang lelah untuk memasak", kata Hoseok seraya memberikan kantung plastik itu pada Jimin.

Jimin berseru senang. "Kau yang terbaik, hyung", ujarnya terharu. Baru saja roti ini dibicarakan. Jimin memeluk Hoseok lagi dan Taehyung berdehem lebih keras dari sebelumnya.

Hoseok tertawa dan menepuk-nepuk bahu Jimin. "Aku mau tidur. Bangunkan aku satu jam lagi", kata Hoseok.

"Baiklah", jawab Jimin.

.

Taehyung merasa khawatir, Hoseok terlihat tidak sehat. Tapi dia masih bisa tersenyum dengan wajahnya yang pucat itu.

Tapi Taehyung masih merajuk, dia tidak ingin menunjukkan bahwa dia peduli pada Hoseok walaupun sesungguhnya dia benar-benar peduli. Yang dia lakukan hanyalah curi-curi pandang sampai kakaknya itu menghilang manaiki tangga.

Tiba-tiba Jimin memukul belakang kepalanya dengan keras sampai Taehyung mengaduh kesakitan. "Wah, tangan kecil itu kuat juga ya?!", kesal Taehyung pada Jimin.

"Tidakkah itu keterlaluan?", Jimin balas marah.

"Apa?!", tanya Taehyung tidak terima sambil mengusap kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut sakit.

"Kenapa kau menatapnya seperti Hoseok Hyung sudah melakukan dosa besar? Kau jahat sekali! Bayangkan bagaimana perasaannya?", marah Jimin. "Kau pikir kenapa Hoseok Hyung menyukaimu dulu? Karena kau selalu baik padanya".

Taehyung membulatkan mata. "Tunggu, dari mana kau tahu itu?", tanyanya heran.

Jimin menatapnya dengan malas. "Kau sendiri yang ceritakan padaku, kau sendiri yang lupa", sindirnya.

"Oh, ya? Hehehe"

"Hehehe", Jimin mencibirnya. "Jika sekarang kau kasar padanya, jelas dia akan lari ke pelukan orang lain, Taehyung!", ujar Jimin dengan kedua tangannya yang mini itu mengepal gemas.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Aku masih kesal soal ciuman itu"

Jimin menghela nafasnya. Dilihat dari ekspresinya saat disinggung kata 'ciuman', Taehyung tahu Jimin juga masih kesal. Tapi saudaranya itu bisa mengatasinya dengan baik.

"Yang harus kau lakukan hanyalah bersikap lembut padanya. Lakukan selagi sempat. Jangan sampai kau menyesal", kata Jimin.

Taehyung diam. Sekalinya bicara serius Jimin terdengar sangat benar. Taehyung harus bisa merubah sikapnya. Sebelum dia kehabisan waktu.

"Aku pulang. . ."

Mereka berdua menoleh pada sumber suara. Terlihat Jungkook yang baru saja datang dengan wajah lesu. Tidak jauh beda dengan Hoseok tadi. Taehyung melirik Jimin yang sedang menelan ludahnya gugup. Kita semua tahu Jimin sedang menghindari si bungsu.

"Aku keliling kota ini hanya untuk menemukan dirimu dan ternyata kau ada dirumah, Hyung", kata Jungkook saat dia melihat Jimin. Dia menyunggingkan senyuman pahit.

 _Drama dimulai~,_ batin Taehyung nakal.

"A-a-aku ingat ada tugas yang harus aku kerjakan", kata Jimin pada Taehyung. Taehyung tahu itu hanya alasan saja. "Aku ke kamar dulu", lanjutnya dengan cepat sebelum dia melesat lari menaiki tangga.

Taehyung beralih menatap Jungkook. Si bungsu terlihat sedang menggelengkan kepala dan memejamkan matanya. Terlihat sangat frustasi. Ah, kisah yang lucu untuk disaksikan.

.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka dengan tidak sabaran. Jimin yang baru saja duduk dan membuka bukunya membulatkan matanya saat tahu Jungkook lah yang datang. Adiknya itu masuk dan menutup pintu kamar Jimin. Mendekatinya dengan langkah kesal. Jimin gugup saat Jungkook sudah sampai dihadapannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab teleponku? Dari mana saja kau? Aku mencarimu kemana-mana!", tanya Jungkook tidak sabaran.

"A-aku sibuk. Tidak sempat melihat ponsel", jawab Jimin dengan lirih sebelum dia menyadari sesuatu. "Hey! Apa kau baru saja bicara dengan tidak formal padaku?!", tanyanya tidak terima.

"Aku tidak peduli", Jungkook buang muka. Sekali lagi dia bicara dengan tidak formal. Jimin menelan ludahnya. Jungkook terlihat menakutkan jika sedang kesal.

"Kau menjauhiku karena aku bilang aku suka padamu", lanjut Jungkook, dia merawang keluar jendela kamar Jimin dengan raut wajah sedih. Jimin jadi merasa bersalah sekarang

"T-tidak, tentu saja tidak"

Jungkook mendengus, membuat Jimin buru-buru menutup rapat mulutnya yang ingin mengelak.

"Aku tidak pernah merasa begini. Jadi seperti ini rasanya ditolak. Ugh! Sakit sekali", ujar Jungkook.

"A-aku tidak menolakmu-Eh? Bukan artinya aku menerimamu juga, tapi ini rumit. Kau tahu-aduh, bagaimana cara menjelaskannya", Jimin menggaruk kepalanya yang tiba-tiba gatal.

"Kau menyukai Yoongi Hyung dan kau tidak bisa menerima perasaanku"

Jimin bungkam. Kenapa Jungkook bisa menebaknya degan tepat?

"Apa bedanya dengan Yoongi Hyung yang menyukai Hoseok Hyung hingga dia tidak bisa menerima perasaanmu? Dan Hoseok Hyung yang menyukai Taehyung Hyung tapi dia tidak bisa mengabaikan Yoongi Hyung yang sudah menciumnya?"

Jimin diam mencoba mencerna ucapan Jungkook yang berbelit. Kata-katanya sangat tepat dan menusuk. Bicara setajam itu belajar dari mana? Dan dari mana dia tahu kalau Hoseok menyukai Taehyung?!

"I-itu...". Mata Jimin melirik kesana-kemari karena bingung untuk menemukan jawaban. Lalu matanya berhenti pada kuku jari-jari tangan Jungkook yang dicat warna-warni. "Kuku yang cantik", ujar Jimin untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Semua ini gara-gara kau!", tuntut Jungkook. Lalu dia mendesah. "Aku mencarimu ke rumah Ibumu dan aku tertangkap oleh Hyojee. Dia ingin mencoba cat kuku yang baru dibelinya dan kukuku yang jadi sasaran", jawab Jungkook dengan pipi memerah malu.

"Apa? Kau bermain dengan Hyojee? Itu manis manis sekali~ Jika saja Hyojee sudah sebesar kau, kalian pasti serasi", Jimin tertawa gemas.

Jungkook menatapnya tajam. Jimin buru-buru membungkam mulutnya sekali lagi. Jungkook sepertinya tidak suka dengan idenya.

Tiba-tiba Jungkook berlutut di hadapannya. "Hyung, jangan campakkan aku. Tidak apa-apa kalau kau memang tidak bisa menerima perasaanku. Kau diam saja, tidak perlu melakukan apa-apa. Biar aku yang mendekatimu"

Sedetik yang lalu ia bicara dengan tatapan tajam, tapi sekarang tiba-tiba dia merengek dan menatapnya dengan tatapan memohon seperti kelinci. Masa puber memang membingungkan. Lihat! Sekarang dia mengangkat tangannya dan mengusap kepala Jimin dengan lembut seolah dia lupa kalau Jimin adalah kakaknya.

"Nanti kau akan tahu sendiri seberapa jauh aku menyayangimu", ujar adiknya itu dan diakhiri dengan senyuman tampan yang meneduhkan hati.

Jimin menelan ludahnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

.

Taehyung menggelinjang dan memeluk dirinya sendiri dengan gemas setelah menguping pembicaran Jimin dan Jungkook dikamar. Rasanya seperti sesuatu menggelitiki dirinya. Taehyung merinding. Dari mana Jungkook belajar bicara sebaik itu? Apakah itu Yoongi?

"Wah, andai saja aku bisa bicara sekeren Jungkook", gumamnya dengan senyuman. Lalu dia menempelkan telinganya lagi pada pintu untuk mendengar lebih banyak. Namun dari kamar sebelah, Hoseok tiba-tiba saja membuka pintunya dan keluar. Taehyung buru-buru menegakkan tubuhnya. Dia tidak ingin ketahuan sedang menguping. Itu bukan hal yang terhormat.

Hoseok diam menatapnya. Lalu sedetik kemudian dia mengalihkan tatapannya sambil berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung. Hoseok pasti merasa jika Taehyung masih marah padanya.

Mendengar apa yang dikatakan Jungkook pada Jimin membuat Taehyung termotivasi. Dia harus bersikap baik pada Hoseok selagi ada waktu. Jadi dia melupakan drama dua manusia dibalik pintu itu dan beralih mengejar kakaknya menuruni tangga.

.

"Hyung!"

Hoseok berbalik dan terkejut karena Taehyung berada terlalu dekat dengannya. Mereka berdua sama-sama mengerem langkah mereka agar tidak saling menabrak.

"Hyung…", Taehyung memanggilnya sekali lagi. Dia terlihat bingung. Apa yang sedang dia pikirkan? Apa yang ingin dia katakan?

"Apa?", tanya Hoseok, berusaha bersikap biasa.

Taehyung mendengung. Dia menatap Hoseok dengan mata yang lucu. Hoseok bertanya-tanya kenapa tatapan Taehyung tiba-tiba berbeda padanya.

"Aku kira kau sedang tidur", kata Taehyung.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur", jawab Hoseok seadanya. Dia tidak ingin membalas marah pada Taehyung dan dia juga tidak ingin merayu Taehyung untuk memaafkannya. Hoseok hanya bersikap biasa. Tapi tiba-tiba saja adiknya itu memeluknya dengan erat.

Hosok terbelalak. Dia terkejut, tentu. Kenapa Taehyung tiba-tiba memeluknya? Dia juga membelai rambut Hoseok dengan lembut. Ada apa dengan Taehyung sebenarnya? Dia membuat Hoseok bingung saja.

"Maafkan aku", kata Taehyung.

"M-maksudmu?", tanya Hoseok bingung walaupun dia tahu betul apa arti ucapan Taehyung itu.

"Aku minta maaf karena sudah marah padamu. Ciuman itu, aku tahu itu bukan salahmu atau salah Yoongi Hyung. Itu hanya salah paham saja. Kau tahu, kan, aku ini remaja labil. Aku minta maaf. Aku sangat menyayangimu", kata Taehyung seiring dia mengeratkan pelukannya.

"B-baiklah. Kau ini kenapa? Kenapa tiba-tiba seperti ini?", tanya Hoseok kebingungan dalam dekapan Taehyung.

Hoseok meloloskan diri dan menatap wajah Taehyung. Wajah adiknya itu terlihat sedikit memerah. Apa dia malu? Ya ampun.

Taehyung menggenggam kedua tangan Hoseok dan menatap Hoseok dalam-dalam. Dia menghela nafasnya sebelum bicara, "Hyung, tidak lama lagi aku akan pergi untuk waktu yang lama. Aku tidak mau kita punya hubungan buruk saat aku pergi nanti", katanya.

"Pergi? Kemana? Kenapa?"

"Hyung, aku harus meneruskan bisnis kakekku. Nenekku ingin aku belajar bisnis terlebih dahulu. Aku akan belajar di luar negeri"

"APA?!", pekik Hoseok. Taehyung terkejut karena Hoseok memekik keras. Tapi tidak sebanding dengan kejutan yang Hoseok rasakan. "D-di luar negeri?", tanyanya. Memastikan sekali lagi jika dia tidak salah dengar.

"Iya. Jimin akan ikut denganku. Nenekku suka padanya", sambung Taehyung.

"APA?! Kenapa kau bawa-bawa Jimin juga?!", pekik Hoseok lagi.

"Kenapa tidak boleh?"

"Umm, boleh sih", jawab Hoseok dengan nada tidak yakin. Itu hal yang bagus. Lantas kenapa Hoseok merasa sedikit kecewa mendengar kabar baik itu. Dia lebih suka jika semuanya berkumpul bersama. Rumah pasti sepi jika Taehyung dan Jimin tidak ada.

Sebelah tangan Taehyung membelai lembut rambut Hoseok. "Apa yang kau khawatirkan?", tanyanya. Hoseok menggeleng. Dia tidak mungkin menjadi egois untuk menyuarakan keberatan. Taehyung dan Jimin juga ingin meraih mimpi mereka.

"Hyung. Tidak apa-apa jika kau tidak menyukaiku lagi. Tapi akan selalu ada tempat untukmu untuk kembali, disini", kata Taehyung sambil memegangi dada kirinya. Sedikit aneh mendengar Taehyung bicara sedalam itu. Hoseok buru-buru melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Taehyung.

"Jangan bicara begitu. Aku tahu kau ini anaknya mudah jatuh cinta", ujar Hoseok. Bukannya tidak percaya, tapi hanya untuk berjaga-jaga supaya Hoseok tidak berharap terlalu banyak darinya.

Taehyung menghela nafas dan terlihat kecewa. Hoseok jadi merasa bersalah. Tapi hatinya sudah tidak merasakan getaran lagi saat dia dekat dengan Taehyung. Hoseok sudah melupakan rasa sukanya pada Taehyung, tapi dia akan tetap menyayanginya sebagai seorang adik. Mereka adalah satu keluarga. Dan keluarga harus saling menyayangi.

Mereka terdiam. Hoseok tidak tahu harus mengatakan apa lagi. Namun tiba-tiba sebelah tangan Taehyung menyentuh pipinya. Hoseok menatap adiknya itu dan merasa panik saat melihat bagaimana cara Taehyung menatapnya.

"Jangan bergerak", ujar Taehyung. Tatapannya sayu dan dia mulai mendekatkan wajahnya secara perlahan pada Hoseok. Tunggu! Apa dia ingin mencium Hoseok juga?

Hoseok kalang kabut di dalam dirinya. Tidak! Jangan lagi!

"J-jangan lakukan!", ujar Hoseok seraya memalingkan wajahnya. Dia tidak bisa. Dia tidak menginginkan ciuman. Hoseok tidak berani menatap Taehyung. Adiknya itu pasti kecewa sekali padanya.

Ibu jari Taehyung bergerak mengusap pipi Hoseok. "Baiklah. Maafkan aku", kata Taehyung.

"Tidak. Aku yang minta maaf", kata Hoseok cepat sebelum dia berjalan meninggalkan Taehyung. Situasinya sangat tidak baik. Hoseok tidak bisa menghadapinya. Saat hampir keluar dari dapur, dia mendapati Yoongi sudah berdiri disana. Dia sepertinya melihat semuanya.

"Aku membuatmu berada dalam situasi yang sulit. Maafkan aku", kata kakaknya itu.

Hoseok sedang tidak ingin mengatakan apapun. Dia segera meninggalkan mereka berdua naik ke kamarnya. Taehyung, Yoongi ataupun Namjoon. Hoseok tidak mau memilih salah satu dari mereka. Hoseok menyayangi mereka semua sebagai anggota keluarga.

.

"Kau menyukai Hoseok?"

Taehyung menghadap ke arahnya. Adiknya itu menghela nafas dan menatap Yoongi dengan serius sebelum dia berkata.

"Sebelumnya kami saling menyukai satu sama lain. Sepertinya tidak akan mudah untuknya sekarang", kata Taehyung.

Yoongi terdiam. Dia merasa buruk sekali. Dia sudah melakukan kesalahan dan membuat Hoseok kesulitan.

Apakah Yoongi menjadi penghalang? Apakah Yoongi melakukan kesalahan lagi?

 **.**

 **Bangtan Boys Pt. 2**

 **.**

Siang itu Yoongi berjalan di sepanjang jalanan sekitar kantornya. Ada begitu banyak pedagang kaki lima yang menjual berbagai macam hal. Dari makanan hingga barang-barang seperti tas dan pakaian. Namun perhatiannya tertuju pada sebuah toko kecil yang berada di antara penjual bunga dan tas. Sebuah toko perlengkapan sulap. Yoongi jadi teringat pada Ayahnya.

Kaki Yoongi melangakah memasuki toko itu. Bel pintunya bergemirincing saat dibuka. Suasananya benar-benar terasa seperti sedang berada disebuah dunia sulap. Jubah bahkan topi ada disana. Tapi Yoongi hanya ingin mencari sebuah kartu.

"Selamat datang, silahkan lihat-lihat dulu", sambut seorang pemuda dengan rambut panjang yang dikucir kuda. "Kami punya trik terbaru. Kotak teleportasi", katanya lagi sambil menunjukkan Yoongi sebuah kotak yang ukurannya bisa dimasuki oleh mausia dewasa.

"T-tidak. Aku hanya mencari kartu", kata Yoongi.

"Ah! Permainan kartu. Kami punya banyak. Aku akan mengajarimu trik permainan kartu yang menarik jika kau beli dua. Ini sedang diskon", kata si penjual. Wah, dia pandai sekali menawarkan produk.

"Tidak. Aku hanya ingin beli satu", kata Yoongi. "Dan bukan untuk sulap. Untuk main kartu biasa", tambah Yoongi buru-buru,

Si penjual terlihat tidak senang. Dia mengambilkan kartu didalam etalasenya dengan wajah malas. "Harganya lima ribu", katanya sambil menyerahkan kartu itu pada Yoongi.

Yoongi menerimanya dengan gugup. _Well_ , apa salahnya dengan membeli satu kartu? Bukankah kita hanya membeli sebanyak yang kita butuhkan?

"Ini uangnya. Terima kasih", kata Yoongi dan memilih untuk segera pergi. Karena si penjual mulai menggerutu karena Yoongi tidak memakai kartunya untuk bermain sulap.

Yoongi terseyum mentapi kartu yang dibelinya itu. Dalam pikirannya terbesit niat untuk menelepon Hoseok dan mengajak adiknya itu untuk ikut menjenguk ayahnya dan bermain kartu bersama. Hoseok selalu pandai mencairkan suasana. Namun ingatan akan kata-kata Taehyung semalam membuatnya mengurungkan niatnya itu. Jika dia menelepon Hoseok sekarang, itu artinya dia tidak tahu malu. Dia tahu Hoseok menyukai Taehyung, dia tidak boleh membuat adiknya itu kebingungan walaupun Yoonhi merasa tidak rela.

.

.

.

Taehyung menatapi Jimin yang sedang mengintip keluar kamar mereka melalui lubang kunci. Apa sebenarnya yang sedang saudaranya itu lakukan?

"Kau ini sedang apa?", pertanyaan itu akhirnya bisa diucapkan setelah lama Taehyung terheran-heran.

Jimin menedelik padanya dan mendesis menyuruh Taehyung diam. Dia mendekat pada Taehyung dan berbisik. "Jungkook sedang menungguku di luar sana. Aku masih tidak ingin menemuinya", kata Jimin.

Taehyung mendengus. "Kau terlalu percaya diri. Untuk apa Jungkook menunggumu?", ledeknya.

"Kau kan tahu dia suka padaku"

"Huh, yang benar? Apa kau pikir kau pantas?"

Jimin merengut kesal mendengarnya.

"Lihat itu. Tidak ada yang bisa disukai darimu. Wajahmu jelek dan kau pendek. Jarimu saja kecil seperti jari kucaci", ujar Taehyung sambil memamerkan jari-jari tangannya yang jauh lebih lentik. Tidak sadar diri bahwa dulu dia pernah suka pada Jimin sampai menangis.

"Hey! Jangan buat aku kesal!"

"Sudah, minggir. Biar aku saja yang bicara padanya. Kau tenang saja", kata Taehyung sambil menepikan Jimin yang menghalangi jalannya. Jimin segera menggelayuti punggung Taehyung dan menepuknya dua kali.

"Aku mengandalkanmu. Jangan sampai kau menyakiti hatinya. Oke?", katanya. Taehyung hanya menggeleng dan terkekeh karena tingkah Jimin yang menggemaskan itu.

Taehyung keluar dari kamar untuk menemui Jungkook yang terlihat sudah memakai seragam dan tas sekolahnya. Si Bungsu nampak tidak segan sama sekali padanya. Ya, itu sudah biasa. Jadi percuma saja Taehyung mempermasalahkannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini?", tanya Taehyung.

"Menunggu Jimin Hyung", jawab Jungkook dengan acuh tak acuh.

Taehyung mendecak. "Kau tahu tidak, tingkahmu ini seperti seorang penguntit", katanya.

"Bukan urusanmu", masih dengan tidak acuh.

"Oh, ya tentu saja itu juga jadi urusanku. Jimin mengadu padaku, dia terganggu denganmu yang selalu ingin bersamanya"

Jungkook melebarkan matanya. Dia menatap Taehyung dengan guratan kecewa diwajahnya.

"Jangan mengekorinya terus. Jika kau sayang padanya, akan lebih baik jika kau memberi Jimin sedikit ruang untuk bergerak. Cinta tidak harus memiliki, anak muda", katanya sok bijaksana bijaksini. Berusaha berkata dengan lembut. Dia menepuk-nepuk pundak Jungkook untuk memberi semangat pada adiknya yang terlihat lesu itu.

"Jimin tidak akan keluar dari kamarnya sebelum kau pergi. Lebih baik kau berangkat ke sekolah sekarang sebelum kau terambat", kata Taehyung lagi. Jungkook tidak membantah. Dia berjalan dengan lemas dan menghilang menuruni tangga.

Lalu pintu kamar mereka terbuka. Jimin melompat keluar dan menjitak belakang kepala Taehyung. Ini yang kedua kalinya Taehyung dipukul kuat oleh Jimin. "Aw! Apa-apaan kau ini!", kesalnya. Jimin memukulnya tepat pada bekas pukulannya kemarin. Terasa semakin sakit.

"Sudah ku bilang jangan sampai kau menyakiti hatinya. Lihat, dia jadi sedih!", kesal Jimin.

"Dia tidak sedih, dia paham situasi dan posisimu", jawab Taehyung cepat. Secepat tangannya yang menggosok rasa sakit dibelakang kepalanya.

"Paham apanya? Dia jadi lemas begitu. Aku dengar semuanya, bodoh. Aku juga mengintip dari lubang kunci!", marah Jimin. Dan kali ini Taehyung terkekeh malu. Dia tidak bisa menyangkal lagi.

Jimin mendesah kesal. "Aduh, bagaimana ini. Kasihan sekali dia", gumamnya khawatir.

.

.

Yoongi mengetuk beberapa kali sebelum dia membuka pintu ruang inap ayahnya dan mengintip ke dalam ruangan. Ayahnya terlihat sedang duduk memandangai sesuatu dipangkuannya.

"Selamat siang", sapa Yoongi.

Ayahnya terkejut dan dia buru-buru menyembunyikan benda itu ke dalam selimut yang menutupi kakinya.

"K-kau datang?!", tanya Ayahnya. Dia terdengar panik.

Yoongi menggaruk belakang kepalanya dengan canggung. "Y-ya. Aku sudah berjanji untuk datang lagi, bukan?", katanya.

Ayahnya menghela nafas dan menenangkan dirinya. Dia menganguk, "Masuklah", ajaknya dengan senyuman. Yoongi semakin canggung mendapatkan senyuman dari ayahnya.

"Bagaimana kabar anda hari ini?", tanya Yoongi seraya mendekati tempat tidur ayahnya. Sambil matanya mencari-cari disekeliling ruangan. "Ib-Maksudku. Dimana Nyonya?", tanya Yoongi saat dia tidak menemukan Ibunya ada disana.

"Dia pulang sebentar untuk mengambi beberapa barang yang dibutuhkan. Ini sudah lama sekali sejak dia pergi. Aku bosan didalam terus. Aku ingin jalan-jalan diluar"

Yoongi diam. Dia pikir ayahnya masih ingin bermain kartu. Sepertinya Yoongi akan menahan kartu itu didalam tasnya sampai ayahnya menyebutnya kembali.

"Apa anda ingin aku membawa anda berkeliling?", tanya Yoongi.

Ayahnya menatapnya canggung. "Kau bersedia?".

.

Jungkook duduk seorang diri dihalte bus. Memikirkan paginya yang buruk. Dia tidak bersemangat untuk pergi ke sekolahnya. Karena penyemangatnya tidak ingin menemuinya.

Benarkah Jimin terganggu dengan kehadirannya? Akhir-akhir ini memang Jungkook juga menyadari guratan tidak nyaman pada ekspresi wajah Jimin setiap kali mereka bicara. Maksudnya, apa separah itu Jungkook mengganggunya?

Jungkook tidak bermaksud begitu. Jungkook suka pada Jimin. Jika mendekatinya dan ingin selalu bersamanya itu membuatnya tidak nyaman, lalu apa yang harus Jungkook lakukan agar mereka sama-sama senang? Jungkook tidak ingin menjaga jarak karena dia selalu ingin melihat senyuman kakaknya itu, tapi…

 _Berilah dia sedikit ruang. Cinta tidak harus memiliki…_

Jungkook mendesah. Dia tidak pernah memikirkan ucapan Taehyung seserius ini sebelumnya. Kakaknya itu kadang sudah asal saat bicara. Tapi kali ini dia terdengar benar.

.

Hoseok mengusap boneka kuda birunya dengan sedih. "Oh, Mang. Aku tidak tahu harus mencarinya kemana lagi", gumamnya pada bonekanya, teman terbaik untuk berkeluh kesah selain Namjoon. Ugh.. Hoseok sangat merindukan Namjoon.

Pintu kamarnya diketuk dan sedetik kemudian Taehyung mengintip kedalam. "Hyung, kau sibuk?".

Hoseok terkesiap. Dia masih canggung untuk menemui adiknya itu mengingat insiden semalam. "T-tidak. Kenapa?".

Taehyung masuk tanpa permisi. Dia mendekati Hoseok. Membuat Hoseok sedikit menjauhkan dirinya. Padahal jarak mereka masih lima langkah. Adiknya itu tersenyum kotak, menunjukkan deretan giginya yang putih. Manis sekali.

"Hyung, ayo jalan-jalan", kata Taehyung bersemangat.

.

Yoongi membawa ayahnya berjalan-jalan di taman sekitar rumah sakit dengan bantuan kursi roda. Cuacanya bagus, tidak panas dan tidak gelap. Yoongi mendorong kursi rodanya dengan santai sambil membicarakan hal-hal biasa sebelum mereka terdiam kembali.

"Aku ingin pergi kesana", kata Ayahnya sambil menunjuk sebuah air mancur yang menghiasi taman rumah sakit itu.

"Baiklah", kata Yoongi sambil mulai membawa ayahnya kesana dengan hati-hati.

Beberapa burung kecil yang sedang singgah dipinggiran air mancur itu terbang pergi saat mereka berdua sampai.

"Ah, kita mengganggu kesenangan mereka", kata Ayah Yoongi. Dia menghela nafasnya dan menatapi air mancur itu. Tangannya terulur untuk menyentuh air yang menggenang tingkat air mancur yang paling dasar. "Ibumu melarangku keluar dari kamar. Saat dia kembali nanti aku pasti kena marah", kata Ayahnya. Yoongi hanya tertawa pada perkataan ayahnya. Dia tahu, Ibunya itu memang terlalu khawatir.

Ayahnya menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Dia menatap Yoongi lekat-lekat. "Maafkan ayah, Yoongi", katanya.

Tubuh Yoongi menegang. Dia tidak menduga ayahnya akan mengucapkan maaf lebih dulu padanya.

"Ibumu bilang kau tidak bisa melanjutkan impianmu karena kau mengalami cidera pada pita suaramu"

Yoongi terbelalak. Dari mana mereka tahu? Apa Hoseok yang menceritakannya?

Kedua tangan ayahnya terulur untuk menyentuh tangan Yoongi, membuatnya bernafas lebih cepat. Jantungnya berdegup sangat kencang.

"Kau mengalami masa-masa sulit, itu semua karena ayah. Ayah seharusnya tidak melepaskanmu. Ayah seharusnya tidak memukulmu. Ayah menyesal. Maafkan ayah, nak", kata ayahnya dengan suara bergetar dan dia mulai menangis tanpa suara. Dia menggenggam tangan Yoongi erat-erat seolah Yoongi akan pergi meninggalkannya.

"Tidak, Ayah. Jangan menangis". Runtuh sudah pertahanan Yoongi untuk menahan lidahnya memanggil pria itu 'ayah'. Yoongi tidak sanggup melihatnya menangis. Yoongi tidak sejahat itu.

Yoongi berlutut dan menghapus air mata yang membasahi pipi Ayahnya. Dan Ayahnya segera membawa Yoongi kedalam pelukannya sambil terus menangis.

"Itu bukan salah ayah. Jangan merasa bersalah", kata Yoongi dan membalas pelukan ayahnya.

.

"Kita mau kemana?", tanya Hoseok.

Taehyung menatapnya dan memberikan senyuman terbaiknya. "Kemana saja. Kau mau kemana? Apa kau ingin pergi ke taman bermain?", tanya Taehyung.

"Uh? T-tidak. Tidak terima kasih", jawab Hoseok dengan wajah ngeri sambil memegangi perutnya. Dia lucu sekali.

Mereka berdua terdiam dan berpikir dan terus berjalan entah kemana. Taehyung senang, kakaknya itu bersedia meneriwa ajakannya untuk jalan-jalan. Hoseok selalu bersikap baik pada yang lainnya meskipun dia selalu dibuat kesal. Jimin benar, Hoseok sangat mirip dengan Ibu Tania..

"Bagaimana kalau makan es serut didekat dungai Han? Aku yang traktir", kata Taehyung.

"Ide yang bagus. Baiklah", jawab Hoseok gembira. Membuat Taehyung gemas.

Dia memberanikan diri untuk menggandeng tangan Hoseok. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Ayo kita berangkat!", serunya semangat. Namun tiba-tiba ponselnya bergetar.

Taehyung menggerutu. Siapa yang sudah berani mengganggu kencannya dengan Hoseok?!

Dia meraih ponselnya dan menggeram frustasi saat tahu siapa yang menghubunginya. Dia menerimanya dengan tidak tulus.

"Ya, nenek?"

.

"Sebenarnya tadi Ayah sedang membaca bukumu. Ayah segera membacanya saat Ibumu bilang kalau itu buku karanganmu. Kau penulis yang hebat", kata Ayahnya. Dia menepuk-nepuk pelan kepala Yoongi yang duduk dia bangku taman, di hadapannya. Sudah lama Yoongi tidak merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Menyenangkan dia bisa berbaikan dengan Ayahnya lagi.

"Aku menemukan jati diriku saat menulis. Aku merasa sangat bebas. Aku tidak mau menyesali apapun", kata Yoongi. Dia menatap ayahnya, "Aku akan membuat Ayah dan Ibu bangga", katanya dengan senyuman dan Ayahnya itu merangkulnya.

"Kau sudah membuat Ayah dan kami semua bangga", kata Ayahnya. Ayahnya itu mendesah. "Ibumu sudah cerita tentang Nyonya Bang Tania. Ayah ikut menyesal"

Yoongi mengangguk-angguk. Dia tidak ingin membicarakan Ibu Tania sekarang karena itu tidak aka nada habisnya.

"Ayah belum minta maaf padanya", tambah Ayahnya.

"Ibu Tania sudah memaafkan Ayah dan Ibu sejak lama. Dia sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku". Ayahnya nampak kecewa, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Ibu Tania sudah pergi.

"Tidak apa-apa, Ayah", kata Yoongi sambil mengusap bahu ayahnya.

"Disini rupanya"

Yoongi dan Ayahnya mendongak. Ibu Yoongi nampak sedang berjalan mendekatinya dengan wajah lega.

"Sudah kubilang, kan. Jangan keluar meninggalkan kamarmu. Kau belum sehat!"

Ayah Yoongi menunjuk pada Yoongi. "Dia yang memaksaku keluar", tuduhnya. Sementara Yoongi hanya bisa membulatkan matanya takut menatap Ibunya yang marah.

"Ah, benarkah?", tanya Ibunya dan Yoongi mengangguk kaku sesuai instruksi ayahnya.

Ibunya itu menghela nafasnya dan ikut duduk bersama mereka. Lalu tiba-tia dia menatapi mereka berdua dengan menelisik. "Apa kalian berdua sudah baikan?", tanyanya.

Ayahnya dan Yoongi saling melirik dan tertawa geli. Tapi mereka tidak menjawab pertanyaan sang Ibu, membuat wanita itu penasaran. Yoongi senang keadaan berubah menjadi semakin baik. Yoongi senang dia tidak melakukan kesalahan disini.

.

Hoseok terkejut saat Taehyung mengajaknya datang kerumah neneknya. Adiknya itu tidak bisa berhenti mengomel sepanjang perjalanan bahkan hingga mereka memasuki rumah besar keluarga Taehyung.

Taehyung menggeretnya masuk ke sebuah kamar. Disana sudah ada nenek Taehyung yang menunggunya sambil minum the.

"Kenapa nenek terus saja menyuruhku datang?", gerutu Taehyung tanpa memberi salam terlebih dahulu.

"Nenek kan rindu padamu", jawab neneknya sambil tersenyum.

"Aduh, nenek!", Taehyung merengek kesal. Hoseok gemas melihatnya. Ternyata dia sangat manja pada neneknya. Sementara sang nenek hanya bisa tertawa.

"Siapa lagi ini?", tanya nenek Taehyung sambil menatap Hoseok. Hoseok membungkukkn tubuhnya untuk memberi hormat.

"Apa kabar kabar, nenek? Namaku Hoseok"

"Hoseok adalah kekasihku", ujar Taehyung tiba-tiba. Mengejutkan Hoeok dan membuatnya malu. Tapi nenek Taehyung justru tertawa keras.

"Kau ingin membohongi nenek lagi?", katanya pada Taehyung. Lalu dia beralih pada Hoseok. "Apa kau salah satu anak dari Ibu Tania juga?", tanyanya.

Hoseok mengangguk. "Iya, benar", jawabnya dengan sopan.

Nenek Taehyung tersenyum. "Semua anak Nona Tania adalah cucuku juga", katanya. Itu membuat Hoseok senang.

"Sebenarnya kenapa nenek menyuruhku datang kesini?", tanya Taehyung tidak sabaran.

"Ah, benar". Nenek Taehyung mengambil sesuatu yang sepertinya sudah dia persiapkan di pangkuannya. "Ini surat-surat yang kau dan Jimin butuhkan untuk pergi ke Amerika. Kalian akan belajar bisnis disana", katanya sambil menyerahkan dua amplop coklat berukuran besar pada Taehyung.

"Kau akan berangkat besok"

"APA?!", Taehyung memekik terkejut. "Kenapa terburu-buru sekali? Beri aku sedikit waktu. Aku bahkan belum melakukan perpisahan dengan yang lain", rengek Taehyung sambil menatap Hoseok dengan tampang kecewa.

"Kalau begitu segera lakukan", jawab neneknya.

"Bagaimana aku mau melakukannya kalau nenek terus-terusan meneleponku dan menyuruhku datang kesini?!"

"Taehyung..", Hoseok menyikut adiknya itu karena sudah bicara dengan tidak sopan pada orang tua.

"Ah, aku lihat sepertinya Ibu Tania membesarkan anak-anaknya dengan baik. Seokjin, Jimin, Hoseok, kecuali kau", canda neneknya pada Taehyung lalu tertawa. Sementara cucunya merengut kesal.

"Nenek akan terus memintamu datang kesini selagi paman dan bibimu tidak dirumah, kau mengerti?", tanya neneknya dan Taehyung mengangguk. Neneknya tersenyum senang. "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Nenek akan memberikan waktu tiga hari saja"

"APA?!", Taehyung memekik lagi.

"Tiga hari atau besok kau berangkat?"

"Baiklah. Baiklah. Kenapa tidak membicarakanya lewat telepon saja? Buang-buang ongkos. Aku kan ingin mentraktir kekasihku", ujar Taehyung sambil mengerling pada Hoseok.

"Anak ini, perhitungan sekali!". Nenek Taehyung mencubit pipi cucunya dengan gemas sampai Taehyung mengaduh minta ampun.

Melihat adegan itu membuat Hoseok tidak bisa menahan tawanya. Setelah melepaskan cubitannya nenek Taehyung kembali mengambil sesuatu dari atas pangkuannya. Wah, sepertinya nenek Taehyung punya kantung ajaib yang bisa menampung banyak benda dipangkuannya. Hahaha.. Tidak lucu -_-

"Apa ini cukup?", tanya nenek Taehyung seraya mengacungkan blackcard, kartu kredit unlimited. Impian semua orang. Hoseok dan Taehyung sampai terbelalak melihatnya.

Adiknya menyambar benda itu dengan cepat. "Cukup. Ini sangat cukup", katanya sambil menelusuri lekuk kartu hitam itu dengan penuh nafsu. Pasti dia sedang merencanakan untuk membeli barang-barang keinginannya dengan kartu kredit itu.

"Jangan lupa untuk datang tiga hari lagi", kata neneknya mengingatkan.

"Baiklah. Aku akan datang tiga hari lagi", jawab cucunya. Dasar remaja mata duitan.

.

Bahkan sampai mereka keluar dari rumah neneknya pun matanya masih tetap tertuju pada kartu kreditnya itu.

"Apa kau jatuh cinta padanya?", tanya Hoseok.

"Apa? Siapa?", Taehyung akhirnya tersadar dan ingat kalau ada Hoseok didekatnya.

Hoseok mengerling pada kartu hitam itu. "Sejak tadi kau terus menatapnya dengan penuh perasaan", ujarnya.

Taehyung buru-buru menyimpan kartu berbahaya itu kedalam saku jaket bagian dalamnya. "Tentu tidak. Apa kau cemburu, Hyung?", godanya sambil tersenyum menyebalkan.

"Dengan kartu kredit? Tidak. Aku juga punya", jawab Hoseok dan Taehyung malah mencebik.

"Jadi tidak makan es serutnya?", tanya Hoseok lagi.

Kini adiknya itu mengembangkan senyuman kotaknya yang khas. "Es serut, pat bingsu. Apapun untukmu. Aku yang traktir!", serunya sambil menarik tangan Hoseok dan mengajaknya berlari untuk kencan mereka.

Hari yang indah. Jangan boros ya, Taehyung.

 **TBC**

 **Yup! Update telat lagi. Aku minta maaf sedalam-dalamnya. Aku tidak akan membela diri.**

 **Tetap tunggu kelanjutannya yaa~** ***g tau diri lu*.**

 **If you like my story, follow and favorite, give review and share ^^**


End file.
